Love in Pain
by Happyfruit4JC
Summary: Yuna is the school photographer, Tidus is the school hunk...what happens when their worlds collide?
1. Intro

_Dedicated to Steven Scanlan._

_There are some things that you tell no one; not even yourself. It's inside you, beneath the mask, stuck there, a feeling that you can't discern. But you'd do anything for it, you'd die for it, just to be there, just to see them happy. Then just one look in their eyes and you're trapped for eternity, to this pointless game. But is it all in vain? All those moments, all those sleepless nights, all those memories, all those tears, all those years, all those times, just hoping, and wishing, and waiting, wanting something that you know you can never have, is it all in vain? It is never in vain to love; it's deep inside, that leaves with a scar that can change your life forever. It's a story that's meant to be kept within; but here is mine. Let me tell you mine, that you might learn something from it, let me tell you my story. _


	2. Beginnings

Chapter 1: Beginnings

The sound of Yuna's alarm clock rang dismally for the 6th time that morning, and she sighed, finally rolling over to turn it off. However, one look at the clock told her it was later then it felt. Quickly, she flew out of bed, frantically putting on her clothes, and then the mad hunt for her glasses. She found them under her bed collecting dust, for the third time that month. They seemed to disappear over the weekend.

Then she ran down the stairs, giving her grandmother a quick kiss on the cheek, grabbing her lunch and heading out the door. The bus was already leaving her in the dust. _Oh crap! _She thought and she began running after it. The whole bus was snickering at her, as she ran with lightning speed. Finally, the bus stopped, and Yuna entered, breathing heavily.

Then as she walked through the isle-way to her seat, one of her classmates tripped her over, causing her glasses to smash on the ground. She heard a resounding "High five" and a few snickers. She sighed. This was her life. Yuna, Yuna Lesca, was the school photographer, nerd, AKA loser. She picked herself off the ground, along with her glasses, dusting herself off, and taking the seat nearest her, trying to ignore the stares everyone seemed to be giving her. Soon, they arrived at the school, and Yuna saw Tidus exit the bus.

He saw him flash his adoring smile at his new girlfriend, Rikku. Rikku was well-known for her beauty, her long blond hair, and petite form. And all of high school she had her eyes on Tidus Yokinoshi, the hottest guy in school. With his clear blue eyes, short blond hair, and gorgeous body who wouldn't want him? And Rikku finally did just that. She had him. She watched as they kissed, and walked together to the school. Yuna wished so much that it was her walking to the school with him, and she pictured it for a minute.

Yuna had been in love with Tidus since as long as she could remember. He lived next door to her since she was 6 years old, and she swore she had seen an angel as soon as he came out of the car. But Tidus had never really noticed her, and she added, sighing almost depressingly, never would. However, reality decided to catch up to her when she felt a book collide with her head.

"What are you dense, move it, lard ass," she heard one of her "classmates" say. She then realized she had been standing in the isle practically gawking at Tidus. Alright, so she had taken that a little too far. Hopefully no one had noticed the connection, she hoped, as she exited the bus quickly.

Rikku ran over to her friends Dona and Leblanc, while Tidus separated himself to his own little group, Wakka, Gippal and of course, Auron. As he entered the school building, Yuna took one last longing look at him before she collided with one of the school's pillars.

"Yuna, are you okay?"

She got up, almost in a daze. How embarrassing, she thought, turning crimson red. Her head, still very fuzzy at this stage, couldn't for the life of her make out the form in front of her.

"I'm f-fine," she mumbled, and rubbed her eyes, looking at the pretty dark-haired girl holding her up at the moment. Lulu.

Of course it was Lulu. Who else would check on her? Lulu was Yuna's best friend, since grade school. She was the only one that Yuna felt she could trust in this world. And who could blame her? No one ever gave her a reason not to.

"Are you sure?" concern filled her voice. "Hey, what happened to your glasses?"

She bit her lip, a bit nervously, as they entered the school building. "Broken,"

"Again?" Lulu questioned, her eyes flashing angrily.

"Don't worry about it, I can handle this myself,"

"Yuna, you can't let people walk all over you!"

And then the bell rang, before either of them could get another word in.

XXX

"Dude, I think Lu's checking me out," Wakka nudged Tidus, who almost rolled his eyes.

"If she's checking you out then why is she staring in the complete opposite direction?"

"To make sure I'm not looking, of course!" he said indignantly, and Tidus just shook his head. Sometimes Wakka could be really thick.

Much to his surprise, Lulu started making her way towards their desk, before class started.

_Hey, maybe he was right. _he mused.

Wakka's grin grew ten times wider, and he just about buried his hands in his face at his friends' stupidity.

"Wakka, Tidus," she acknowledged them both, but from what Tidus could tell the look on her face was less then pleased. Uh-oh…

"I'm going to say this once, and only once,"

There was a bit of an awkward pause.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" she almost glared, "This isn't middle school anymore, so I suggest you take your immature pranks somewhere else then Yuna Lesca, or you'll regret it," If looks could kill, they'd both be far from dead. "You understand me?"

He didn't dare say a word, and Wakka just nodded, his eyes practically worshipping Lulu's form.

"Listen what happened in the bus wasn't-"

"Save it, Tidus," and with that, she walked back over to her desk and sat down.

He actually didn't have anything against Yuna, he was even nice to her, sometimes. Despite most peoples' opinion, Tidus was an averagely nice, cute guy. He wasn't mean to people for no reason, and he had nothing against people that weren't 'popular'. He just didn't notice them.

He watched as Rikku entered the classroom, with Dona and Leblanc, probably talking about frivolous stupidities, or 'girl things' such as shopping, gossip, and of course, sex. Three things a girl can't survive without. He then wondered for a minute why they were even going out. Of course, they were the obvious reasons, she was hot, top cheerleader, most popular girl in school…but other then that there was really nothing to her. He shrugged his shoulders, and tried to pay attention as the teacher entered the room, last.

A few girls jaws dropped, and Tidus couldn't help but smirk. The man was really, well, Tidus didn't dare say it aloud for fear of someone doubting his sexuality, good-looking. Not that he was gay, but he could see more then one girl's head turning. And who could blame them? He was a Hugh Jackman look-a-like, and it looked like he spent at least a good 3 hours every day working out. The whole room suddenly fell silent.

"My apologies, for my tardiness,"

Polite too, he added with a smirk.

"My name is Kimahri Ronso, and I will be your teacher for this next semester,"

Then came of course, the class which Tidus barely paid attention to, and as the bell rang he was almost overjoyed with relief. Despite his good-looks, Kimahri was probably the most boring teacher alive.

XXX

"Lulu, did you look at our teacher?" Yuna's eyes were practically bulging out of her head, "He's so good-looking, and the way he speaks – Yevon, Lulu, are you even listening to me? Well, whatever, I wish everyone was more like he is, and did I mention he-"

"He's standing right behind you,"

Yuna froze.

"Miss Yuna,"

She spun around, her face, red as Lucifer's bottom.

"Y-yes?" she stammered, and Lulu tried her best not to crack a laugh.

"Can I speak to you, alone?" he raised his eyebrows figuratively at Lulu, who quickly took the hint and told Yuna she'd see her later.

"Here," he said, "Come into my classroom, where we can talk more privately,"

She hesitated, suddenly doubting his intentions, and the look on her face told him just that. Not that she'd mind, a grin slowly forming across her face. Oh God. It was going to be some semester, he mused, as they both entered the room.

"Please, sit,"

She obeyed, sitting on the desk closest to his.

"As you know by now, this year I'm teaching literature, and I've been looking through some of the students old records, and when I looked through yours… I must admit, I was quite impressed,"

Yuna almost looked hypnotized, slowly nodding her head up and down.

"Uh huh,"

"Miss Yuna, please!" Kimahri glared, and she snapped out of it, completely embarrassed out of her mind.

"S-sorry," she mumbled, "Continue,"

"So, I was wondering if you'd like to work with me on a project, for the end of the semester,"

Yuna's ears perked up, looking interested.

"A lot of students have been asking the school board for some time – or so I hear, about acting, to become one of the courses here at Woodbridge,"

"Yes, what of it?" she said nonchalantly, as if she wasn't bursting for joy at the idea that he was about to present to her.

"So they asked that a student and I would be the ones to write a play, for the Drama club they're opening this year,"

"Why a student?"

"Because, they wanted to make it more … "

"Relatable?" Yuna cut in with a grin.

"Yes," he said, "They were afraid that if I wrote it, it might seem too… 'complicated' for them to handle. They thought of letting one of you write it, but if they gave you that opportunity, who knows what you could come up with," He slowly grinned back at her, and she resisted the urge to swoon at his adorably cute smile.

He saw the look on her face and his grin faded completely, shuddering. He then continued, "So, what do you think of the idea? Would you like it to write with me?"

"It's brilliant." At this point, anything that would come out of his perfect mouth would be brilliant. "So, what's it about?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hahaha, don't worry, I'm not going to hook up Yuna with Kimahri. Although at this point it would be too cute, tee hee. Tidus will come around soon. Woo! So this is my second attempt at writing Love in Pain, I hope you all like it. R n R! Love you! (And check out my contest on my profile, u crazy ppl)


	3. I'm Sorry

Chapter two: I'm Sorry

"You WHAT?"

….

….

Slap. Ouch. Tidus rubbed his cheek. Rikku had one hell of a bitch slap. And with a little turn, her and her "posse" left him there in the hall.

"Well, she sure took that well," he muttered sarcastically to himself, heading towards his locker.

Smack.

The door in front of him had just decided to slam straight into his face, causing his nose to bleed.

"Oh my God!" he heard a girl shriek, and he resisted the urge to mutter a string of profanities. "Are you okay???"

"Ust ine," he tried to say, clutching his nose.

"I should get you to the nurse, this is my fault,"

His eyes suddenly turned to focus on her, and it was as though all of a sudden, his breath felt short. Her eyes, filled with worry, one blue, one green, but they were so beautiful. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. And her face, Yevon, she looked like an angel. Her short brown hair fell about her in some messy kinda way, throwing an appealing look to her. Her small poignant nose-

"Tidus, I'm serious,"

Suddenly he snapped out of it, and it hit him who he was talking to.

"Una?" he asked, taking a closer look at her. All of a sudden, he lurched, and fell unconscious, Yuna stepping forward to catch him. Kimahri entered the hall, and looked at the two, raising an eyebrow.

"Help me," she croaked, Tidus' body was so heavy, and the effect that he was having on her was…quite enjoyable to say the least.

She felt all these new sensations going through her body at the moment. And then she felt his body slump to the floor. Kimahri was a bit confused by the situation, but just decided to help Yuna, and find out the details later.

"Quick!" Yuna said, all of a sudden, getting really worried. What if Tidus was…dead?

Kimahri put his hand to Tidus' wrist, and shook his head, "He's fine, get his legs, would you?"

Yuna let out a wry grin, grabbing the love of her life's ankles, while Kimahri held his arms. It was a good thing the nurses' office wasn't too far, or else she would die under this weight.

"So, what the hell just happened?" he asked Yuna, and she turned at least five times more red than she already was. She didn't know he had such a colorful vocabulary…

When she explained it to him, he started laughing, Yevon he had such a beautiful laugh…the door from the nurses' office swung open.

"What happened?" she gasped, seeing Tidus' state. Kimahri just took a glance towards Yuna, as if to say 'Well I'm not explaining it'

"It was an accident," she said slowly, blushing.

"Well, get him over here, on the couch," the nurse said, putting down her lunch. "He's lost a lot of blood, I'm going to try to patch him up,"

"Thank you," Kimahri said, taking Yuna's hand, and heading outside.

"But wait! What about Tidus?"

"Your next class starts in ten minutes," he reminded her, "And I have to get back to prepare,"

"I forgot my backpack in your class,"

The two walked in silence for a bit.

"So, how do you know him?"

"He's been my neighbor for about 10 years now," she replied.

"Hmm…interesting," was all he said, before he headed off in the opposite direction.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

"Teachers lounge," he said, "Good luck with Tidus,"

She could only wonder what he had meant by that. Either way, she had just spent the last hour with him, and almost groaned at the gossip that would probably erupt from this. Her watch beeped, he was right.

She only had five more minutes to eat lunch and get back to her class on time. She practically ran to the lunch hall, and saw Lulu just about to get up. She headed to her direction, panting for breath.

"Yuna!"

"Lulu," she said, trying to regain her energy.

"I saved you some lunch,"

"Thanks," she took the sandwich gratefully, and gobbled it down as quickly as possible. There was only one word for this…gross.

"What happened with Professor Ronso?"

"No time, thanks for lunch," and before Lulu could say anything else, Yuna was gone.

Lulu grabbed her back-pack and almost rolled her eyes. That girl sure was something else.

XXX

"So…what exactly happened to me?" Tidus asked, getting up with a groan.

Thankfully, he had only been out-cold for a few minutes from the loss of blood.

"I'm not really sure," she answered him with a puzzled expression, "All I know is that Mr. Ronso and a student came in here with you, and then left about a minute later before I could find out,"

"Hm." Was all he said, "Well, thanks. When do the stitches come off? Please tell me soon,"

"Give or take two days, but you can't let ANY water get on it, do you hear me?"

"But the Blitz game!"

"Well, I guess they'll just have to survive without you, unless you want to risk getting infected,"

"I'll take my chances," he muttered, leaving the nurses' office, and glanced at the school clock, hanging above all the lockers. "1:30,"

His next class was in 2 minutes. And it was half-way across campus. Oh, shit. He thought and he began to run at lightning speed. And…BAM. Tidus and Yuna collided at both their maximum speed, and let's just say the result wasn't very pretty.

"What the FUCK!" Tidus shouted, he had had enough for one day. First, dumping his girlfriend, then the stitches, but this was too much. Yuna's papers had gone flying everywhere, her report due today.

"Oh my Gosh," She began…and then she realized it was Tidus, yet again. "Tidus, are you okay, I'm so sorry, today really isn't my-"

"It's fine," he said, happy that his stitches were still in-tact at least. "Don't worry about it, simple mistake."

He had wanted to throttle the person that had gotten in his way, but one look in her beautiful eyes…and everything in him just melted.

"Here, let me help you," he flashed her a gentle smile, trying to gather the scattered papers, and Yuna blushed for the fifth time that day.

"T-thanks," she mumbled, picking up a few papers. The bell rang, and suddenly the two got up again, knocking heads.

Tidus let out a chuckle, and then glanced up at who was standing right in front of him. Lucil, his Math teacher, who gave the two a puzzling look. Tidus, his stitched nose, the bruise forming on his left cheek, and the one on his forehead, and Yuna, a bruise forming on her right cheek.

"What's going on here?" she demanded, the list of possibilities ringing in her head.

"Well-"We-" The two began to speak, but Lucil silenced them both.

"Nevermind, just forget it, the two of you, in detention, right now, I'll deal with this later," she said, writing them detention notes.

Yuna's mouth dropped. "But Miss Lu-"

"You're making me late for my class," she said, side-stepping them.

"Great," she muttered, picking up the remains of her papers, and Tidus handed her the other half.

"Hey, it's not so bad, Yuna," he prodded, as the two of them walked towards Home-room, where detention was held.

"I'm really sorry," she mumbled.

_Why does she keep apologizing? It's okay, _Tidus almost groaned.

"Yuna, there's really no need to apologize,"

And then the two of them arrived, their mouths shutting almost immediately as they entered Detention hall. Gippal was already there, who waved at Tidus, who went over there.

"Dude, what the fuck happened to you?"

Yuna sat down on the only available chair, next to Baralai, the school 'crack-dealer'. Or so it was rumored, by the way he always reeked of MJ, and his eyes always bulging. Either way, she was creeped out by the seating arrangements.

He gave her an easy-going smile, and just for a moment, she thought everything was going to be o-k, maybe Baralai wasn't that bad…

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

Yuna couldn't speak for a moment, and as soon as the reply formulated in her mind, Detention started. She soon saw Baralai scribbling down something on a piece of paper, which he crumpled up and threw it under her desk.

Yuna gulped uneasily, and peered cautiously under desk. Well, it couldn't hurt, could it? She edged the piece of paper in-between her big toe and the other, and her hand, under the desk, brought it up.

Tick-tock.

The clock read 2 o'clock. Her eyes then scanned the room, as if to see if anyone was looking in her direction, but no one was. Tidus was whispering about something with Gippal, and the teacher, who had been put on detention duty today, seemed to be reading the new book titled 'Sin'.

She then opened the piece of paper, and read,

_What's a nice girl like you doing here? _

There was a pencil stabbed through the piece of paper, and Yuna had to give him credit for his cleverness. She began to scribble back, only one word,

_Tidus._

And she crumpled it, throwing it back. Wait, why was he talking to her exactly?

_Oh, that fruit-cake. _

He tossed it back.

_Why are you talking to me?_

Baralai caught it with a grin.

_I'm bored, and you interest me._

Yuna's eyebrows raised, and pointed to herself. He nodded, lazily.

_Why?_

Baralai just had to let out a chuckle. The girl was really, naive.

_You're hot, why else?_

The bell suddenly rang. She ambled, quickly, before anyone could say a word to her, and down the hall to her locker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lol, that was funny. R n R!


	4. The Party

Chapter 3: The Party

"So, you gonna give me the honor of your name?" Baralai had followed Yuna back to her locker, leaning against the side.

Yuna's heart skipped a little, and glanced into his eyes, the smile tugging at his lips, that for some reason couldn't find it in her to trust… but ignored it.

"Yuna. Yuna Lesca,"

You've all experienced it, the typical bad-boy that you can't seem to stop thinking about, that makes everything you do together seem all so much more dangerous.

The alluring, sexy guy that no matter how much he hurts you, you want to go back for more. And Baralai was just that guy. His rugged appearance, his light blond hair and green eyes, his full, tender lips, his muscular frame that seemed to arouse Yuna's interest right now…

"So," he smiled a little wider, getting her back to earth, "Miss Yuna Lesca, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to a party t'night?"

Before Yuna could reply, she glanced as Tidus and Gippal got out of detention, and Tidus flashed her a quick smile and Yuna instantly melted, giving him a weak smile back. Baralai looked at Tidus, and looked at her, a slow grin coming across his face.

"So, it's like that, is it?"

"W-what are you talking about?" she stammered, closing her locker.

"You and Tidus," he smirked, "Well, can't say I blame you, being as he's the hottest most popular guy in school,"

"That has nothing to do with it," she defended herself instantly, then put her hand over her mouth realizing she had just admitted it.

"Seriously, what kind of chance do you think you have?"

"It's so obvious you're jealous," Yuna retorted, walking further down the hall.

"No, I'm just being a realist here," he changed his tone a little, making it softer, so that he wouldn't scare Yuna away, "Tidus will of course, being who he is, use you, and once it's all over, you'll be the only one crying,"

"As if that would even happen," she muttered, "I'm Yuna, the school photographer. He's Tidus, good looking God,"

"Geez, ya really idolize him don't you?" he let out a laugh, "He's only a guy. And I mean, you're hot. Maybe you have some great personality, but either way, he won't care,"

"You don't even know him,"

"What makes you so sure _you_ even know him?" was his rejoinder. Yuna paused. It was true. She didn't really know Tidus at all. There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"So, what makes you think I'm all-so-hot anyway?" she just had to ask. This was probably the most attention she'd received since she had gone out with Isaaru.

"Well, for one, you've got a great ass, and a chest to kill fo-"

"Never mind," she cut him off, "Does that line work on anyone?"

"Actually, that's not even a line," he said, "But you asked me,"

"Do you naturally go up to people and start snooping in their lives because they're hot?"

"Hey, don't blame me, most of the time I don't even remember half of what I say," He shrugged, pulling out his lighter and a 'cigarette'.

"Baralai!" Yuna almost looked shocked, "If you get caught…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Anyways, enough about Mr. Perfect Abs, do you wanna go to the party with me this t'night?"

"I don't know…" she faltered, and then thought about it for a moment. Since when do really hot guys ask her to go to parties? "I guess I could,"

"Alright, peace, I'll pick you up after school," he said, and with that, he was off. What a day, Yuna couldn't help but think.

XXX

"What was that?" Gippal asked Tidus, who had a happy-go-lucky grin on his face.

"What was what?" he snapped out of it, retorting back to Gippal.

"The whole dreamy-smile Yuna thing,"

"Dreamy-smile Yuna thing? What are you, 5? I smiled at her, so what?"

"Well, just so you know, you looked completely gay for the past few minutes, and it's creeping me out,"

"Shut up," he laughed, punching Gippal in the arm.

"Holy fuck Tidus!" he backed off, jokingly, "You just said 'Shut up', just like a girl, perfect imitation and everything,"

The bell rang, as if on queue.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna go find some gay bar, see you around Gip,"

"K, later," he said, turning in the opposite direction.

Tidus opened the door, going outside the school, trying to forget the fact that he had just seen Yuna with Baralai. She had given him _the_ nod so that's all that really mattered to him at the moment. Besides, he was Tidus, he was like, pimp-extraordinaire, right? He could get any girl he wanted.

Wait, he stopped himself for a moment. He wasn't a jerk or anything… but Yuna wasn't exactly on the 'in' list. She was good-looking, no one could deny that, especially without those bug-eyed glasses… but she was a complete nerd! She was part of the Escaflowne group for crying-out-loud. (A/N: I have nothing against Escaflowne, in fact, it's one of my favorite shows :D)

He shook it off. It was probably just the hormones talking. He hadn't gotten any in a week. No more thoughts of Yuna for him, he determined. Fate got the better of him though, and she passed by him, looking as gorgeous as ever. He almost groaned inwardly, as he watched her get in the car with Baralai…wait, hold the phone!

"What the hell is she doing in a car with Baralai?" he said aloud without even noticing it.

For someone he had just taken notice of today, he sure was awfully possessive.

"Um, going to a party probably,"

His mouth shut immediately, and spun around to see Auron smirking behind him. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…think of something to say quick…

"And how do you know that?" Tidus smacked himself inwardly. He had practically just admitted it there.

"Well it's only the biggest thing since last week,"

Whoops. How did he miss that? This whole Rikku thing had really gotten him behind. Tidus never missed out on parties, especially not big ones.

"Who's hosting it?"

"Seymour,"

Just the sound of his name made his blood boil. He had hated Seymour with a passion ever since sixth grade and they became Blitz rivals.

"Well then, it looks like we have a party to crash, doesn't it?" he cut in with a grin.

XXX

The sound of the blaring music literally scared Yuna. She didn't know a person there, and Baralai had gone off somewhere, which of course he reassured her he'd "be right back". However, it had been over ten minutes and Yuna was starting to look awfully stupid staring at the punch bowl after her fifth glass.

Speaking of which… she glugged down another one, and then another… and another… and suddenly the room seemed so much more appealing. What was in the punch, anyway? Oh well, she giggled silently to herself, dance sensually to the music, which, by the way, caused more than one jaw to drop. The tune to "Nobody's Listening" was playing in the background, and Yuna decided to glug down another.

"Yuna!" Baralai grabbed her hand before she could even think of having another glass of punch, "What are you doing?"

He wasn't just about to let Yuna get completely wasted on the first time they go out. Something told him it was a bit too late for that though.

"D-dance with me," she breathed, wreaking of spiked-alcohol. Baralai almost groaned inwardly. It was only 7 o'clock and Yuna was already smashed out of her mind. At this point, as appealing as Yuna was to him right now, he wasn't a bad guy, (at least in that respect) and dragged her out of the room into the bathroom.

"I feel d-dizzy," she giggled again, "Come on Baralai, just one dance,"

"Not a chance in hell," he muttered, and before he could utter another word, he glanced down at his shoes, horrified. Yuna had just vomited all over him.

"That's it, I'm taking you home,"

"No!" she began, horrified. Even if she was drunk, there was no way her father could see her with Baralai. "My father will-"

"Blow us both to bits with a shot-gun if we walk through that door together," he grinned, and Yuna ran through the bathroom door.

"You can't catch me!" she laughed, pointing at him ten feet away. A girl behind her gave her a bizarre look like 'Wtf' as she tripped over the beach ball and fell into the pool.

Oh, Yevon. This was going to be some night.

XXX

"Where the hell is he?" Tidus practically growled out, causing Wakka to jump back.

"Seriously, brudda, relax," Wakka put his hand on his shoulder, and he stiffened. "This is a party, no need to be so uptight about Seymour, ya?"

"This is Seymour's party," he snapped, "I'm not going out of here until we settle this score,"

He was about to say something, when the devil himself came out of a nearby room, with a certain blonde attached to his lips. Wakka immediately chugged down his beer, so he wouldn't have to witness what happened next.


	5. The Troublesome Night

Chapter 4: The Troublesome Night

Baralai came out the pool, soaking wet.

Apparently Yuna thought it would be a good idea for him to join her too – so she had dragged him in without a second thought. So here he was, his entire night pretty much ruined with Yuna trailing him not far behind, her head hung low.

"But I just wanted to have fun!" she squealed, the alcohol still very much having an effect on her.

"Talk to me when you're sober," he retorted, trying to ditch her.

He was quite unbelievably pissed off, soaking wet and a hot, extremely drunk female was trailing him behind. With that thought, he stopped. There was a hot extremely drunk female trailing him behind. He could do anything he wanted with her for revenge.

"Yuna," he plastered a fake smile across his face, "I have a surprise for you,"

"A surprise? For me! Oh, you didn't have to," she began to giggle again and he thought he was going to go crazy.

"Yes, a surprise," he repeated, taking her by the hand, "Now close your eyes,"

"Okay," she obeyed, closing her eyes.

Where was Tidus tonight, anyways? He stopped short of the sight of Seymour and Rikku making out, right in front of Tidus on the pool ground.

Gees, did anyone in this party know how to hold their alcohol until at least 11? Either that, or Rikku was as much of a slut as he had heard.

He looked at Tidus, who looked like he was about to punch a hole through a wall, and decided this wouldn't be a good idea to humiliate Yuna after all. He suddenly felt guilty, for once in his life his conscience was having some type of effect on him and he decided to take care of Yuna, just for however long until the alcohol wore off.

Hopefully that would be soon. Ah, now for the surprise. Wait, what _was_ the surprise now? Yuna's eyes fluttered open, as if almost on instinct, and began to whine again about how she had to go pee.

Ok, there was no chance in hell Baralai was going through that. Yuna must have some friend, someone…well there was that girl that she was always with, but he doubted she would be here at the party. He glanced around the pool for a second…ha!

There she was, Wakka pathetically trying to hit on her. Even if he had no idea what they were talking about, he could tell that she was extremely annoyed by his presence. He dragged Yuna over there, who was a pathetic heap of giggles by now.

"Yuna?" Lulu was looking for some way, any way to get out of this conversation. Either way, this was a pretty damn excuse. Yuna was within Baralai's grasp and looking like she had way too many one too manys.

"I need your help,"

XXX

"Seymour! What the fuck do you think you're doing making out with my girlfriend?" Tidus' fists instantly clenched, and Wakka ambled off, seeing Lulu by the pool.

The two almost completely ignored him, as if oblivious to anything else. Tidus stormed over there, throwing him against the wall, and Rikku quickly scrambled off.

Ok, so Rikku wasn't his girlfriend anymore, but God-damn, it had only been 6 hours. Didn't Rikku have _any _self-respect? Was this a pathetic attempt to make him jealous?

"My, my, Yokinoshi, never thought I'd see _you _here," he emphasized the you with a tone that just pissed Tidus off even more. He pressed him against the wall further.

"You and I have a settle to score," he hissed, "And I'm not leaving here until we settle it, you got that?"

His eyes flashed, and suddenly pushed Tidus back, sending him flying ten feet in the opposite direction. He chuckled, taking a step towards him, who had landed square on his back.

"Fuck Seymour, it's on!" he roared, his fist connecting with his jaw.

Seymour quickly reacted, and made a throw straight for his stomach, which Tidus dodged almost as soon as he had thrown the punch, his other hand reacting and prepared to knock the living daylights out of Seymour. Seymour's eyes were deathly black by now, and grabbing Tidus' hand, began to crush it.

"Listen Tidus, and listen well," he growled, "You're gonna get the fuck out of this party, or you're gonna regret it," he crunched harder, and Tidus swore that every bone in his hand was breaking.

"Not a chance," he snapped, punching Seymour in the stomach with his free hand, releasing the other from his death grip and pressing him back. There was no way Seymour was winning this time. Not now, not ever.

"Very well," he said, wiping the blood off of his jaw, stepping back a few feet. And before Tidus could react, he felt a punch on the side of his head, and looked up to see his attacker, Nooj.

"Only a coward attacks from behind,"

Auron! Tidus was quickly relieved from his ass-beating from Nooj, and before he could beat the crap out of Seymour, he was gone.

"This isn't over Guado!" he shouted, and glanced over to see a retreating Nooj. They both knew better than to mess with Auron. He was one of the toughest guys in school.

"Thanks Aur-"

Before he could finish Auron grabbed him by his arm.

"Tidus, what the hell are you doing?"

"Settling my score with Seymour,"

"Well, it looked to me like you were getting the crap beaten out of you,"

"I was not!" he said, a little bit too quickly, a little bit too squeaky. Gross. "Did you see that punch I got?"

Auron didn't say anything, he didn't need to. It was apparent what he thought, and there was no need to say it.

"Let's get out of here," Tidus said, shaking his head, "This party sucks anyway,"

XXX

Man, it had been a long night.

After much deliberation, Lulu and Baralai had decided to take Yuna out of the party, before she made a complete fool out of herself. Which, Baralai pointed out, she already did, but perhaps more-so.

She had told Baralai to go home, but he had insisted on coming with Yuna, so she didn't argue any more.

Since when do good-looking guys take Yuna to parties? And since when does Yuna _go _to parties? When she had seen her, she had almost died of shock, and Wakka had the same expression smacked on his face. And, reality decided to come back to torment her.

"Take me back!" she complained, shaking her finger at Lulu, who was currently driving back to her apartment.

"Yuna, you have over six glasses of spiked-punch," she rolled her eyes, "I'm taking you back to my place,"

"Where's Baralai?" she asked, for about the sixth time in the past ten minutes.

"I already told you, for the love of Yevon, he's in the back seat,"

They soon arrived at Lulu's apartment, and they walked inside, both of them almost dragging Yuna.

"But I don't want to go!" The odd stares they were getting wasn't helping, as they both entered the elevator. Yuna slumped to the ground, like an over-grown baby.

"I take it this isn't the first time this happened?" Baralai questioned, and Lulu shook her head.

"Yuna can't hold her alcohol to save her life."

The doors opened, and they went down the hall, to room 302. She pulled out her key, and unlocked the door, and the three of them practically fell in. Lulu kicked the door shut with her foot, scrambling up from the ground, which Baralai did as well.

"Listen Yuna, I'm going to get you something to drink, you stay here with Baralai, okay?"

Yuna nodded, and Baralai gave her a look like 'Huh?' His eyes scanned the dark apartment room for a moment, and then saw a table, accompanied by a kitchen. He took Yuna's hand, and they both sat down.

For once, that night, there was an awkward silence. Which quickly passed, with Yuna mumbling god-knows-what, as Lulu entered the room again, with a glass of water. Yuna quickly glugged it down, an odd smile going across her face, dashing out of the room.

"What was that for?"

"Sleeping pills," Lulu grinned, "Should take effect in about fifteen minutes,"

"And in the meantime?"

"We hope for the best, and that she doesn't do anything too stupid?"

"HEEEY!" they heard her shout at the top of her lungs, it echoing out into the parking lot.

"Oh Yevon," Lulu muttered.

XXX

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Auron asked.

"HEEY!!!"

Tidus spun around, trying to make out who was shouting at him about twenty feet above him, in an apartment window.

His eyes squinted, and for a moment he could've sworn that was Yuna. He looked again, but the window clicked shut.

"Was that…?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "Couldn't have been,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hahaha, omg! R n R!


	6. New Friendships

_A/N: The next two chapters are pretty much just about Lulu, Baralai and Yuna's friendship developing, and then we should be seeing some type of Tidus/Yuna action. _

Chapter 5: New Friendships

There was no way of telling how long they had all been laying down on the couch.

The clock ticked, and the slobber formulating from Yuna's mouth began to drip down the side of her face, snuggling into the warmth that felt so great right now.

They looked pretty cute, Yuna draped in Baralai's arms, and Lulu's legs going over both of theirs. Baralai would have been extremely turned on, except for the fact that they all fell asleep without noticing it, and Yuna was drooling all over him. Baralai was snoring, Lulu was mumbling something in her sleep, when all of a sudden, Yuna's eyes flickered open.

Yuna was the first one to open her eyes, one green, one blue, trying to recollect her memories. She yawned, and then it came.

The pain rushing to her head, and one look up seeing Baralai's face. If you woke up to that, you would do the same thing. She screamed, causing the three of them to jump up, and landing in a pathetic heap.

"What the hell happened?" she said, trying to pick herself up, but it was no use.

Baralai was too heavy. They both looked at each other for a moment, and then back at Yuna.

"It's too early for this," Lulu muttered, getting up and heading towards the kitchen. Then, putting all weirdness aside, she glanced at the clock.

"It's 10 o'clock!" she shrieked, "School!" And then, "Oh no! My father's going to kill me,"

"Don't worry," Baralai prodded gently, "Lulu already called him, to let him know you were spending the night for a school project,"

Yuna gulped, putting her hand to her forehead, trying to ease down the pain a little. A hangover. This could only mean one thing. The memories from last night all came flooding back. Oh my Yevon.

"Baralai, I can't believe you let me get drunk the first time we go out,"

"Hey!" he said defensively, "It wasn't my fault! I left you for like, ten minutes, and I come back and you're mindlessly getting sloshed off of punch,"

"It tasted good, what can I say?" she shrugged, "How was I supposed to know?"

"Yuna, have you ever been to one of Seymour's parties before?"

"No," she admitted, "But what does that have to do with it?"

"He puts in the punch so the cops don't bust him. Either way, they couldn't really, he's the son of a Maester, and no one's gonna cross that line,"

Silence ensued, and Yuna felt the circulation of blood in her legs going.

"Get off me, will you?" she snapped, and he ambled back.

"Sheesh, no need to go all PMS on me,"

Yuna glared at him, and he recoiled, as they both entered the kitchen.

"Anyone for Trix?" Lulu asked, lazily passing the cereal box.

Sugar with some type of artificial starch in it. No way Yuna was going through that first thing in the morning. Speaking of which, her stomach lurched, and she felt it coming on.

"Oh Yevon," she almost hurled, putting her hand over her mouth and ran towards the bathroom.

Baralai raised an eyebrow, jokingly, "It's not that bad is it?" Inspecting the cereal box, he proved Yuna's thoughts to be correct.

He then proceeded to pour himself a bowl.

"So, what are we gonna do today? It's too late to go to school," Baralai inquired, taking a bite out of his cereal.

"Sit around, watch crappy television," Lulu shrugged, "What do you usually do on Friday?"

"Go out, have fun, like normal people," he countered, "Think Yuna would be up for it? We could go around town,"

"At 10 o'clock in the morning?"

"Sure, why not? It's better than sitting here watching Yuna hurl,"

"She should be fine in about an hour," Lulu said, "So if you want to do anything after that, I'm fine with that, just as long as it doesn't involve drugs,"

Baralai almost groaned. "Just because I do drugs doesn't mean I sell 'em," he rolled his eyes, "Don't you know better than to believe school rumours?"

"I didn't say you sold drugs," she replied, "And no, I don't. If I did, why would I be friends with Yuna?"

"Good point," he mused, finishing up his Trix, and rinsing the bowl off in the sink. "Should I go check on her?"

"No, I will,"

She entered the bathroom, watching Yuna heave all of last night's contents, tears streaming down her face.

"Yuna, I know you feel terrible right now, but if it passes, in say…" Lulu thought for a moment, "An hour or two, do you feel up to going to town with Baralai and I?"

"An hour or two?" she mumbled, "How about now? I don't think I have anything left in me, and if I stay here my headache's going to get worse,"

"Yuna, try laying down for an hour, though, just to be safe," she said, which Yuna quickly agreed to as they left the bathroom, entering the livingroom.

Lulu's apartment was pretty small. There was one bathroom, the kitchen, a living room, and her mother's room. Lulu caught Baralai just in time before he lit a joint.

"Baralai!" she exclaimed, snatching it from his hands, "If my mother smells this, I'm completely dead,"

"Where is she, anyway?" Yuna questioned.

"Out of town, for the week," she replied, and added a "Thank God"

"What about your parents?" Yuna asked Baralai, who just shrugged, and decided to drop it, as he made no effort to reply, or even lie about it.

"So, what's up? We going or what?"

"Yuna needs to rest," Lulu said, "We should go in about an hour," Then, putting the joint in her pocket, she took the remote control, and the TV went on in a flash, as Yuna left the room.

"Do you usually like watching television without sound?" he questioned, watching the intro for 'Friends' play.

"Wait a sec," she mumbled, trying to find the remote for the volume. Baralai looked around, and spotted it on the couch, sandwiched in-between two cushions. He pressed the "Mute" button, with a look of a satisfaction on his face.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" the sound came booming in, causing them both to fall back, recoiling hastily desperately trying to lower the volume.

"Geesh," he tried to shrug it off after, sarcastically, "You trying to wake up the entire neighborhood?"

Lulu was going to retort something, but decided against saying anything at all as they both sank into the couch, exhausted, watching 'Friends' play.

XXX

"Baralai, are you sure about this?" Yuna repeated for the tenth time, almost.

"Yuna, relax," he reassured her, "What are they going to do to us, throw us in jail for missing a day of school? If they ask, we can just say we're from out of town,"

"But you don't understand!" she exclaimed, "My father is Lord Brask----a,"

"You're what?" Baralai stopped. "You're Lord Braska's daughter,"

"Yes, so you see," she said frantically, "I can't be caught cutting school!"

"Ah, what the hell Yuna, I don't care if you're Lord Braska's daughter or not," he said, "You're way too uptight, we gotta let you have some fun,"

"I remember last time you tried talking me into this," she glared, and he grinned, "Your eyes aren't getting me this time,"

Lulu tagged behind, trying to ignore their conversation by blasting music on her Ipod. The two kept bickering, until they finally reached the mall.

"You're taking us to a mall?" Yuna raised an eyebrow, her eyes practically suggesting what she was thinking.

"There's an arcade there, it's fun?" he offered.

"An arcade?" she asked incredulously.

"That's the only thing I could think of that we could all actually go to,"

Yuna glanced at him for a moment. Was it just her, or was Baralai getting soft? Either that or he had way too many joints last night. As they entered the building, Lulu finally took out her headphones.

"You're taking us to a mall?" she repeated Yuna's exact words, and he almost groaned.

"The great drug-dealing Baralai is taking you to an arcade," he replied sarcastically, "Either of you got any quarters?"

They walked a bit further, and then down a corner, and then Lulu saw a shop that appealed to her.

"Oaka the Third's extraordinaire house of Magic"

"Oh! I need some potions," Lulu's eyes perked up, and she entered quickly. Baralai mumbled something and Yuna just walked behind.

"In need of love, mate?"

Baralai spun around to see who dared to talk to him right now. There was a short, red-haired fat boy in some get-up he had never seen before, which made him crack a laugh.

"Please," he said, "In that get-up, I wouldn't be asking anyone that,"

"Baralai!" Yuna reprimanded him, "He's only doing his job,"

"Well God-damn, would you take a look at him?" he started cracking up, and Yuna saw the depressed look on the boy's face. He didn't look a day over 15. She nudged him roughly. "I'm sorry, but I can't help it,"

"He's right," he muttered, "I only took this job because my dad forced me to, its completely humiliating,"

"Hey, I think you're doing a great job," Yuna tried to encourage him.

"Sorry," Baralai finally calmed down. "What's your name, kid?"

"Oaka," he began to walk away, but Baralai caught up with him. What was up with his damn conscience?

"Listen, I'm sorry, listen, I'll tell you what, me and some of my friends are going to the arcade right now, maybe you wanna ditch work and come with?"

"Sure," Oaka shrugged, "Might as well,"

Lulu walked up to the three, took one look at Oaka, and then at Baralai.

"Who is this?" she gave him an odd stare. He was dressed in some green over-alls, and he had on a blue hat, with a yellow shirt underneath.

"Oaka," he replied before either of them could explain, "And your name is…?"

"Lulu," she said, and Yuna gave her a look like 'Don't say anything' so she just shrugged it off, and the three headed off towards the arcade.


	7. New Attractions

Chapter 6: New Attractions

"So, what do you think of this shirt?" Yuna asked, pressing a red spaghetti strap shirt to herself.

The girls had decided to ditch Baralai and Oaka at the arcade, leaving them to combat against each other in "Spaces Invaders 3", while they went shopping. Baralai had somehow convinced them to go to an amusement park this afternoon, and Yuna wanted something at least decent to wear.

"Do you really like this guy?" Lulu inquired.

"Nah," Yuna said, putting the shirt back, "I like him better as a friend, don't you? He's getting kind of sweet,"

"I suppose," she shrugged, "Or are you just holding back because of Tidus? Because if you are…"

"Lulu, come on, me and Tidus are never going to go out, so why would I be holding back because of him?"

"Because you're in love with him," she stated. Yuna stopped. That was true. She couldn't stop thinking about him! But he was with Rikku, so there was no chance of that, even if they were becoming friends.

"How can I be in love with someone that's never even noticed me as more than someone they pass in the halls?" she quickly tried to make up for the silence.

"Because we don't choose who we love,"

Yuna sighed, forgetting completely about the choice of clothes.

Sometimes thinking about it made her so depressed, that she'd cry for hours. Tidus never noticed her, after trying so hard. Sometimes, she would go by her window, just to watch him turn off his light and go to sleep. Not that she was some creepy stalker, but if you lived next to Tidus, you would do the same thing!

He was so unbelievably…for lack of a better word, hot. Baralai was right about one thing, he was Mr. Perfect Abs. In gym class Yuna could hardly pay attention to the volleyball game, because Tidus was on the other side without a shirt on. Maybe that's why the girls team always lost. Hm.

There was no denying that she had fallen completely in love with him, but was she? Sometimes she could feel it more than anything, yet at other times she felt nothing at all. She tried to convince herself that it was all in her head, but she proved herself incorrect whenever those feelings would come again, rushing back as painful as ever.

She could almost feel her heart ripping at times, but with one look at him, he would make her whole again. It seemed like they fit together, like they were meant to be, like one part of his heart was hers, and one part of hers was his. That, without him, Yuna would stop breathing, because she couldn't live without him.

But if that were true, then how come they were so far apart?

"Yuna?" Lulu asked, suddenly concerned by her silence, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she said despondently, "Let's just get this shirt and go find Baralai," And then suddenly, forced a smile, making her seem chipper as they headed towards the cash register.

XXX

"God! That's like the sixth game in a row,"

"Told you I was good at this," Oaka smirked, "Up for a seventh?"

Baralai felt completely humiliated, he was getting his ass whooped by a 10th grader. He was about to retort something, but saw Lulu and Yuna heading towards him.

"Never mind, the girls are here," he found the perfect excuse to get out of another failed attempt of beating Oaka at Space Invaders.

"How'd you end up with two hot girls like that?"

He found the question to be rather humorous, in fact humorous enough to crack another laugh.

"I work out," he said nonchalantly, and then grinned, "I'm kidding. They're just my friends,"

"Pathetic," he shook his head, "Anyways, I have to get back to work before my dad notices I'm gone,"

Before Baralai could say anything else, the kid was gone. His last question made him think a little. Yuna and Lulu were slowly becoming one of the few friends he'd had since grade school, but was he interested in them any other way?

He had thought he was interested in Yuna, now it only seemed platonic, although at times she could be extremely attractive. Lulu, too, but she seemed to have something going on with Wakka, even though she'd never admit it in a thousand years.

And there was no way he could look like a fag in front of everyone else. He was hanging out with two really hot girls, and he wasn't even making a pass at them or anything. Sheesh, what was wrong with him these days?

_Ah, who cares what anyone thinks? They can all go to hell. _

And with that, he headed in the direction of his two newfound friends.

"Hey," he greeted, "You guys find anything?"

"Yeah, sort of," Yuna replied, and then looking around, "Where's Oaka?"

"Oh, he left, said something about going back to work,"

"Alright, so then we go back to my place so we can get ready, and then we're off?" Lulu asked.

The two agreed, and started walking back to Lulu's apartment building.

XXX

"May I present, the new and improved Yuna!" Lulu joked, as Yuna entered the living room.

Baralai's jaw dropped.

So much for platonic.

Yuna looked so unbelievably sexy. She was wearing tight black jeans, a navy-blue spaghetti strap, made of silk. You could even see a bit of cleavage. Her hair was tied up in some messy pony-tail, which made her seem so much more appealing.

"Damn girl," he whistled, "You sure pulled out all the stops,"

She blushed at his comment, and Lulu rolled her eyes.

"Baralai, get a hold of yourself,"

"What, jealous?" he joked to Lulu.

"As if," she laughed, "Come on, let's go,"

As they entered the elevator, he couldn't stop looking at Yuna. Just looking at her made him want to… oh man. Hoping neither of them would notice, he tried to think of something else, forcing his eyes shut.

Although the only mental pictures that followed were of him and Yuna making out on his couch, slowly getting to third base. He had liked to believe for the past 10 hours that he had changed, but unfortunately he was still a guy, and guys…had certain urges.

And who could blame him, really. His eyes snapped open, and then his eyes scanned the elevator for something, anything to get his mind off of Yuna and him going at it.

The elevator door clicked open, but it wasn't at their floor. An old, fat, he noted to himself, hag came in. Any such thoughts of sex completely faded.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Pots," Lulu greeted her, and her eyes practically devoured Baralai. Oh, gross. He shuddered as the doors clicked shut.

"Good afternoon Lulu!" she said, "Who's this fine young man with you?"

His stomach lurched.

"This is my friend, Baralai,"

She wedged herself closer, almost on purpose, and he could feel her breath on his skin. She wreaked of old garlic, and something else…

Suddenly, the lights in the elevator went off, and they felt the abrupt stop. There was silence for a moment, but then the sound of Baralai screaming like a little girl sent Lulu and Yuna jumping.

The lights went back on, and the smile on Mrs. Pots face was wider, for some odd reason. The doors clicked open, and Mrs. Pots left, the doors shutting again.

"What was that all about?" Yuna demanded an explanation, crossing her arms on her chest. He looked like he would never see the light of day again. He looked completely disgusted, traumatized…

"Baralai, either I'm telling everyone you're afraid of the dark, or you're going to tell me why you just scared the hell out of both of us," Lulu said, waiting expectantly for a reply.

He gulped, looking as if he was about to cry.

"Mrs. Pots just grabbed my-my-"

"Yes?" she said, trying to get him to spit it out. "What?"

"Mrs. Pots just grabbed my privates!" he yelled as the doors clicked open again.

"Thank you," Lulu said dryly, "Would you like to announce that to the entire lobby again?"

Baralai's mouth instantly clamped shut as the three left the elevator door, trying to ignore the odd stares everyone seemed to be giving them, as they headed out the building, and into the parking lot.

"You better not tell anyone about this," he muttered to the two of them, who just started cracking up.

"This is not funny!" he exclaimed, "You didn't just get violated by some old hag,"

That comment just made the two of them laugh harder, and Lulu opened the door to her car.

"Just get in," she said, starting up the car engine.

Lulu drove a little Honda Accord, two seats in the back, two in the front. Yuna decided to take the back seat for some odd reason, and he took the front. The amusement park was about a half an hour away, so to kill the time, Lulu decided to turn on the radio.

"Hot" by Avril Lavigne was playing. Ok, no way was Baralai going to be caught listening to some chick song in any circumstances. He reached over, and immediately changed the station, Lulu glaring at him.

Just his luck, his favorite song, "Makes Me Wonder" by Maroon 5 was just starting to play. All of them, silently agreeing to the music played, didn't touch the radio any more.

"Do you like this song?" he asked Lulu, who nodded. "It's my favorite,"

They all talked for about the next half an hour, just enjoying getting to know each other, and then soon arrived at "Shilanda", trying to find a parking place.

"So wait, he dumped you, after all that?" he asked incredulously, opening the door.

"Yeah, he always seemed kinda weird," Lulu said, "But I guess I don't blame him too much,"

"Well, this guy sounds like a complete idiot," he shook his head, and Lulu bought three tickets to get into Shilanda.

"Have a good day!"

"Why do they even bother saying that?" he questioned, as the three entered.

"Protocol, probably," Yuna shrugged, "So, which ride do you want to go on first?"

"Well, I for one, am starving, anyone up for ice cream?"

"Sure," Lulu said, and Yuna shook her head. The two of them headed off to the ice cream booth, leaving Yuna by herself.

"Hey Yuna," she heard a dreamy-voice say, and for a second there, she thought she was just imagining it.

"Yuna?" She spun around. Tidus Yokinoshi was standing right in front of her, looking as attractive as ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliff hanger, oh, don't you just love those? Muahaha. Yes, I know I'm evil.


	8. The Immature Jock

Chapter 7: The Immature Jock

"Hi Tidus," she replied, ignoring the butterflies swarming in her stomach right now.

"Whatcha doing here, all by yourself?" he questioned, "I didn't see you at school today, thought you were sick or something,"

"Yeah, I was," she said truthfully, "I'm here with Lulu, she just went off to get some ice cream," for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to tell him Baralai was here too.

Besides, what she said wasn't a complete lie. It was true, she had been sick with a hangover, and Lulu did go get some ice cream with Baralai.

"Oh," he said, "I'm here with Gip, it's his little sisters birthday,"

"I didn't know Gippal had a little sister,"

Why was she shaking, god-damn it stop shaking, she berated herself. It's only a guy, this is a normal conversation, and it's not like he's asking you to make-out or anything…

"Are you okay?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Y-yeah, I guess I'm still feeling a bit sick," she lied.

_Pull yourself together, Yuna! _She screamed inwardly, and suddenly as if obeying her command, she stopped shaking. Phew.

"Well, for a sec there you looked kinda queasy," he shrugged.

Okay, it wasn't the end of the world. He didn't notice she was shaking, he just thought she looked like she had turned a shade of green. Was it normal that she had felt like vomiting at a time like this?

"Better go," she joked, "Wouldn't want you to catch it," Stupid, stupid, stupid, she berated herself, walking away.

"Wait!" he suddenly cried, and she turned around.

"Yes?" she said, expectantly.

"Me and my friends are having some type of Friday night bash to-"

"Tidus?" a voice said, behind Yuna. It was Rikku. Figures she'd ruin everything.

"What do you want?" his voice suddenly became cold. Yuna was confused for a second. Weren't they going out?

"We need to talk," she said, biting her lip. Did it look like Rikku was going to…cry?

"Well, there's nothing to talk about," he snapped, "We're over,"

Over? Tidus and Rikku broke up? Yuna seemed almost bouncing inside, as horrible as it was.

"Tidus please!" her voice almost seemed desperate, and then she looked to Yuna, narrowing her eyes, as if to say 'Fuck off'. Baralai and Lulu soon came to the rescue, ice cream in hand.

"Hey Yuna we got you some ice-Oh," Baralai suddenly realized she wasn't alone, glanced at her, glanced at Tidus, then at Rikku. Seeing the situation, he took Yuna by the hand, who seemed to be in a daze.

"Yuna," he whispered, "Take the hint,"

"Listen Tidus, I'll see you later," she said, clearing her throat, "It seems like you and Rikku have some things you need to discuss,"

XXX

She was walking off! Right when he had had the courage to ask her out, Rikku just had to come and ruin everything.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night, I was completely wasted and I had no idea what I was doing," she said, "I really miss you, Tidus,"

He looked into her swirly green eyes, to see if she was lying. But she wasn't, which was weird. He blinked, and then, as if remembering something, his eyes became cold.

"There's nothing left to say, okay, just drop it and go fuck Seymour,"

"Tidus, I love _you, _you know I do," she begged. Tidus shut up automatically. Rikku loved him? Since when?

"Well, if you love me so much, then you'll stay away," and he turned away, but she refused to let him go, grabbing him by the arm, she spun him around and kissed him on the lips.

For a moment, he felt himself react, kissing her back. Then he pushed it her away, roughly. She fell to the ground.

"I said we're over!" he practically shouted, "Do I have to spell it out to you? Are you stupid?"

Rikku started to cry, which was completely unlike her. Rikku did not cry for anyone, let alone him. She manipulated people to do whatever she wanted them to do.

This was all an act, he concluded. But the look in her eyes told him different. Suddenly, he felt guilty.

He had just humiliated her in front of all these people when she had confessed her feelings for him. His angry expression turned to a soft one, and he kneeled down, stroking the side of her cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I don't know what came over me. Are you okay?"

Rikku couldn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around him and sobbed.

"Shhh…" he whispered into her ear. They stayed in this position for awhile, trying to ignore everyone that was looking at them.

"Rikku," he let go of her, "Listen, I know I should've explained things better, but we, can't get back together."

She looked confused for a second. "Why?"

"I think I like someone else," he confessed. "Don't get me wrong. You're a great girl, you're beautiful, talented, everything a guy would want. But we're just not right for each other,"

He was being way too nice about this.

"I humiliate myself in front of all these people, and that's all you have to say?" she said incredulously, "Fuck you," she stormed off, leaving him in the dust.

"Damn," Gippal laughed, approaching him after, "Girl doesn't know how to take a hint,"

"Yeah, gees, sorry Gip," Tidus tried to laugh it off, "Where's Melinda?"

"Off on some kiddy ride," he shrugged, "Don't think I'll stick around much longer,"

"Why not? There's tons of cool rides here,"

"Not really feeling up to it," he said casually. "Plus, we need to get back, party starts at 7 and it's already 4,"

"Which leaves us with 3 hours to set it up…good point, let's go,"

XXX

"What was that all about?" Lulu asked.

"He was about to ask me out!" she wailed, "Tidus Yokinoshi was about to ask me out, but she had to come and ruin everything!"

They both looked at her as if to say 'I told you so'.

"What?" she said, "Are you two just PURPOSELY trying to rub it in my face? You could at least say 'Okay Yuna, go to the party tonight! Maybe Tidus likes you now',"

"Yuna, just cause he wants to get laid doesn't mean he likes you," Baralai pointed out, and then said, "Listen…let's not talk about this anymore, we're here to have fun right?"

"Yeah, but this sucks," she mumbled, and then stopped. Rikku and Tidus were making out a few feet away from her. (A/N: That's when Rikku kissed Tidus)

"Looks like they sure made up fast," Lulu said sarcastically, "Yuna, let's not look at this, okay? It's only going to make you depressed, and Baralai's right. We came here to have fun, not to get stuck in some Tidus drama,"

Yuna tore her eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of her, and let out a smile, "Alright, you're right," she admitted, "So one of you wanna go on the Ferris Wheel with me?"

"We're at Shelinda's, and the first ride you want to go on is the Ferris Wheel?" Baralai looked as though he couldn't believe her.

"Why not?" her eyes pleaded with him.

"Fine," he gave in to her puppy dog look, and then mumbling to himself, "I'm going soft,"

"Well, you two have fun," Lulu smirked at Baralai, who gave her a dirty look back, and then winked, taking Yuna's hand in his.

Lulu's jaw dropped, her eyes narrowing back at him. She suddenly then felt very alone, standing by herself in the middle of the amusement park waiting for Yuna and Baralai to finish the ride. And then she felt two muscular arms wrap around her, kissing her neck.

Who the fuck…

"Hey Lu," his deep voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Wakka, get your hands off me," she shrugged him off, upset, "Just because you helped me at the party doesn't mean I'm your own personal grope slave now,"

"Are you sure you want that?" he suddenly positioned himself, so he could look her in the eye. This was the most serious she had ever seen him since 7th grade, when Chappu died.

"Yes, I'm sure," she snapped, slowly faltering into his gaze. "I'm sure…"

Time seemed to have momentarily stopped, and Wakka seemed to be leaning in towards her. He had never been this bold before, and it was literally scaring Lulu. Every muscle in her body ached, and for once, she didn't resist it.

"Lu," he snapped her out of her it. He just had to say something, she wasn't even breathing for crying out loud. She looked terrified.

"Look me in the eyes, and tell me that you don't want me, and I'll leave you alone,"

She stopped herself, suddenly realizing where she was, and who he was.

"Is that the best pick-up line you've got? Because it isn't working,"

"Looked like it was to me," he smirked. Her mouth shut for once in her life, she couldn't think of anything to reply to Wakka, because she couldn't deny it. She could easily lie to him, but for some reason her mouth just wouldn't allow it.

"Answer me," he demanded, roughly, both his hands grasping her shoulders.

She looked him over for a moment. He was incredibly good-looking. So what if he was an idiot, and he was just attracted to her? Her eyes wandered to his mouth, his full lips seemed so appealing right now, but was it the right time? Lulu wasn't even sure about him.

Ah, screw him, she decided, and screw time, she added, crushing her lips to his. He responded, pressing his lips back against hers, positioning his hands on her waist. Their tongues made contact, and she just had to add herself that he was an incredibly good kisser.

Her hands traced up and down his back, pushing him closer to her, so that they would be touching. She felt him stiffen a little, and then relax. It was apparent he wasn't used to be this close.

His hands removed themselves from their limp position above Lulu's deriere, and began caressing her, slowly. She didn't care that the entire world was watching, and that Baralai and Yuna would be back soon.

She didn't care that Wakka knew she was extremely attracted to him, and she didn't even care that he might just be using her. All she cared about was this moment in time, and that was all that mattered.

"Ahem!" she was about ready to cast a Firaga spell on whoever interrupted them.

"Wak, we gotta split,"

Wakka was glaring in Gippal's direction, who was apparently trying very hard not to look frightened.

"I'll be in the car," Gippal said, recoiling hastily. Wakka was grinning from ear-to-ear at Lulu, who squirmed free from his grasp.

The two looked at each other. What could they say? What could Lulu possibly say to explain that? Wakka decided to ruin the moment by saying something incredibly stupid.

"Damn Lu, didn't know you wanted me that bad," he chuckled. List of things not to say after making out with the girl you've liked for 2 years.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she practically spat, her eyes shooting daggers at him. "I can't believe you Wakka,"

"What, I can't blame you, ya? I mean my sexy body is a bit too much for some girls to handle,"

"I highly doubt that, by the way you reacted to me," she scoffed.

"Didn't seem like that to me,"

Lulu couldn't listen to this anymore, and walked off in the opposite direction. Wakka was no longer nice, he was a complete idiot, jerk, and in Lulu's mind, forever an immature jock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, that was surprisingly dramatic. Twisted… That chapter sucked. Agh.


	9. Far Away

Chapter 8: Far Away

Yuna's head felt dizzy, that was the fifth rollercoaster Baralai had convinced her to go on. He assured her each and every time it would be fun, but every time they went down, or on a loopy-dee-loop she'd literally feel her heart pounding out of her chest, just wishing she could get off. Lulu seemed awfully grumpy after they had came back from the Ferris Wheel, which she said she'd talk about on the trip back, since she didn't want to ruin the day. Yuna probably had at least gone on every single ride, the spin of terror, the haunted house, bumper cars, water roller coaster…she had lost count. But despite her complaints, it was actually pretty fun, being here with Lulu and Baralai.

"I think I'm going to hurl," she muttered, "This is all your fault, Baralai,"  
"Hey, you agreed to it," he said, wrapping an arm around her. "You gonna be okay?"  
"Yeah, I think so, I had fun though," she smiled.

"Yuna, we have to get back, it's almost 4 o'clock," Lulu said, "I'll try to leave a message at your father's house but that only leaves us with a half an hour to get home, and a half an hour to hang out,"

It was really almost over, Yuna's smile dissipated. She felt like Cinderella getting out of her pumpkin carriage ride.

"Hey, don't be sad Yuna," Baralai tried to comfort her, "We'll see each other on Monday,"  
"I guess so," she sighed, "It's just I haven't had this much fun in a long time, and I really don't want it to end,"  
"Reality sucks doesn't it," Lulu sighed too, sitting down next to Baralai. Yuna's expression suddenly turned puzzled.  
"What do you mean, Lulu?" Baralai asked, slipping his arm around her too. This was good.

"Alright, you have to promise me you won't tell anyone," she looked dead serious, and both of them nodded, curiosity over-taking them.

"Well I…" her voice trailed off.

"Got a boob job?"

Lulu glared at Baralai, who let out a nervous chuckle.

"No, you idiot," she punched him in the arm.

"Okay, okay, sheesh, what happened?"  
"I was going to save it for the trip back, but I guess since…alright well I"  
"Lulu, it can't be any worse then what happened to me today," he shuddered at the memory. Her small, slimy hands…he shook his head quickly, trying to shake it off.

"Fine," she finally mumbled, "I made out with Wakka,"  
"What?" Yuna asked, "Sorry, I can't hear you,"  
"I made out with Wakka!" she said, exasperated, "He just looked so hot, and I…"  
"Hahaha! You made out with Wakka," Baralai sounded like a retarded 4th grader, pointing at Lulu.

"Very mature,"  
He grinned. "Okay, sorry. So you made out with Wakka…and? What's so bad about that?"  
"Well, it would've been great, if he didn't open his mouth after,"  
"What? You're the drool, slobber and teeth type?"

She glared at him again. "You know what I mean,"  
"Yes, he's an idiot," he concluded, "I'm aware of that. And you like him,"  
"Aww, that's so cute," Yuna finally entered the conversation, "You like Wakka,"

Lulu was going to retort something to Yuna, but decided against it.

"Yeah…but he's so stupid," she buried her hands in her face, "What do you guys think I should do?"  
"I dunno," he shrugged, pulling her closer to him, stroking her hair. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.  
"Baralai!"

"What?"

"Men," she muttered, unhooking Baralai's arm from her shoulder, and walking towards the car. The trip back was relatively silent, with the occasional wise crack from Baralai, and Yuna trying to weasel some more information out of Lulu.

"Yuna, I have some things I need to take care of," Lulu said, getting out of the car, "So, Baralai's going to have to drive you home, I hope that's okay,"  
"Alright, bye Lulu!" she gave her a hug, and Baralai hugged them both. Lulu gave him a 'Wtf' look.

"What? I just thought it seemed like a group hug moment," he slowly slid his arms off of both of them.

"Goodbye Baralai," and then she was gone, entering the apartment building.

"So, I guess it's just you and me huh?" he grinned at Yuna, who would've rolled her eyes if he didn't look so attractive.

"I guess so," she mused, "So where'd you park your car?"  
"Somewhere around here. It's probably the ugliest piece of shit on the block, so you can't really miss it,"

They were walking around for about five minutes, until they finally spotted it. He pulled out his keys, and Yuna slid in the front seat next to him. The sound of Metallica blasting in her ears caused Baralai to blush. Blush? Baralai? Man, he really was on something today. He quickly turned it off.

"Sorry,"

Yuna proceeded to give him directions to her house, and after that, it seemed pretty quiet. She didn't live all that far from Lulu, it was only about a 2 minute drive.

"Try parking about a block away," she suddenly seemed embarrassed, "If my father…"  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it," he said, "See you later Yun, okay?"  
Yuna got out of the car, and said goodbye to Baralai, walking down the block to her home. It had seemed like forever since she had been home, yet it had only been about 2 days. She lived by herself with her father, and currently her grandparents were visiting all the way from Besaid. Her house was nothing short of spectacular, it was probably the biggest house on the block. Tidus' house almost seemed insignificant compared to hers. Why was she unpopular then? Because in Zanarkand, hardly anyone had to worry about money. It was one of the richest cities in Spira, and filled with most of the celebrities that were famous everywhere else. Yuna had refused to tell anyone she was Lord Braska's daughter though, even Tidus didn't really know. Her father spent almost all of his time up in his boudoir studying ancient Spiran history. And then, entering the door, she hoped that her father wouldn't notice she got home.  
"Yuna," His strong voice came softly into her ears. He was lounging on a nearby armchair, reading a newspaper.  
"Hello father," she smiled, almost fakely.

"Where were you?" he inquired, momentarily putting down what he was reading. "You're late from school, and I didn't see the bus stop here,"  
That's probably just about when her mind went screaming, trying to find the recesses over her mind for an excuse. Thankfully, she thought up one quickly.  
"Kimahri Ronso and I are working on writing a play together," she said. "I got a ride back with Lulu,"

She searched his eyes, as if dreading his reaction, but instead was only met with a,  
"Alright then," and then resumed to reading his newspaper. Yuna ran up the stairs quickly. That was a close one. Sinking into her bed, she glanced over at her clock. It was 5 o'clock. What was she going to do? She remembered Tidus had almost invited her to go to a party tonight, but there was no chance of going to that, especially not if her father was already suspicious of her. And even if she could, him and Rikku were back together. Just how much of a jerk was he? Was he only interested in her for that brief amount of time because Rikku broke his heart? Why did she even bother, she felt miserable inside. She suddenly realized how exhausted she was, half-heartedly pulling the covers over her head, getting out her mp3 player putting on her favorite song "Far Away". Probably the worst thing to do in this scenario, since that song always made her think of Tidus. So with that, she closed her eyes and began to fall asleep, the song beginning.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
_  
_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you_  
_I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go_


	10. You're Crazy

Chapter 9: You're Crazy 

The sound of silence filled Yuna's room, the batteries to her mp3 had gone dead, and the only sound was the light breeze entering her room. Until suddenly…

_Tick._

Yuna stirred a little.

_Tick._

She put her pillow over her head.

_Smash._

"Oh shit!"

Yuna's eyes fluttered open rather quickly, wondering what on earth was happening. She glanced at the hole in her window, and gulped, opening it slowly. Peering into the eerie darkness she made a figure who could be none other than Tidus, or this could just be a dream. Either way, it was a dream that was going to end very soon as soon as her father walked through that door wondering what on earth was happening.

"Psst!" he whispered.

"Tidus, are you crazy?" she whispered incredulously back, out of her window.

"Come on Yuna!"

She looked at Tidus, and then looked at the pipe going on the side of her house. It was awfully risky, and if something went wrong, she could end up with a broken leg. Aw, screw it.

"Wait a second,"

She fixed herself up a little, but thankfully she was still wearing her 'hot' clothes from earlier. Then, taking a deep breath, she began her risqué attempt down the pipe. She had never done anything like this in her entire life, but then again, Tidus had never paid attention to her either. Half-way down, something did start to feel terribly wrong, and one of the screws attaching the pipe to her wall, began to get loose. She let out a scream, and fell right on top of Tidus.

"Hey," he greeted, sort of awkwardly, her body pressing into his.

He could feel her breath on his skin, and unfortunately for him, this only lasted momentarily because she scrambled up quickly, looking around for any sign of her father emerging from his sleep. After realizing that it was safe, she heaved a sigh of relief, and then looked at Tidus, expectantly.

"Well, you didn't think that I was going to give up that easily did you?" he gave her a cocky grin, and Yuna looked puzzled. "You want to come to the party with me?"

"If I didn't, do you think I would've risked breaking my leg coming down that small excuse for a pipe?" she raised an eyebrow, which caused him to chuckle.

"You're right…you're right. So, shall we?" He extended his arm to her, and as she was about to accept, a very angry looking Jecht emerged from Tidus' front door.

"Uh oh…" he mumbled, "How fast can you run?"

And without a second thought, the two of them made a mad dash down the street, Tidus laughing his ass off, Yuna almost completely scared out of her mind. They stopped at this park, near a cemetery, keeling over in the grass.

"Did you see the look on his face?" he looked almost gleeful.

"You're completely nuts," she finally cracked a laugh, trying to catch her breath.

"But I'm still attractive," he grinned, over-confidently. Figures, Tidus could possibly be the only guy that could say that, and no one would question it. Yuna didn't deny it, and he felt a wave of satisfaction going over him. "So, Gip's place is about four blocks from here…hope you don't mind walking,"

"Well, it's not like we have any other choice," she pointed out.

"Good point," for some reason, whenever Yuna was around now, Tidus couldn't stop grinning. They walked a bit further, an uncomfortable silence settling over them.

"So…" she began, a cool breeze suddenly going over the two. "The wind…it's … nice,"

Yuna's pathetic attempt at conversation was enough to make the two burst into laughter.

"So, I heard you're Lord Braska's daughter,"

"Who told you that?" she started to feel uneasy.

"Jecht," he replied, "Said he was his guardian, imagine that, my old man, a guardian," he seemed to find it amusing, but Yuna didn't. It seemed like her and Tidus were more bound together then they thought. Not really wanting to talk about it, she changed the subject.

"You're going to play professional blitzball after high school, right?"

"Yeah, something like that," for some odd reason, he almost seemed miserable by the possibility. "My dad wants me to move to Besaid, join some half-assed team called the Aurochs. They haven't won a single game in thirty years, but they're paying me big, so yeah,"

"Besaid, I used to live in Besaid," she smiled at the memory. She was born in Besaid. Times had been great then. Times when her mother was still alive, times when her family was there. But once they had found out her mother was Al Bhed…things had never been the same. Her eyes painfully shut, trying to block out the memory of her mother's death.

"Yuna…are you okay?" Tidus seemed concerned all of a sudden. "You look…pained,"

"Nothing, I was just remembering something," she mumbled. And before they could say anything else, Gippal's house loomed large, music booming from practically all the way down the street.

"He overdoes it…a bit,"

"A bit?" she tilted her head to the side, almost as if mocking him. "Well, guess I'll just have to see huh? Race you there,"

"Hey!" he called after her, trying to catch up. Yuna was already there though, smiling from ear to ear.

"I'll have you know that the star player of the Zanarkand Abes never loses a race," he teased, "I let you win,"

"Uh huh, you let yourself keep thinking that," she teased back, entering the door, Tidus only a few steps behind her.

Her jaw would've dropped if she could even move her mouth at the moment. The place was nothing short of a disaster, everyone running around half-naked and drunk, and it was a complete mess filled with empty beer bottles, clothes and god knows what else. Tidus scratched the back of his head, feeling a little embarrassed that Yuna had to see all this.

"Uh, hey…if you want to go back home, it's perfectly fine," He offered pathetically.

"No," she said, surprising both her and Tidus. The music stopped in the background, and a new song came on. It was a soft, slow one. Maybe to calm down the mood, he mused. He was about to ask Yuna to dance, when all of a sudden, Rikku's 'clic' just decided to appear. They sure had the right timing. Yuna looked uncomfortable, shifting her feet from side to side, and Tidus looked really pissed off. He had tried to be nice to her, but now she was going overboard.

"Hello, _Lesca_," just the sound of Rikku saying her last name made Yuna cringe inside.

She, however, decided that she would ignore her, and have fun with Tidus. She had no idea what was going on between the two, but she wanted to show Rikku that she could ignore her. She grabbed Tidus by the hand, and put her arms around his neck, swaying back and forth to the song. He seemed surprised at her boldness, and how she had just completely blew Rikku off, who by the way, looked really bitched.

Fate decided to intervene again, the fire alarm went off, as well as the sprinklers. She looked up at the water falling on them both, and then at Tidus. He looked so handsome, his hair like a shaggy dog, the smile going across his face, the way his bronzed skin looked so appealing when it was wet. And he seemed to have the same look smacked across his face, her shirt revealing more than it should've, her cute smile, and her soft wet hair. Everyone else had tried to scramble out of the house, one, because of the water, two, because Gippal's wrath was scarier than hell itself. They both snapped out of it when Gippal's sound system started to twitch with electricity, and he grabbed her by the hand.

"Let's get out of here!" he said quickly, and the two ran outside with the rest of everyone else.

"TIDUS!" an extremely angry Gippal shouted, and Tidus looked apologetically to Yuna.

"Look, looks like I have some shit to take care of," he said sheepishly, "I feel really bad for not walking you home… but I guess I'll see you on Monday?"

Yuna was too happy to care, and nodded, turning away, hearing Gippal yelling at Tidus in the background. She was soaking wet, tired, but happy, for the second time this week. She laughed.

Life was good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, the next two chapters are going to be 100 Tidus, I just realized we hardly know the guy at all. SO, heads up!


	11. Miss Paine

Chapter 10: Miss Paine

All was silent. Jecht was gone, Gippal had finally calmed down, even Auron and Wakka hadn't talked to him today. He sat down, clicking on random internet pages, hoping to find something interesting. After about a half an hour though, he had given up. Tidus wasn't much of a computer guy. He looked outside his window, trying to see if Yuna was there, but she wasn't. He hadn't seen her around all day. Maybe her father had found out and she was in big trouble. Maybe she went somewhere with Lulu, or Baralai.

Speaking of Baralai…what was up with those three? They were just about the oddest match of friends, Baralai being white ghetto trash, Yuna being extremely elegant, and Lulu …well in his opinion, was either emo, gothic, or just altogether strange.

Yuna was definitely amazing, and he now wondered how he had never really noticed her before. She was so beautiful. Everything about her was perfect. Then he snapped out of it, trying to stop thinking about her. Chances were, the two of them would never hook up. I mean…he was Tidus, and her? She was just Yuna, the average nerd, the one everyone picked on in school. How everyone was oblivious to how hot she was, was beyond him.

Or maybe he was just losing it. Lulu was right in some ways, some people just didn't grow up. Why couldn't it work? Just because he would lose his whole social status in general? Who cares?

'You do.'

His mind argued back. He almost groaned at himself, he was really going scitzo, or something. Either that or Yuna was having more of an effect on him then he previously thought. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered groggily, and then it hit him how tired he was.

"Hey Tidus," the voice said on the other line. It sounded an awful lot like Shuyin, his twin.

"Shuyin?" he questioned, "Is that you?"

"Yeah, I'm coming back into town for the day, just wondering if you'd want to hang out?"

"Sure, got nothing better to do," he said nonchalantly, "Where do you want to go?"

"Actually, I'm pulling up in your driveway right now," he could almost feel him grinning on the other end.

"Alright, peace, I'll be out in a sec,"

Tidus hadn't seen him in over a year. After his mom and Jecht had split up, the family had never been the same. Visits were rare, but Tidus and Shuyin vowed to still be friends, no matter where they'd go. They both had it pretty good now though, he had to admit. He was the star player in a blitzball team, and Shuyin was a rising star, an actor. With their good looks and skill, who could blame a girl for falling in love with one of them?

And so, he opened the door, greeting him with a hug.

"Man, it's been so long,"

"Yeah, I know..." Shuyin admitted, "Would've come earlier, but they wouldn't let me have a break until I finished the last scene,"

"What's this one called?"

"Some chick flick," he shrugged, "It's called "A Cinderella Story". Plot line drove me crazy, but they paid me good, so I got through it,"

"Hey, wasn't Lenne acting in that one?"

"Yeah…" from the look on his face, it was apparent that he had enjoyed acting with Lenne.

"Brat," Tidus muttered, and then Shuyin jabbed him in the ribs.

"Hey, let's go," and with that, the two were off. They chatted about old times, and soon arrived at what he recognized to be the blitzball stadium.

"No way!" he exclaimed, and Shuyin just smiled, knowingly. "I am so gonna beat your ass this time,"

"Beat you there,"

He raced out of the car, Shuyin matching his speed. The two were quite the exquisite sight, both toned, both handsome, both incredibly fast. Enough to make the average girl swoon. Speaking of the average girl, they weren't the only ones that were there at the blitzball stadium when they arrived.

Apparently, they had heard that Shuyin was in town, and where was he to go but to his former blitzball glory? There were at least twenty girls, all cheering as the two reached the stadium. Tidus would've groaned, if he were not used to it. Shuyin winked at a couple, and Tidus rolled his eyes, dragging him in.

He swam in first, and Shuyin followed, blitzball in hand. They played for a couple of hours, matching each other almost in every aspect. If Tidus were to disappear, Shuyin would definitely be his replacement. But at last, Tidus finally won. They then headed towards the lockers, where the showers were located, but sadly for Tidus they were not alone.

The girls from before had all emerged in there, very scantily clad, he added to himself, most of them probably hoping to talk with them. Shuyin seemed happy. He normally would've been happy as well, but something was different this time. He just wasn't going for it. Well, up until he saw _her._

She wasn't like the rest of them. In fact, she looked extremely annoyed by all the giggling females around her. It was hard to describe what she was wearing. It was all held together with belts, and red cloth. It cut off around her waist, and a little below her thighs, accompanied by black leather boots. There was jewelry all over her, but the one that really caught his eye was her necklace. It was like nothing he had ever seen before.

He then decided he would talk to this girl, ignoring all previous thoughts of Yuna. Besides, there was this whole social status thing, and it was making him extremely annoyed. It couldn't hurt to have a little bit of fun, right?

He made his way past the scantily clad females, and right in front of her.

"Hey there,"

"Hi," her voice was another thing in itself. Definitely sexy, he thought to himself. It was girlish in its own way, but deep. She seemed actually sort of happy to talk to him but at the same time there was the same look of annoyance on her face.

"What's your name?"

"Paine," she replied, unfazed by his good-looks. "You are Tidus, blitzball ace, no need for introductions,"

"You may have heard of me, but it doesn't mean you know who I am,"

"Sure I do. You're Tidus. You come to school, every day, on the same bus that I do. You always sit with Wakka, Gippal, or Auron. You're the star player of the blitzball team, which makes you 'oh so hot' of course, you have the most annoying laugh in the world, you act like a fag, but all the girls still like you. You change girlfriends quicker than you pass a blitzball, except for of course Rikku, because you obviously couldn't get into her pants quick enough. You're also the most popular guy in school, which why, is beyond me. I know exactly who you are,"

He laughed, which obviously made her more annoyed then she already was.

"I think I'm going to like you,"

XXX

"What was with you and that chick?" Shuyin asked, once they had finally returned home.

"She's different," he said contentedly. "I think I like her,"

"What about that girl…uh, what was her name? The one that used to live next door?"

"Yuna?" he questioned.

"Yeah, her. The good-looking one. Is she still around?"

"Uh-huh. Why so curious?"

"Oh, never mind. I always thought you had a thing for her,"

"Me? Come on, I hardly even knew she existed up until last we-ek"  
Shuyin stopped, grinning boyishly. "What about last week? Get lucky?" he nudged him, jokingly.

"Nah, I just…I dunno. We ran into each other in this bizarre way…and ever since I looked into those weird mismatched colored eyes of hers, I can't seem to make sense of anything at all,"

"Sounds like you got it pretty bad to me," he said nonchalantly, "So, what's the problem?"

"She's…"

"She's…?"

"Well, she's Yuna." He finished.

"And this is a problem…how?"

"She's Yuna! She's well…"

"Oh God, please tell me you're not basing all this crap on your "social status"?"

Tidus went silent.

"Fuck, oh you idiot. Look, no one will care, seriously," he told him, "You're popular. So what? It's not like you're going down to her 'level' of whatever. You can date whatever shit you want. You can date the ugliest girl in school and because you're you she'll be considered hot."

"It doesn't work like that," he mumbled.

"Trust me, it does. But if it doesn't, who cares? If you like this chick, you shouldn't really care what anyone else thinks,"

"I don't know if I even like her," he said, defending himself. "Besides, the other chick is way less complicated. She's the random chick no one's ever heard of. She's sexy, has one hell of an attitude, and no one will care,"

"Taking the easy way out, huh?"

"Since when do you know anything about high school crap? You haven't been to high school in two years,"

"Tidus," he laughed, "Believe me. Being an actor requires a lot more publicity then being 'popular'. I have to look perfect, be perfect, and date 'perfect' people. Or so they say. But I don't give a damn, and neither should you. Besides, it's not like she's repulsive or anything. She's hot," he shrugged, "I would date her,"

"Then why don't you?" he retorted, "Since you seem to think this isn't complicated at all,"

"You know what," he decided, with a little grin, "I think I will,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Argh! I'm so sorry this took so long, I've been traveling for the past month, and everything has been oh-so-gaga…SO, what will happen now? Will Shuyin succeed in making Yuna his girlfriend? Will Tidus bed Paine? And…what happens on Monday??? (alright, enough with the cheesiness, READ AND REVIEW!!) **xoxo**_


	12. Mental Conversations and Phone Calls

Chapter 11: About Mental Conversations and Phone Calls

Tidus, was of course, naturally insane with jealousy at the mere suggestion of it. But he couldn't show that because then it would prove exactly what Shuyin was saying. So he took the "easy way out", and decided for Paine.

How on earth he was going to do that was beyond him. She was definitely independent, and hated jocks like him. He couldn't exactly label her. He couldn't call her punk, or emo, why he couldn't decide. She definitely looked the part, with her short grey hair (which he naturally assumed was dyed, or she was Al-Bhed) and piercing reddish-brown eyes. Her outfit wasn't punk though, it was so…not weird, just, different in a cool way.

It looked really hot on her though, it wasn't the average short skirt and spaghetti strap girl. That was one of the things he liked about her right off the bat. Her originality. She was the girl that most guys would kill for, in some ways. She probably wouldn't be clingy, she didn't complain about clothes or make-up 24/7, and he couldn't in a million years picture saying things like "I love you" or "I need you".

Maybe she would be at the blitzball game tonight. He was a bit leery about his cut, especially after the big long talk the nurse had given him, but he had played for a few hours today with Shuyin and it didn't seem to affect him much. Speaking of Shuyin, he was playing as a guest tonight on the opposite team. He was looking forward to that.

Shuyin was a great blitzball player, and Tidus loved a challenge. And then, snapping back to reality, which was watching Shuyin flirt with Yuna out his window, he was practically seething. How could he do something like that? Even if he did deny he liked her, he had no right to go over there and flirt with his girl! (A/N: I know this mental conversation thing is a complete rip-off of Stuck, and for which I apologize)

'Wait, hold the phone! Did I just call Yuna _my _girl?'

'Yup.'

'Well, even if she is hot, she's definitely not my girl.'

'Yeah, of course, you wish.'

'No I don't.' 

'Yeah, you do, idiot. Why do you think you want to chop Shuyin in half with a machetti right now?'

'She actually looks like she's enjoying it too,' he sighed.

'Well, he looks like you. Look at it that way,'

"Yeah, but I want Yuna…" he said aloud, without even noticing.

"Talking to yourself little bro?"

Tidus jumped, his chair falling half over. He supported himself with his right hand, trying to get back up but only succeeding in falling all the way.

"N-no," he stammered. Well, that was embarrassing. And then he sat back down on his chair.

"I just got Yuna's number for you,"

"You WHAT?" he fell over a second time, and then quickly stood up. "I thought we agreed on Paine!"

"Well, I would go for her, but since you're obviously so _jealous_, I thought I'd do you a favor," 

"Shuyin, you march back over there and tell her – tell her – I, uh…" Tidus couldn't think of anything to say. "What did you tell her anyways?"

"I, naturally flirted with her first (of course), and then said some really cool guy wanted her phone number," he grinned, "I just failed to specify who, you or me,"

Tidus sighed with relief. "Okay, you're keeping her phone number," 

"Ah, but I can't," he just kept on grinning, "Since I'm leaving on Monday,""One night stand?" Tidus offered.

"You're shitting me, right?" he questioned, "You want me to do a one night stand with your girl?"

"She's not my girl," he said, defensive. "And you can do whatever you want with Yuna,"

"Okay," Shuyin said, slowly, "Sure thing. Maybe I'll even call right now!" he started sounding chipper.

"No!" Tidus blurted out, and Shuyin started laughing manically, that oh-so-famous Tidus laugh that Paine said she hated. He could see why now.

"Here is her phone number, I will see you later bro, I have a game to prepare for," he winked, handing him the piece of paper and shutting Tidus' door.

Tidus sank back into his chair, replaying his conversation with Shuyin in his head. Well, just because he had Yuna's phone number didn't mean he had to call her now, did it? Besides, it was Shuyin's call. She probably liked him better, too.

He was always better with girls then he was. He also, on the other hand sort of had Paine's phone number, in a way. She did work at Starbucks, and she did answer the phone sometimes, so maybe he could invite her to the blitzball game tonight! 

_Yes, that's what I'll do, _he thought to himself with a smile. He picked up the telephone, and began dialing Yuna's number.

"Hello?" a man's voice greeted him on the other end.

So much for the Paine idea. Tidus was a living contradiction.

"Hi, this is Tidus Yokinoshi, from next door, may I speak to Yuna please?" He still knew how to have matters, after all.

"One moment," there was a bit of silence on the other end for about a minute, and then he said, "Here she is, send my greetings to your father,"

"Okay," and then there was more silence.

"Hello?" Yuna's soft voice answered. It wasn't like Paine's at all, deep and sexy sounding, but it definitely had something to it.

"Hey," he replied, trying to sound casual. More silence. Except for this was awkward. Well, he had to say something! But before he could think of anything, she beat him to it.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah," he started stammering, "I was wondering if you'd like t-to come to the b-blitzball game with me t-tonight?"

'What the hell is wrong with you, you don't stammer!' he groaned inwardly, smacking himself across the head, and his chair fell over again.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh yeah," he said again picking himself up, "Just a bit worried about the game, I guess. So, will you?" 

"Ummm…" she hesitated, "I would, but Shuyin already invited me,"

What! The little two-timing scheming little…

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Um, yeah, I gotta go now," he said dismally, hanging up the phone. Jerk. Fine, if Yuna wanted Shuyin, then she could have Shuyin for all he cared. She could have him, and his one night stand, and Tidus could just forget all about her, and her god-damn beautiful eyes. He determined thus, and dialed the phone number for Starbucks. He asked for Paine, and about a minute later, she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she sounded tired, and also a bit irritated. He then wondered if she was ever in a good mood.

"Hey, this is Tidus,"

"Oh," she said dryly, "You,"

"Yes, me," he chuckled, "You sound tired, long day?"

"Cut to the point, Tidus, I don't have time for this,"

"Well, that answers my question," he stated simply, and the humor in his tone was apparent, "Anyways, you're right. I was wondering if you'd like to come to my blitzball game tonight, and maybe go out for a little dinner after?" 

She almost seemed amused by his proposal. "Well, I'm going anyway. As for dinner, we'll see."

"I'll probably be out at around 7," he said, "See you then?"

"Maybe." She replied, "Anyways, I have to go. Bye,"

Was all she said, and then hung up. Tidus was grinning from ear to ear. That went a lot better then he had first anticipated. And now, he had a blitzball game to get ready for!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Oh, the plot thickens! R n R! _


	13. The Devious Plot

Chapter 12: The Devious Plot

"So, he asked you out, just like that?"

"Yeah, I know, it was weird," Yuna replied, "I haven't even seen the guy in years,"

"Interesting," Baralai said. "And he's Tidus' twin? Isn't that a bit…slutty of you to do? If you don't mind me saying so,"

"Oh come on," Yuna retorted, "Tidus was never interested in me, and it's not slutty at all to go out with his twin brother," 

"Do you hear yourself?" he laughed, " "It's not slutty at all to go out with his twin brother" Christ Yuna, you're a joke,"

"Listen, just because you're jealous doesn't give you the right to go around calling me a slut," she snapped back.

"Both of you, calm down," Lulu said obviously nervous at being in between the two. "Baralai stop being an idiot and Yuna, Baralai's right how could you go out with his twin brother?"

"He's good looking?" she offered. "Looks like Tidus?" Lulu was still unfazed. "He's interested in me? Come on, you two!"

"And how can you say Tidus isn't interested in you?" Baralai asked suddenly, "I mean the guy sneaks you out your window to go to a party with him, ditches his girlfriend, asks you out to the blitzball game like an stammering idiot, and you still think he isn't interested in you?"

"The party I can't explain, but he didn't ditch his girlfriend, he was just being nice to me and he wasn't stammering he was just nervous about the blitzball game," she got all defensive, still unconvinced.

"Is she just naïve, or really, really oblivious?" he whispered to Lulu who shrugged, whispering back, "Both,"

"What are you two whispering about now?" she demanded. "I thought you would be happy for me! I'm going out with a famous actor,"

"Who happens to be the love of your life's twin brother," he added. "But of course, we're all in support of you,"

Lulu glared at him. "Baralai, you're not helping. Yuna…I guess you're going to have to go through with this, but after this, no more dates with Shuyin!"

"What are you, my mother?" she snapped. "I can go out with Shuyin for as long as I like,"

Lulu groaned, burying her hands in her face. "It's hopeless," 

"Hey," Yuna realized, "How come all these guys are asking me out all the time now anyways? The most attention I ever received was when Isaaru was my boyfriend, and now I'm just getting oodles of offers! Are you guys in on something or making a bet or …"

Baralai put a hand over her mouth. "I have no idea why I haven't seen you before, but I am not in on some stupid bet with Tidus Yokinoshi," he said his name with disdain, "I asked you out because I thought you were hot,"

"Well, you broke your glasses this week?" Lulu suggested, "I mean…you don't always look er…attractive under those mega…scopes…"

"Lulu!" she exclaimed, "How can you say that? And even if it was just my glasses, my face and my body is still the same,"

"Glasses can make a big impact on things," Baralai said, "Plus spring just started so…chances are you were buried in sweaters all winter,"

"That's not true!" Yuna tried to say, but knew it was true. "And even so, I didn't wear sweaters all year round last year,"

"You did lose a lot of weight," Lulu muttered under her breath.

"Oh my God!" Baralai exclaimed, "You were that fat chick in class last year weren't you? The one that would take all the pictures!" he started cracking up, "Oh my god…" (A/N: Yuna was only fat last year, her first year of high school.)

"Shut up!" she raised her voice, but didn't shout, "You guys are horrible,"

"Don't worry Yuna, we still love you," Baralai said, pulling her close to him, hugging her and she returned the embrace. Then he added, "Even though you were a fat chick last year," and then she started punching him in the chest. Baralai started laughing, and took both of her arms, tickling her sides.

"Baralai, stop!" she protested, and Lulu looked vaguely amused by the proceedings. She began to twist and turn but couldn't get herself out of his grasp, "Okay, okay, I give! What do you want?"

"A kiss," He grinned, "My fair lady," 

"A kiss?" she raised an eyebrow, "Baralai..."

"Come on, we're not quite to the blitzball stadium yet, it's still another 5, 10 minutes,"

"Oh fine, what could it hurt? Lulu?"

She just shrugged as if to say "do what you want". Yuna then glanced up at Baralai uneasily.

"Alright, but just a kiss," she said, "Now let go of me,"

He looked almost gleeful, and pressed his hot, warm lips to hers. It felt a lot better then she had expected it to. She pressed her lips just as eagerly back, and gave him another. And another. And another.

They stayed this time, his tongue teasing her bottom lip, and entering with slow, relative ease. She found herself gliding her tongue across his as well. She never knew French-kissing could be _this _good.

"Ahem!" Lulu had enough, watching the two tongued-tied. "Yuna, what is wrong with you?"

She snapped out of it, ignoring her apparently strong attraction for Baralai, and stopped. He was breathing heavily, and grinning at her.

"Was I that good that you couldn't stop?" he joked.

"Lulu, you're right, I'm hopeless," she buried her hands in her face. "I just kissed Baralai for crying out loud,"

"Hey!" he exclaimed. Lulu ignored him.

"Maybe you need a break from the boy world for awhile…"

"No!" Baralai said quickly, a little too quickly. "I mean…uh…"

"Maybe so," she mused, and then, glaring at Baralai, "Don't do that again,"

"Whatever you wish, my fair lady," he muttered sarcastically.

"Then again, you could always use the practice," Lulu said thoughtfully, "He looks like a pretty good kisser,"

Baralai grinned with satisfaction, "Care to try out?"

Lulu glared at him again, and he recoiled hastily.

"Lulu, you're just so vocal today," Yuna retorted sarcastically, "Do things with Baralai for practice? What the hell! I love Ti—dus,"

"Aha! So don't go out with Shuyin then. It'll totally ruin your chances," he said, "Use me to make him jealous, not his twin!"

"But why would he even be jealous? He doesn't even like me," she muttered, "Besides, that would be wrong, I already told Shuyin I'd be his date,"

"Ok, here's how I see it," Baralai explained, "Shuyin, being the famous actor that he is, probably won't be here for very long. Go on this one date with him, whatever, and then don't call him. He'll be gone after that, so then there's no one else to make him jealous. So use me at school, and it'll definitely get him jealous because he'll see you're well sought-after, not just the school nerd,"

"No way," she refused, "If I were to go out with anyone to make Tidus jealous, it would most definitely not be you,"

"So you're just gonna go up to some random guy and be all like 'Hey, I'm Yuna, wanna be my fake boyfriend to make a guy jealous?' "

Yuna was silent for a minute. "You have a point there,"

"I think this is a bad idea…" Lulu said, "Yuna, don't do it,"

"Well, like I said before, what could it hurt?" she shrugged, "If Tidus does like me, maybe he will get jealous, and if he doesn't, then I just had a bit of fun with Baralai,"

"And it also makes you look like a slut," she added. "His twin, and then Baralai the day after? Please!"

"Okay, how about if I just use Shuyin this one time, and if he is jealous, then…um, I don't know,"

"But what about me!" Baralai protested in the background. "My plan was brilliant,"

Lulu ignored him, continuing, " "Use Shuyin", and then see his reaction," she told her, "Oh, and we're here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Dude, this is getting way too twisted…god help my imagination. :D R n R! _


	14. Dates

Chapter 13: Dates

"Our seats have to be around here," Baralai insisted, causing the both of them to groan again.

He was really persistent that it was on this side of the stadium, but Yuna had explained to him a little over five times now they were going to be seating on the other side.

"Just ask someone," Lulu said lazily, "I'm not walking around here anymore, you two can go look for the seats, I'll be waiting here," 

"Then we shall," he said, taking Yuna's hand, "Come on Yuna,"

Yuna gave her a look that resembled 'Help me' and Lulu just smirked as the two wandered off. After looking around for another 10 minutes, Yuna just told him to ask someone.

"Fine," he gave in, scanning this side of the stadium, until he saw her. Her, being Paine, her being his ex-girlfriend, her being the hottest girl he'd ever seen, her being…her. "Uh, hey, Yuna gimme a sec, can you wait with Lulu," he said dismally, barely paying attention to her anymore. She looked a bit confused, but just shrugged it off. If Baralai wanted to go by himself, then so be it! Less walking around the entire stadium for her, she thought.

He made his way over to where Paine was, and sat down. "Hey," he said.

She ignored him. He tried again, "Listen Paine…"

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I just wanted to talk," he let out a little smile, trying to lighten the mood. "I miss you,"

"That's why you're here with," she pointed in Lulu and Yuna's direction, "Them, huh?"

"They're just…" he trailed off, remembering his kiss with Yuna, but then shrugged it off, "Friends,"

"Like me, huh?"

"Paine, you know it wasn't like that," he tried to explain, but she cut him off.

"Please save your bullshit for someone who cares,"

He couldn't think of anything to say to that. It was useless, she wouldn't listen to him. "Okay then, if you don't want to talk, then can you please tell me where seats 30A, 30B, and 30C are?"

"Right here," she pointed to the seats next to her. He suddenly felt incredibly stupid, and made his way back over to Lulu and Yuna.

"I found our seats," he said glumly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nevermind," and then three went over next to Paine.

Sadly for Baralai, Yuna got a seat right next to Paine. "Hi, I'm Yuna," she greeted her, and the look on his face was like 'Wtf?'.

"Paine," she replied, "You're here with Baralai?"

"Err," she stammered a little, "No, actually. I'm here with Shuyin,"

"Oh, him. Quite a catch," Paine said, almost sarcastically. "Well, hope you enjoy the game," She got up from her seat, and greeted her friend who seemed to have just arrived. Baralai's eyes followed her until she was out of sight.

"She's quite something, isn't she?" Lulu teased him, which of course, naturally made him snap out of it.

"Huh, yeah, I guess," he said cautiously, trying not to reveal himself.

"Ex-girlfriend, huh?" she stated the obvious, "She's gorgeous. How on earth did you end up with a girl like that?"

"What? You don't think I could?" he said, offended. "Just because I hang out with you two all the time doesn't mean I can't get a girl…"

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow, "Care to make a bet?"

"You're on,"

"Dona," she looked gleeful, and Baralai suppressed a gulp. "Tonight. There's a blitzball party,"

"Dona?" he questioned incredulously, "Why her?"

"Why do you think?"

"Both of you, shut up!" Yuna exclaimed, "The blitzball game is starting,"

They announced the two teams, the Luca Goers against the Zanarkand Abes. Yuna could see Tidus and Shuyin both swimming forth to center place.

_Huh, that's weird. _She thought. _Putting both of them on the same position. _

XXX

Tidus was grinning manically at Shuyin, who was grinning just as wide back, taunting him almost. Well, whatever pent-up anger he had towards Shuyin, it was definitely going out in this game.

The ball fell down and Shuyin grabbed in one swift motion, swimming past Tidus, just as quickly as he could have. He then swiped the ball from Shuyin and headed in the other direction as Shuyin got blocked by defense.

Speaking of defense, there were two headed towards him right now. Perfect timing for a "Jecht shot". He shot the ball into the forehead of the first, and as it bounced back he kicked it in the stomach of the other. He then did a little back-flip in the water, kicking the ball as hard as he could with his left foot. 

Goooal!

Score! He gave one of his teammates a high five, and headed back to center point.

XXX

They had lost. 3-1. Tidus practically smashed his locker with his fist. No one wanted to be around him right now, especially since he had just lost to Shuyin. Thank God Seymour hadn't played today (A/N: He's part of the Luca Goers) or he would've been even more pissed. First his girl, now his game. Well, if he wanted to play dirty, he'd show him dirty. Son of a bitch.

With that, he determined to go over to the Goers locker room, slamming the door open.

"Where the fuck is he?" he roared.

"A-after party," one of them stammered. Although they had no respect for Tidus on the field, they were definitely scared of him when he was mad.

Tidus tried to get a hold of himself, he was practically fuming when he got to his car.

"Tidus?"

He turned around, glancing at Paine. Oh, shit! He had almost forgotten about Paine. They were supposed to go out for dinner.

"Uh…Paine," He greeted, "Change of plans,"

"Oh?" she crossed her arms against her chest, looking at him, expectantly. Tidus thought about his options for a moment. He could either:

A: Beat Shuyin to a bloody pulp in front of Paine, probably making her leave.

B: Go out to dinner with Paine, and possibly get laid, and go to party later.

So, he decided to ignore his anger for the moment. "Sorry, I couldn't find you," He made an excuse, "Here, just get in the car. We're just going to a different restaurant, is all,"

Paine just shrugged, getting into the left seat of Tidus' silver Mustang. Although it wasn't the best car on the block, Tidus enjoyed the look of it.

"So…" she began, "Where are we going?"

"_La Petite Betise,_" he replied in flawless French, but before she could comment, they actually arrived. It was _that_ close.

"I didn't know you could speak French," she said at last, once they had exited the car.

Wow. This place was really nice. She suddenly felt slightly self-conscious of her attire, but shrugged it off. Since when did she care?

"_Oui, ma belle,_" he winked, "_Tu est magnifice se soir, si je peux te dire ca,_"

"Please tell me you're not hitting on me in French," she laughed, as they entered.

"_Oui,"_ he smirked, taking her hand. He went up to the clerk, told her their reservations, and soon they were sitting at a slightly illuminated table, with champagne being poured and light violin music in the background.

"Uh…this is a bit…much," she finally managed.

"_Je sais," _

"Stop speaking in French!" she hit him lightly on the arm.

"Okay, okay," he grinned, "I thought I might impress the lady, but I guess if you don't want to…"

"No, no," she cut him off, "It's fine, I'm just not so used to it, is all,"

After a fairly enjoyable meal, the two left in Tidus' car to Paine's house. They soon arrived. (A/N: Yeah, I know what you're thinking, that totally sucked, but like even if I did put the dinner scene in it'd be like, "Tidus took a bite of his _Filet Mignon _and glanced up into Paine's pretty eyes) 

"So…I guess this is it," He said, fumbling with his keys a little. 

"Yeah…" she nodded, slowly. She looked him over for a second, he actually was quite cute, not just looks wise. Just the way he stammered a fumbled with his keys. Then she snapped out of it. What on earth? Tidus, cute?

"Goodnight Tidus," she smiled, kissing him lightly on the cheek and entering her house.

"Goodnight," he looked wistful, and headed back to his car. After all that, just a damn kiss on the cheek? If she wanted to play hard to get, so be it. But for now, he thought of other things, like this party, for example.

XXX

"Yuna," Shuyin greeted her after the game, in the parking lot. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you,"

She blushed slightly at his moment, and all that came out was, "Thanks,"

He laughed a little, "Come on, let's get to my house before the hooligans trash the place," (A/N: Shuyin has his own house in Zanarkand)

"Okay,"

Unlike Tidus, Shuyin's taste in cars were quite expensive, he had a white corvette. Yuna was slightly impressed, but since living in Zanarkand, it shouldn't be such a big deal anymore…yet it was really a nice car.

They didn't say much until they got to the house, besides for Shuyin's comment on "how beautiful she looked tonight," which merited another blush from Yuna. It was almost cute, or at least that's what Shuyin thought.

"Here we are," he smiled, the sound of music blaring from his house. "Come on in,"

He took her by the hand, and entered the room. What a different sight then the party Tidus had taken her to.

It was impressive, to say the least. It looked like they had converted the entire living room into some kind of dance floor. There was a live DJ, and strobe lights all over the place, a few guards in place, and a bar on the side, not like the immature stuff Seymour and Gippal did with the "punch". Next to the DJ there was a stage, which no bands were playing at, currently, but she could see that they were set up.

She nodded her head, in gesture to the stage, and he said only two words, "Maroon 5,"

To which she suppressed a squeal, "Really?"

He then took her outside the room, and into his backyard. There were a few people there, sitting by the pool, the huge pool, she couldn't help but add. It was, really.

"Thought you might not want to go through that yet," he grinned, sitting her down next to him, on the side of the pool.

"Not at all," she replied, "I'd love to,"

"Okay," he said again, "I don't want to go through that yet,"

"Haha," she smiled, "Why not?"

"Way too many people. I'd love to just talk to you here, all night long,"

'Wow, that was incredibly sweet. Give him two extra points.'

"Just a question…" Yuna thought suddenly, "Why did you invite me here, just out of the blue? I mean, I haven't seen you in years, and we weren't exactly 'best buddies',"

"Well, I've heard about you, and you sound like an incredibly sweet, gifted, beautiful...

'Ok, gag me right now. He just sounded like my father for a second,' 

"Sexy woman,"

'There you go,'

"You don't have to say all that, you know," she said, looking down. He cupped the side of her face, so she would be looking at him straight in the eyes.

"But I want to," She could feel his breath on her lips, causing many feelings in her to erupt. His eyes…they were so beautiful, so incredibly beautiful. Clear blue, just like Tidus. And then she turned her head away.

How could she think of him at a time like this? Shuyin was about to kiss her!

"I'm sorry,"

"No, look, it's fine," she mumbled, burying her hands in her face. "It's not you, it's just me,"

"Never thought I'd ever hear that line before," he let out a smirk, "Look it's okay, I already know. You're interested in my brother,"

"What?" she practically choked on her own breath, "Where did you hear that from?"

"That look in your eyes, love," he said, "When you looked into mine,"

"Oh, and what does this tell you?"

"What does wha-" But he couldn't finish his sentence, because, she crushed her lips to his.

Alright, this was completely and utterly totally wrong, Shuyin knew, but he couldn't pass this up. He, was not like Baralai. He was in fact, ten times better. He brushed his lips softly against hers, making her crave more. He sucked on her upper lip, teasing her almost. And then, he began slowly, sensually moving his tongue with hers.

His lips eventually left hers for air, but not for long, he began a trail of kisses down her face, her neck, her shoulders, which caused her to moan softly. He pulled her closer to him, his hands working magic on her back.

But before their lips could meet again, Shuyin was crashed to the ground, by none other than Tidus Yokinoshi.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" 

"Shit," was all she could say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Miko, I made this long, just for you. God, I'm making Yuna look like a slut. Explanation: She's not used to all the attention, so she doesn't really know how to handle it. Next chappie is the Ultimate Confusion. :D Read and Review, ppls! _


	15. The Ultimate Confusion

Chapter 14: The Ultimate Confusion 

"Hey Dona," Baralai said, sitting down next to her, sipping a bit of his drink. She gave him what he induced was a dirty look but ignored it. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Rikku," she said, looking bored. "She wanted to see if Tidus would be here,"

"Still isn't over him, huh?"

"Don't we all wish," she muttered sarcastically, "It's all she's been talking about non-stop all week. Tidus this, Tidus that, ugh," 

"Ha, join the club," he said, "Yuna's been doing nothing but that all week,"

"Yuna?" Dona raised her carefully plucked eyebrow. "Since when does she have anything to do with Tidus?"

Oh, shit. He wasn't supposed to say that. Well, too late now. Besides, what harm could Dona do anyway?

"Yeah, she's like, "in love" with the guy," he rolled his eyes.

"As if anything will happen there," she snorted, "She's Yuna,"

He debated for a moment whether or not to tell her that Tidus liked her, but then he figured, "hey, this could ruin Tidus' reputation!", so he lowered his voice and said, 

"Actually…I think he likes her,"

Dona looked at him for a second, and then burst into laughter for the next minute or so. "Tidus and Yuna? You've gotta be kidding me,"

"Nah…" he said, "I saw them making out by the pool," Okay, so that wasn't _exactly _true, but at least it would make Dona buy it.

The look on her face was one of permanent shock, and possibly disgust, "Yuna? Yuna? He ditched Rikku for _her_?"

Ignoring Dona's insults towards someone he found incredibly hot, "Anyway, enough about that. Want me to buy you a drink?"

"Sure, whatever,"

After a couple of drinks, he was almost sure Dona's judgment was impaired.

"Wanna dance?"

"With you?" she let out a fake laugh, "Please," 

Or not.

"I don't see why not," he gave her one of his charming smiles.

"Aw, what the hell, this sucks," she rolled her eyes, taking him by the hand and leading him to the dance floor. Luckily, for him a slow song was playing. "Listen to your heart". He positioned his arms around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck, and they began swaying, slowly. She leaned her head against his shoulder, and looked up at him for a moment. Nice. He went in for the kill, pushing his lips on hers, and to his surprise, she actually responded.

Maybe he was right about the alcohol thing. Whatever the case, this was _**good. **_Well, up until Barthello punched him in the nose.

Baralai considered his options for a moment. He could,

A: Try to fight back Dona's (he noted) large, muscular boyfriend and get the shit beaten out of him until possible death. Or,

B: Run like hell and hope he doesn't catch up

B seemed like the best option at the moment, and he ran in the opposite direction as fast as his legs could carry him.

XXX

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Both of them fell to the ground, Tidus' fist colliding with Shuyin's face.

"Tidus it's not what-" he punched him again.

Hey…maybe he was jealous! Wow. Either that, or he was incredibly pissed about the blitzball game outcome.

Shuyin finally reacted, his knee kicking him in the groin.

"You bastard!" he said, clutching his crotch, breathing heavily.

"Will you listen to me now?" Shuyin said, pulling himself up, only to have Tidus ram at him at maximum speed and they both fell into the pool.

Fortunately for Yuna, Baralai just so happened to have arrived, while the two were at each others throats.

"Woah," he muttered, "Let's get out of here,"

Nodding slowly, she took his hand and entered the room again, scanning for any sign of Lulu. Apparently, she wasn't here yet. There was however, a karaoke machine, and Yuna just loved to sing. So, she figured, since two hot guys were currently murdering each other in a pool after making out with one of them, she should sing.

'Ugh. I've been talking to Baralai too much,' she shook her head, stopping the train of thought, and getting on stage. This actually could be kinda fun, you never know.

She looked through a couple of CDs, and found one of her favorite songs "The First Cut is The Deepest"

The music started playing in the background, and a little "spotlight" seemed to fall on Yuna.

_I would've given you all of my heart,_

_But there's someone who's torn it apart_

_And he's taking just all that I have_

_But if you want to try to love again_

_Baby I'll try to love again but I know_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I know_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_  
But when it comes to being lucky he's cursed_

_When it comes to loving me he's worst_

_I still want you by my side_

_Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried_

_And I'm sure gonna give you a try_

_If you wanna try to love again, try_

_Baby I'll try to love again but I know_

_The first is the deepest_

_Baby I know_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_But when it comes to being lucky he's cursed_

_When it comes to loving me he's worst_

_I still want you by my side_

_Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried_

_And I'm sure gonna give you a try_

_If you wanna try to love again, try to love again_

_Baby I'll try to love again but I know_

_Oh oh oh_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I know_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_When it comes to being lucky he's cursed_

_When it comes to loving me he's worst_

_Oh oh oh_

_  
The first cut is the deepest_

_Baby I know_

_The first cut is the deepest_

_Try to love again_

Her thoughts suddenly felt scattered, the song seemed to apply so much to her current situation. But there was one thing she subconsciously knew was wrong with that song, she would never love Shuyin. Then, snapping out of it, she took a deep breath, and put the microphone down. And much to her surprise, everyone started cheering. All these people that would normally diss her in school, were clapping! Suddenly feeling self-concious, she stepped off the stage quickly, and tried to find Baralai, but couldn't. She looked around for a couple more minutes, and when she did find him, he was quite unbelievably sloshed, attempting to hit on some blonde girl.

"Baralai!" Yuna exclaimed, and mouthed a "sorry" to the girl, who was just leaving anyway.

"Y-yuna," he smiled, carelessly putting an arm around her. "Where have you been?"

"Looking for you," she looked and sounded upset, "While you were getting drunk,"

"Oh come on Yuna, I was just having a little bit of fun," he slurred, "Not like you know how to anyway,"

"Oh, and getting drunk is so much fun," she said sarcastically, "Very mature,""I'm not the one going around slutting herself with any available hot guy," he let out a burp, and Yuna moved back, disgusted and angry.

"Well, this "slut" is leaving you here then," she kicked him. And with that, she left and turned in the opposite direction.

"Bitch!" he practically yelled, clutching his knee. "She's just a party pooper anyway…" he mumbled to himself, going back to the bar.

XXX

"Are you quite satisfied now?" Shuyin gritted his teeth, holding Tidus' head in a death lock. "She's gone,"

"No," he growled, elbowing him in the abs, releasing his death grip on him. 

Shuyin just rolled his eyes, and finally just kicked his head against the side of the pool, knocking him out. Thankfully, he wasn't bleeding although he should've been. Then, he dragged Tidus out of the pool, and hung him over his shoulder, heading for his guest house, leaving him on the bed.

He then went in search of Yuna inside of his house. Luckily for him, she was notably visible, storming off from the bar. Eesh, someone looked pissed.

_Wonder why? _

So, he determinedly made his way over to her, and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to spin around and…

Slap him straight in the face.

Eesh!

"Oh my God, Shuyin!" she suddenly looked incredibly embarrassed, "I'm so sorry! I thought you were-"

He put his finger over her lips, "It's okay,"

"What happened to Tidus?"

"He's…" he paused for a moment, "Fine."

"Are you sure?" she looked so worried.

"Yeah," he smiled, realizing how much she really cared about him. They were so … 'cute'! For lack of a better word, really, they were. He had never seen his brother behave so oddly towards a girl before. The music finally started playing again and the two began to slow dance.

"Yuna?"

"Mmf?" she said, looking up at him.

"You're in love with my brother, aren't you?"

She avoided his gaze for a moment, and then replied without uncertainty,

"Yes,"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"It's stupid…" she mumbled.

"No, tell me," he prodded her, gently.

"I wanted to make him jealous,"

"Well, you sure did," he chuckled, "I've never seen him so upset before,"

"Are you sure it wasn't just about the blitzball game?"

"Trust me, it was _not _the blitzball game,"

"What should I do, then?" she almost seemed afraid of the answer. "I mean, how do you know he likes me for sure?"

There was a pregnant pause, until he finally answered, "I have some stuff to handle with the band, wait for me in the guest room, it's right next to the pool,"

"Okay," she smiled, releasing him, and went straight to the guest room. It was a bit dark in there, so she crept around looking for a light, but only succeeded into tripping over one of the coffee pots in there. Finally, she located a lamp, fiddled around for a few minutes, and its soft glow began to illuminate the room.

It was then she finally noticed Tidus was lying down on the bed unconscious. Yevon, he looked so handsome sleeping there peacefully. There was a smile curved around his soft, unknowingly inviting lips, and his hair was all tousled, making him have a mischievous, dirty look to him. Not to mention what he was wearing. Oh, Yevon, couldn't he have picked different clothes? He was wearing a black button up shirt, with a couple of buttons un-done so you could see his tanned muscular chest, and designer jeans. And there was also the fact that he was wet from falling in the pool, making his "tanned muscular chest" glisten moistly.

She sat down next to him, absentmindedly running her delicate fingers through his hair, and then began caressing his face with her thumb.

"Tidus…" she sighed, and suddenly he sprung up out of his peaceful sleep. She was startled, and immediately took her hand off of his face. Either he was really a light sleeper, or he was already awake or…

"Wha?" his eyes took a moment to adjust to the light, and suddenly realized who he was sitting next to on this bed. "Yuna…" he tried to begin, but became so distracted with their proximity that his breath caught his throat for a moment, making him forget what he was about to say.

There were _that_ close that she could feel his breath on her lips. She felt a shiver go down her spine, just out of natural reaction, and suddenly his eyes closed. She then realized, what he was about to do.

He was about to kiss her.

She was about to close her eyes as well, when the door swung open. She drew back, letting out a low growl, extremely irritated by whoever had interrupted them. A drunk couple was making out, oblivious to the two of them on the bed, only when the girl had sat on Yuna's lap.

"Oh fuck someone's already in here," the obviously intoxicated guy said, "Come on,"

And then the two left, closing the door. Well, that was weird.

"Tidus?" she said, looking back at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, tugging at his hair, "I'm sorry about Shuyin. I was just so pissed about the game that I went a little …uh…wild," he tried to chuckle, but the look Yuna was giving him wasn't helping. It said to him, "You're an idiot."

Which was partly true, in a way, but what Yuna was really thinking was,

_Oh, so that was what that was all about. Just the blitzball game…not me. _She frowned.

"It's fine," she tried to hide her hurt emotions, by laughing a little, "I would've been pissed too,"

Awkward silence.

…

…

…

"So, I didn't know you were dating my brother,"

Yuna felt her stomach lurch, "Actually…I'm not,"

"Oh," was all he said. Now he thought she was a slut! God!

"I mean, uh, no it's not really like that," she said quickly, "I mean we are-but uh-"

"It's okay," he laughed, "I know what my brother's like. I don't care if you two are dating or not,"

"Okay,"

XXX

"I hope you know, I hope you know…" the off-key sound of a drunk Baralai singing was what greeted Lulu as she entered the house. Oh. My. God.   
"That this has nothing to do with you," he belched, "It's personal, myself and I-i-i-we've got some straightenin' out to do," and then he screamed, "And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket, but I've got to get a move on with my liiiiiife, it's time to be a big girl now and big girls don't cry," he fumbled around with the microphone for a bit, and then yelled at the top of his lungs, "Don't cry, don't cry don't-"

Smack. Straight in the head, with a dirty shoe. Baralai then lunged off the stage at the man who had thrown it, beating him to a pulp. And then, entering back on the stage, he fell to his knees, and finished his yell, "DOOOOOON'T CRY!"

_Well_, Lulu thought dryly, _At least we know who's winning our bet._

She then went to retrieve the drunk Baralai, dragging him off the stage.

"Lulu!" he said happily, "There you are,"

"We're going home," she retorted, pissed off.

"Buuut Lulu!" he sounded like a 5 year old now.

"No buts," she actually sounded like his mother, dragging him by the arm out of the room, until she heard the sound of a very familiar song. She looked back. No way! Maroon 5 was at this party?! Unfortunately, the distraction had given Baralai the chance to run away, back to the stage.

"Oh God," she buried her hands in her face, not wanting to see what happened next.

Adam Levine was singing there, in all his sexiness, and Baralai was running straight towards him like an idiot.

And yes, fortunately for her, there _was_ security. Who was chasing after him. Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap…

He ran on stage, grabbing the microphone from Adam, and sang the chorus,

"Give me something to believe in, in, cause I dooon't believe in you-"

Smack. Straight to the ground.

"Anymore, anymore," Adam picked up the mic, apparently weirded out by what had just transpired as security dragged Baralai away. So maybe she would have to go through all hell and water to get him back after the concert, but for the moment, she just decided to enjoy the fact that Adam Levine was standing about 12 feet away from her.

And ten minutes later, behind the stage, she also decided to enjoy the fact that they were making out.

Wait, what?! Adam Levine was kissing her?! Yeah, this isn't a dream, she realized. His lips really were on hers, and he really was an incredible kisser. Definitely better than Wakka. Speak of the devil, he just decided to show up back stage looking incredibly depressed when he saw the two.

Well, whatever. He deserved it, the bastard. And there was no way she was gonna stop making out just because of him.

He LEFT the room, he actually left the room. Unlike Barthello, Shuyin, Baralai and Tidus, Wakka wasn't actually violent or stupid! Surprising, eh?

Or maybe it was the fact that there were security guards everywhere. Heh. But good moments seemed to always be ruined, and Baralai came out running and smashed straight into the two.

"Uh, hey," she stuttered, "I gotta go, nice meeting you, bye!" She grabbed Baralai by the hand and started running towards the door. Adam seemed to be in a daze, wondering what had just happened and realized that his beloved "hot" chick was getting away.

"Wait!" he called, "What's your name?" 

"Lulu!" she answered back, smiling, and then the two smashed the door open running down the stairs, security not far behind.

The stairs led to another door, which led to the pool, which led to the guesthouse where they just decided to hide before security caught up.

"Phew," she finally breathed, and then looked behind her. Tidus and Yuna were on a bed, talking.

"Awww," Baralai cooed, and Lulu smacked him on the side of the head.

"Yuna, I need your help,"

"Baralai, huh?" she looked annoyed, "I tried to help him earlier, he's an idiot,"

"Yeah, but a drunk one, that just got Maroon 5's security guards chasing after us,"

Tidus let out a laugh, the only one in the room that found the situation hilarious. "I'll help you out," he said.

The door suddenly opened. Tidus jumped up, screamed, and landed on Yuna, Lulu and Baralai both screamed at the same time and were clutching each other for dear life, until they realized who it was.

"Am I that scary?"

"Oaka?!" Yuna exclaimed, pushing Tidus off of her, "What are _you _doing here?"

"Yeah," Lulu glared at Baralai, smacking him off her, "What are you doing here?"

"To see Maroon 5, of course," he said nonchalantly, "What are you guys doing in here?"

"Hiding from Maroon 5 security," Baralai slurred.

"Oh, you mean the guys right by the pool?"

Lulu peered out the window, and saw them heading towards the guest room.

"Time to go!" she grabbed Baralai's hand, and ran out the back door leading back into the house.

"Do you think we should follow them?" Tidus said amusedly, "I mean, I did say I would help them after all,"

"Of course!" she said, smacking Tidus lightly on the arm, "Come on Oaka,"

Tidus jogged over to the parking lot, Yuna and Oaka not far behind. He opened the doors to his mustang, and the two of them piled in.

"How are we supposed to help them like this exactly?" Oaka questioned.

"They're coming out the front, I guarantee it," he reassured them, "All we have to do is sit and wait," 

XXX

Lulu and Baralai had made it up the stairs and into the hallway where loads of people had gathered. It was a balcony right above the stage, so looking down you could see the band playing.

"Welcome Spira!" everyone cheered when Adam said that, "This one is called 'Wake up Call',"

She couldn't help but admire him for a moment, he was so hot.

_I didn't hear what you were saying  
I live on raw emotion baby  
I answer questions never maybe  
And I'm not kind if you betray me  
So who the hell are you to say we  
Never would have made it babe_

However, security happened to be making its way through the crowds, snapping her out of her reverie, and ran with Baralai down the stairs.

_If you needed love  
Well then ask for love  
Could have given love  
Now I'm taking love  
And it's not my fault  
Cause you both deserve  
What is coming now  
So don't say a word _

_Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Care about me?  
I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here? I don't__ think so_

They were running through the crowds who were going crazy at this point, when she spotted Barthello, heading towards them. The look in Baralai's eyes was one of extreme terror, so she ran the other way, trying to avoid him, and security that were currently chasing after them.

_Would have bled to make you happy  
You didn't need to treat me that way  
And now you beat me at my own game  
And now I find you sleeping soundly  
And your lovers screaming loudly  
Hear a sound and hit the ground_

_If you needed love  
Well then ask for love  
Could have given love  
Now I'm taking love  
And it's not my fault  
Cause you both deserve  
What's coming now  
So don't say a word_

_Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here?  
I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad, I don't feel so bad_

They had made it into the middle of the room, and the disco ball was flashing several different lights on the room, making it difficult for Lulu to see. However, once her sight had returned, she saw Barthello standing in front of her, reading to punch Baralai. So she did the most logical thing, and kicked him in the groin, and tried to run straight for the door.

_I'm so sorry darling  
Did I do the wrong thing?  
Oh, what was I thinking?  
Is his heart still beating?_

Woah oh ohh

Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
Come around here? I don't feel so bad

Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?  
Don't you care about me? I don't think so.  
Six foot tall  
Came without a warning so I had to shoot him dead  
He won't come around here anymore  
No, he won't come around here. I don't feel so bad

Suddenly, Adam stopped singing once he saw Lulu. His eyes seemed so intent on her form, running with Baralai's, and the guy that was playing lead decided to do a little solo while he was spacing out so they didn't look completely stupid.

Then, she bolted out of the room, slamming the door, snapping him out of it, and he sang the last verse,

_I don't feel so bad (Wake up call)  
I don't feel so bad (Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed)  
I don't feel so bad (Don't you care about me anymore?)  
Care about me? I don't feel so bad.  
Wake up call  
Caught you in the morning with another one in my bed  
Don't you care about me anymore?_

"Get in!" Tidus' voice distinctly yelled, and both of them scrambled into the car, speeding away, leaving security in the dust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Jesus, that was long. So you like? Hate? Review! I need more reviews ppl, I only have 40 (sniffs) Love you!!!_


	16. Cid's Wedding

Chapter 15: Cid's Wedding

"See you later Lulu," Yuna called, as Lulu dragged Baralai out of the car. "And good luck!"

Lulu just shook her head, and the two disappeared into her apartment building.

Poor Lulu. Always having to take in drunk people.

"So where do you live, kid?" Tidus questioned to Oaka.

He shrugged, "Don't matter, just drop me off here,"

"Oaka!" Yuna chided him, "We can't drop you off here, it's far too dark, and-"

"I can handle it," he cut her off, "Thanks for the ride," and with that, he was gone as well.

"Kid's got spirit," Tidus noted, "So…have fun?"

She thought about it for a moment. She had gotten one of her first mind-blowing kisses, finally talked to the love of her life, got to see Maroon 5, and be involved in a somewhat intense chase.

"I guess,"

"Pretty crazy party though," he chuckled, "You gotta admit that,"

"Yeah, definitely,"

It was quiet for a bit, and then Tidus turned on some music in the car. "Gone Forever," Three Days Grace.

"You like Three Days Grace?" Yuna looked happy, "That's so cool,"

"Yeah, one of my favorites," he said, "What about you?"

"On my top ten,"

"What's on your top ten?" he asked.

She thought for a moment, and then answered, "Fall out Boy, All American Rejects, Paparoach, Three Days Grace, Akon, Saliva, Kelly Clarkson," Tidus snorted at that, and she ignored it continuing, "Evanescence, Linkin' Park, and of course, Maroon 5,"

"Probably about the same," he said absentmindedly, "Except for Kelly Clarkson,"

"So, what do you think Baralai's gonna do once he finds out everything he did tonight?" she giggled.

"Probably have a massive heart attack," he grinned, musing, "Or a seizure,"

"Wouldn't we all,"  
"Oh, looks like we're here, Lulu lives pretty close," Tidus remarked, pulling up into his driveway. Yuna unbuckled her seatbelt and went out the door.

"Uh, Tidus…"

"Your dad would most definitely have a heart attack if I pulled up in your driveway," he explained, "I'll walk you there, unless…"

"Sure," she said quickly, "I mean, uh yeah,"

He had to grin at her, she was so cute, always stuttering around him…wait that didn't mean that she…nah. Not possible.

"Guess this is it then," he stated, as he stood with her in front of her door. "See you on Monday?" He was about to turn away, but he waited.

"Umm…" she seemed to want to say something, but was extremely nervous about it.

"Yeah?" curiosity was over-taking him. Why was she so nervous?

"The thing…" she began, "With Shuyin. I don't like him,"

"It's okay," he smiled, "You don't need to explain yourself,"

"No, I just wanted you to know that," she said finally, and then looked down, apparently embarrassed. "G-goodnight,"

And then she opened the door quickly, and closed it just as fast behind her.

Wait a second, was Yuna trying to say that…? Nope, she definitely just meant something else altogether. Besides, Yuna couldn't, and shouldn't like him. He was a jerk! He had barely talked to her since first grade! She couldn't like him. Nope, just not possible. But what she said…

_The thing…with Shuyin, I don't like him. _

Why else would she want to explain herself? Maybe it's because she wasn't used to making out with guys she was attracted to, and felt weird about it. Or maybe…oh shit just forget it. And then he entered the door to his own house, collapsing on his bed with a sigh.

XXX

"You made out with Adam Levine," Yuna tried to suppress squeals of shock, "No way,"

"Yes way," Lulu replied, taking another bite of her cereal.

"One sec," Yuna put the phone down for a second, and looked out her window. Tidus had just woken up. And he was shirtless.

"Oh my God…" she breathed, "He's…" 

"Down woman, I can hear you drooling over the telephone," Lulu laughed, not getting Yuna out of her trance.

This was the great thing about having Tidus as a neighbor. Her eyes scanned his body, from his chest down to his abdomen, and then to his tight, muscular arms. His hair was still messy from yesterday, and the only thing he was wearing was his boxers. And the way he stretched after he woke up wasn't helping, either.

"Uuuuuhhhh…" she seemed stuck to that one word, her brain wasn't functioning properly.

"Take a picture," she retorted, "It'll last longer,"

Still didn't snap out of it.

"YUNA!" Lulu finally yelled, and then Yuna almost fell off of her bed.

"Come on," she whined, "You'd do it too, if you had Tidus for a neighbor," 

"As if,"

"So, how's things with Baralai?" she asked, changing the subject.

"He's mourning," Lulu chuckled, "You should've seen him this morning, when I told him everything. First, he started choking on his coffee, and now he's been watching Inuyasha all day,"

"Inuyasha? You're kidding me, right?"

"Nope, dead serious,"

"Weird," was all she could say. "So…Adam Levine, is he a good kisser?"

"Incredibly," she sounded dreamy. "It would've gone way further if Baralai hadn't interrupted us…not to mention Wakka walking in,"

"Wakka?" she questioned, "Aww, poor guy,""What do you mean, 'poor guy'?" Lulu retorted, "He's a complete idiot, if you haven't forgotten,"

"Oh come on, you could at least try talking to him,"

"Ugh, nevermind about him. What about you? Anything happen with Tidus?"

She related the events of the previous night in great detail.

"Man, he sounds jealous,"

"No, he was just mad about the blitzball game,"

"That's why he almost kissed you, right?" she said sarcastically, "Come on Yuna, you have all the facts staring you in the face, just go for it,"

"Yeah, but…" she sighed, "Even if he is interested in me, it doesn't necessarily mean he likes me,"

"But Yuna, if he didn't like you then he wouldn't be jealous,"

"Some guys are possessive of their playthings," she said nonchalantly.

"You're not even his plaything," she pointed out, "So that would be stupid,"

"Male Ego???" she offered, "I don't know. I can't explain it at all. I mean, if he did like me, he would've kissed me last night,"

"Well, you did make out with his brother,"

She stopped for a moment. Hey, that's true. Aw, shit, did she just screw up her only chances with Tidus Yokinoshi?

"I'm such an idiot,"

"No, you're not, Yuna," she sighed, "I'm sorry. Anyway, I have to go, Baralai's crying,"

"What?"

"Kagome just shot Inuyasha," she explained, "Anyway…bye,"

"Bye!" Yuna hung up the phone. She then stretched and yawned, realizing how late it was. This was her last day before she went back to school, and she felt kind of upset about it. The last few days had been like some surreal fairy tale. Her, actually going to parties and getting attention from incredibly good-looking guys, and maybe even…being socially accepted?

It was just too bizarre, too quick, such a blur. Baralai, Tidus, then Shuyin, and gah…!!! She just needed to stop and take a breather. Yeah, take a break from all of them. Or at least Shuyin and Baralai…she quickly changed her mind, staring at Tidus again. He was **so **_**hot**_.

Eventually, he left his room and she was left back to reality. Her stomach grumbled a little and she realized how hungry she was. So she went down the stairs, creeping into the kitchen. Her grandparents were sitting down eating cereal. She had almost forgotten they were there.

"Good morning," Yuna greeted, taking out some Cheerios and pouring it in a bowl.

"Good morning Yuna," her grandmother replied, "Did you sleep well?" There was this weird twinkle in her eye like she was implying something.

Yuna just shrugged it off and replied, "Yeah,"

"Who was that young whipper snapper that brought you home last night?" her grandfather inquired.

Pause.

Bite.

Choke.

"Uh, what?" she finally started breathing again.

"That handsome young fellow,"

Ewww. Grandma thought Tidus was hot.

"Oh, he's our neighbor," she tried to say nonchalantly, "He just so happened to be outside so I said hi,"

The questions that followed were "What's his name?" "How old is he?" "What grade is he in?" "Is he your boyfriend?"

With the last one, Yuna started choking on her cereal again, and then replied quickly, "No,"

"What!" her grandma gasped, "Yuna, dear. You can't just let chances like that get away, he's so handsome!"

"Um…Grandma…"

"I insist you invite him to Cid's wedding,"

"Cid?" she questioned, "Who's Cid?"

Both of her grandparents looked at her, puzzled. "Your uncle,"

"Oh, the one I never met," she said, "I'm going to that?"

"Well, of course," it seemed like it had been planned for ages. "It's today. Darling, why didn't you tell her?" She nudged Yuna's grandfather, who just shrugged with a look like "I forgot?"

"Great," Yuna mumbled, "Why couldn't somebody tell me that? I don't even have a dress!" 

"Of course you do," she replied with ease, "Someone around here is informed of things," she glared at her husband, and then smiling to Yuna, "and I got you the prettiest thing," she took her by the arm, "Come, come! I want to show you," 

So she followed her grandmother to where she was staying in the guest room. I guess it made sense now, why they were still here. They came for the wedding. Duuhh. She watched her fumble around in her closet for a little bit, and then she pulled it out. She let out a soft gasp. It _was_ beautiful! It was a strapless light green dress, made of the softest material Yuna had ever seen. She noted that the top would hug her cleavage, but not too low too be slutty, but not too high to be considered modest either.

"Grandma, it's beautiful!" she hugged her, "I can't believe you bought this for me,"

"I got you the shoes to match with it too," she said nonchalantly, "Now, go invite that hunk of a boy before he goes somewhere!"

She gaped for a moment, "Grandma!"

"Well I know you're thinking it anyway," she grinned, putting her hands on her hips. "So, what are you waiting for! Go! Shoo!" she pushed her out of the room, and Yuna couldn't help but laugh.

Her grandma was so quirky. She went down the stairs, opened the door and trotted over to Tidus' house. She gulped, and then sighed as she rang the doorbell. Fortunately for her, Jecht answered, not Shuyin.

"My, my," he glanced at her with this weird look in his eye, "What's the likes of you doing here?"

The likes of her? She raised an eyebrow, but decided not to say anything.

"I came to talk to Tidus,"

"My boy and Lil' Yuna!" he chuckled, "Well, I'll be damned!"

She flushed scarlet red, which just made him smile wider.

"Sorry, but he's in the shower right now. What did you want to talk to him about?"

"Um, well," she stuttered, "My grandma- I mean, I wanted to invite him to this wedding we're having today, and I, uh-"

He started laughing manically, "Alright, I'll tell him. In fact, I'll come along," he said, musing, "Where's it at?"

"Um…I don't know," she said, feeling stupid. "Wait a second,"

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number for home. "Um, hi, Grandma? Can you get Grandpa to give directions to Sir Jecht?"

There was a pause, and she passed her silver/pink cell phone to Jecht. After a few minutes, he clicked the phone shut and passed it back to her.

"Okay, we'll be there," he smiled, "Send my greetings to your father,"

She was a bit puzzled as to why the two never talked even though they were neighbors. Her father was reclusive, but apparently him and Sir Jecht had been close. So what was up with that?

"Alright," she said, turning to leave, "Bye Sir Jecht!"

"Good to see you Yuna," 

XXX 

Yuna's nerves were about to explode. There were several things wrong with this wedding. One, Cid was getting married to Rikku's mother. _**Rikku's **_mother!

Which would technically mean they were going to be cousins. Oh, God. Not to mention the fact that Rikku was here too, who couldn't keep her hands off of Tidus, who seemed to enjoy it. Plus Rikku's perverted brother who wouldn't stop hitting on her. God, he was so sick! They were going to be family for crying out loud.

Secondly, the way her creepy aunts kept flirting with Tidus and saying that him and Yuna would make such a "perfect couple". Not to mention the fact that Shuyin was here too.

And, the last and best part, her father. Yes, he was actually here! And he looked really upset that Tidus had come, especially the fact on Yuna's behalf. Although him and Jecht were joking by the punch bowl. Great. He could be buddy buddy with Tidus' dad, but not Tidus. Sometimes adults didn't make any sense.

So here she was, sitting down at the table listening to her uncles ramble on about some random shit, sipping down her champagne really quickly. A soft music started to play, which soothed her nerves for a bit. She closed her eyes, breathing softly.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, and for a moment, was almost scared to open her eyes to see if it was Brother or not (Rikku's brother). Then finally, she did, and she wasn't disappointed. Tidus was standing in front of her, with a smile. He looked a bit nervous too.

He looked so handsome in his tuxedo, it really made his figure stand out, not to mention those gorgeous blue eyes of his.

"Do you…" he said slowly at first, and then finally blurted out, "Do you want to dance?" 

She thought about it for a moment. He was just all getting touchy-feely with his ex-girlfriend, and then had the nerve to ask her to dance? Pff, fat chance. She opened her mouth to say "No" but unfortunately for her, one of her aunts cut in,

"Of course! Of course, she would love to," she practically shoved her on Tidus. Good going, Aunt…wait, what was her name again? Oh, who cares.

Tidus timidly took her hand, and led her to the dance floor. He put his arms around her, and she reluctantly put her arms around his neck. They didn't say anything, they just swayed softly to the music.

Tidus' arms were so warm… she couldn't help but think, and then she looked up at him, his handsome face.

Their eyes at this point locked. Yuna instinctively wanted to look away, but something possessed her not to. This moment was just so beautiful, it was something that she would remember for the rest of her life. Time seemed to stand still, and all that mattered was this moment.

She felt this immense connection with him, nothing she could say or write could ever describe this moment properly. All she knew was that from that moment on, she without a shadow of a doubt loved Tidus with all of her heart.

Finally tearing her eyes away from his, her eyes studied his jaw, his lips, and then his neck. The crook of his neck seemed so appealing right now. Maybe she could just, lean her shoulder there for a moment. It didn't mean anything, right? He wouldn't get any ideas from that, surely.

And so she did. She instantly melted, a shiver going through her entire body, and he pulled her closer. A smile graced the corners of her lips. They remained in the position for a while, just basking in each other, ignoring the entire world around them.

So much that they didn't even notice the song finished. But when a glass shattered to the ground, Yuna immediately jumped out of his arms, all red and flustered.

"Sorry," she said quickly, turning from him and fleeing as quickly as she could to the refreshments table. Eesh, that was embarrassing. She had been holding onto him for probably god knows how long! He probably thought she was a complete weirdo! Ah, God.

"Yuna, dear!" her aunt cooed, "I got the cutest pictures of you dancing with that handsome boy!" 

Yuck, what was it with her old saggy relatives and thinking Tidus was hot? Oh, that was mean. But they definitely deserved it, them and their match-making comments. Her aunt passed her the camera, and she looked at the first one. This one was when they were looking at each other, they both looked ecstatic. The second was when she had decided to lean on him, he was holding her like she was a little piece of heaven, smiling like he was on cloud nine.

Woah, he _did _like her! Finally, all the facts staring at her in the face, she realized that Tidus Yokinoshi, at last, liked her back. Hooooly, Fuuucking, Shit. Was the first thought that came to mind.

"Thank you," she said politely as she could before she would freak out, "I need to use the restroom," she excused herself, and went to the bathroom.

She started splashing water on her face, trying to calm herself down. Finally she let it out, and yelled, "OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!"

"I suppose you're happy now,"

She spun around, probably completely embarrassed someone heard her, and saw Rikku, whose eyes looked red from tears.

"Why?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, Tidus finally likes you," Rikku said, coughing a little, trying to regain her voice. "He's all yours,"

"Rikku, that's silly," Yuna tried to reassure her, not knowing why exactly, "Tidus likes you. He always has,"

"No he hasn't!" she screamed, "YOU'RE the reason we broke up! I suspected it at first, but now that you danced with him, I _know _you're the reason we broke up,"

Yuna grew quiet, and finally said, "I'm sorry," and then looked down.

"I can't believe I'm saying this…" Rikku said, "But I'm sorry too. I've been a total bitch to you all of high school, and you haven't deserved any of it. I guess this whole Tidus incident made me realize it,"

"It's fine…" Yuna's voice trailed off.

"No, it's not!" she said, voice growing weary, "The way I've been acting is horrible. I let everything get to my head, so much I didn't realize I put everything and everyone else down beneath me. Now that I lost Tidus, and probably the only friends I had in school…I realize that I'm not any better than any of you…" she turned away, choking up, "I'm just a bitch,"

"Rikku!" she exclaimed, looking up, "You're not a bitch, okay? I know you've been…" she tried to think of the appropriate word, "Self-centered, but anyone given your position would've done exactly the same thing,"

"Not Tidus,"

"Tidus is…" she began, "Different from everyone else. He's so kind, loving and caring that nothing could ever change that,"

There was silence for a moment. Neither of them scarcely believed what they were saying, but it just came.

"You really love him, don't you?" Rikku said, finally.

Yuna was caught off-guard, and decided not to reply to that question. "Umm…friends?" she put out her hand.

"Well, we're going to be related anyhow," she let out a shaky laugh, "Might as well start somewhere," she shook her hand, and the two of them smiled.

"Come on," Yuna said, "Let's get out there,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Yeah, I know it seems unrealistic that Rikku would "amend" for her ways, but she's just so depressed that nothing matters anymore. Plus, I was tired of her being a bitch, I just miss her bubbly personality, she's half of what gives X it's mojo! Anyways…revieewwwww!!!! _


	17. Happiness, Love, Heartbreak

_**Warning**__: Semi lemon! So watch out…Not sure if this should be rated M or not, oh well. _

Chapter 16: Happiness, Love, Heartbreak

School at last, did come. It was a very chipper Yuna that came to the bus on Monday.

"Good morning!" she beamed at everyone on the bus, who gave her a 'Wtf' look.

Tidus hadn't arrived yet, neither had Rikku. Speaking of which, did Baralai take this bus as well? She never noticed him, if he did.

"Isn't a wonderful day?" she said aloud, grinning from ear to ear.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

"It's just so beautiful,"

"She got lucky," one of them muttered.

Yuna was too oblivious to notice what they said, she was staring at the window with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on her. Eventually euphoria wore off, or was forced to when someone threw a book at her to get her to shut up.

The bus halted to a stop, and Paine, apparently Baralai's ex-girlfriend entered the bus. Huh, she'd never noticed her taking this bus either. Okay, so she didn't care about anyone that took this bus, so chances are she didn't know half the people there.

She sat in the front seat. Tidus had gone to Gippal's the night before, which is why he wasn't currently on the bus. And that was the next stop. They both entered, and Yuna's breath caught in her throat in anticipation.

Would he sit next to her? Much to her surprise, he sat right down next to Paine. Huh? Paine? Since when were they friends? She felt a stab of jealousy, she could tell all the way from there that she was flirting with him! Maybe Baralai _was_ right! Maybe he was just a two-timing little horny bast…

"Hey Yuna,"

_Gippal? Since when does Gippal talk to me?_

Decidedly, she ignored him. If Tidus was going to be an asshole, she wouldn't associate herself with his friends either.

"Saw you with T at the wedding," he grinned, "Get lucky?"

She glared at him, "No, I would never do anything with _him_,"

"Jealous, huh?"

"No," she retorted, it was all coming out like…word vomit, to quote Mean Girls. "Tidus Yokinoshi is nothing but a two-timing, horny little asshole. I wouldn't touch him if he was the last man on earth,"

"Well, that's a bit harsh," Gippal chuckled.

And, speak of the devil. Yuna's mouth instantly clammed shut. He took a seat next to Gippal. Well, talk about awkward. She took her bag and went to the back seat, completely embarrassed.

Maybe he was just saying Hi to Paine, they were just friends. Or maybe they were secretly dating, so she did actually have good reason to say all those things! Well, she reacted like any girl would, so she decided that he deserved all those things she said.

Even though she didn't mean a word of it. She was just so…angry. How dare he flirt with another girl! She should have seen it coming though, he's Tidus Yokinoshi, he's the hottest most popular guy in school… of course he had other girls, she wasn't the only one.

Just look at how he still reacted to Rikku. He probably had her in his back pocket too. But then what was all this about him breaking up with Rikku because of her? Maybe she was just saying all that because she was trying to use her, and she didn't really actually want to be friends!

That would make sense, why else would Rikku be all nice to her, when Tidus keeps hitting on her? Or she could actually be telling the truth about having some type of melt-down and mending her "ways". Knowing her, just wasn't possible. She supposed for now she would trust her, but not completely.

She would always be wary.

"Yuna?" Rikku's hand waved in front of her face, "Yunnieee! Hello, anybody home!"

She jumped back, startled. "Rikku," she said, trying to calm down, "When did you get here?"

"3 minutes ago," she said, "What kind of cloud nine were you on?"

She related to her the events of the past 5 minutes.

"No way!" she exclaimed, "I can't believe him! That's horrible,"

"I know, right? But I guess I should've seen it coming," she sighed, "He's Tidus,"

"Listen, just because he's popular doesn't mean he can do that to you!" Rikku looked so incredibly angry, "I'm going to do something about this, he's not going to get away with it!" 

And with that, she stomped over to where Tidus was currently joking with Gippal. Oooh, shit. What the hell, Rikku!

"Listen, you class A piece of shit," she heard her say, poking him in the chest. Yikes! "I know you don't love me, and that's a fact I can deal with. You can go fucking around with any other girl that you want, but don't mess with Yuna," she hissed, "Or you'll regret it, you hear me?"

Woooah, where is all this anger coming from? Tidus wondered.

"Woooah, where is all this anger coming from?" he spoke his thoughts aloud. "I like Yuna,"

He said it. Oh my God, he said it. He admitted it, in front of everyone, in front of her, in front of Rikku.

"Just like you liked me, huh?"

"I didn't mean, no- I don't like her- I mean I,"

Ouch. Ouch. Ouch ouch ouch!!! They arrived at school.

_Tidus, you idiot! _He thought, instantly regretting his words seeing the luck on Yuna's face as she ran off the bus. Woah! She _did _like him. Oooh, my, God. He thought yesterday was probably just a 'pity' dance by the way she recoiled, but it wasn't. Yuna. Liked. Him. 

And he had just shattered her heart into a million pieces in front of the entire bus.

"Good going," Rikku shook her head, "Stay away from Yunie, okay?"

"Since when are you her friend, bimbo bitch?" Gippal retorted, "T can do whatever he wants,"

"Gip," she smiled, sickeningly sweetly, "Fuck off from stuff that isn't any of your business,"

"Who's to say its yours?"

"Can you guys take this 'drama' shit off the bus please?" there were people standing in the aisle waiting to get off. The three reluctantly got off, each going their separate ways.

"I'm such an idiot," Tidus buried his hands in his face. "She probably hates me now,"

"It's your fault for hitting on that Paine chick," Gippal said, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "Seriously, Rikku stresses me out,"

"Why do you care about what she does so much?" Tidus asked suddenly, out of curiosity.

"Because I love her, you fucking idiot," he snarled, taking another drag of his cigarette.

"Oh," was all he said in reply. "I never knew that,"

"Yeah, well all you've been concentrating lately on is this whole Yuna deal,"

"But if I knew you were in love with Rikku I would've never gone out with her, you know that Gip," 

"What the hell was I supposed to say?"

"How about 'Tidus I like her', for starters," he retorted, "God. I never even liked her," 

"It doesn't work like that," he mumbled, "Besides, she would never go for me, so there was no point,"

"Come on…Gippal," Tidus said, very reluctantly, "I mean…you're a … good-looking, guy,"

"T, I don't want to here those six words out of your mouth ever again,"

Tidus grinned, "Same here. But nah, seriously. You could easily get it with Rikku. You also have the advantage that you've known her almost your whole life,"

"You don't know shit about what you're talking about," he was practically inhaling the cigarette like it was the only air he was breathing. "Anyway, what are you going to do about Yuna?"

"I don't know Gip, I don't know," he sighed, "Pass me a cigarette, would you?" 

XXX

Yuna was in tears by the time she reached the girls bathroom. Thankfully, no one else was in there as she wept over the sink. Rikku hadn't even gone after her. What a bad friend.

But she was oblivious to the fact that the bell had already rang. She was unknowingly skipping first period. What, a fucking jerk. Tidus was nothing but a fucking jerk. All this hope he gave her, only to have her heart shattered again.

Him returning her feelings was just an illusion, an illusion she wanted so badly. Why the hell did she even feel this way? He had never touched her, he had never kissed her, he had never once said that he loved her, nothing. They weren't even friends, but she was in love with him. Why, why, why! It was insane.

How can you be in love with someone that never even noticed you were alive? Why did he make it look like he liked her? Did he just want to torture her? Did he know that she was in love with him? Probably. After she left the bus to anyone that would've been obvious. Especially him.

Maybe this was all a joke between him and Gippal. Some stupid bet, like in "She's All That", to see if they could make the school nerd popular. Except for this wouldn't have a happy ending. She shook her head, tired of thinking, tired of everything. She was prepared to curl herself in a ball and just cry out all her thoughts, when the girls' bathroom door swung open.

Baralai entered, looking from side to side, and behind him, as if someone was following him. He took out a key of rings, grinning devilishly and locked the door. He nearly jumped when he saw Yuna.

"Oh my God, Yuna what's wrong?" he looked really concerned, and headed towards her. She was heaving over the sink, her eyes all red and puffy, tears streaming down her cheeks. Yet she still looked beautiful. He took her in his arms, cradling her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Skipped first period, do you think after yesterday I'd show myself in school?" he chuckled, ignoring her plight for a moment, and then looked down at her again. "Yuna, what happened?"

She couldn't answer him, because she didn't even know what the truth was. Tears fell from her eyes, and he hugged her closer.

"Shh, it's going to be okay," he whispered in her ear, stroking her hair. She looked up at him. Baralai.

He had touched her. He had kissed her. He had told her that he liked her…sort of. He was her friend, they had history. Why not him? Why couldn't she love him? Maybe she could erase the pain, if she just went with him, just this once. She couldn't think straight, and his proximity told her that she should go with this. She should go to Baralai, this would make things better, for now.

Without a further thought, she pressed her lips to his, softly.

"Yuna, don't do this," he begged her, but she ignored him, lifting off his shirt and running her fingers down his muscular chest. Baralai was a lot more fit then he let on.

"Yuna…don't do this," he repeated, but she didn't listen. And then she pressed her mouth his again, hungrily, her anger matching her passion, erasing all of her emotions in Baralai's mouth. She wasted no time in sliding her tongue in his mouth, and clung to him like he would disappear. With her left hand, she pushed him against the wall and pressed her body to his.

His hands slid down to her waist, caressing the small of her back, and moving slowly up to her bra. He unhooked it with one swift movement, and they spun around from the wall so he would be facing her against the sink. She wrapped her legs around his middle, feeling him fully pressed against her, causing her to moan softly.

His hands moved up to tease her breasts, slowly sliding her shirt off her head. His mouth moved from her lips, to her neck and down to her now hard nipple. As his lips began to suckle her, she let out a soft gasp, rubbing against him.

As his hands moved down to unzip her pants, she instantly went rigid. No, no, _no_! This was all wrong! Her first time wasn't supposed to be with someone like Baralai, it wasn't supposed to be in a girls bathroom, it wasn't supposed to be like a quicky! She pushed him off her, falling to the ground, breathing heavily.

"I-i-I'm sorry," she stuttered, pulling her shirt over her head, quickly.

He breathed just as heavily, running his finger through his hair and tugging it. "God damn it Yuna, you can't just do that to a guy!"

"I'm sorry!" she said again, running out the back door to the bathroom.

Extremely sexually frustrated and irritated, he smashed his fist against the mirror cracking it. And then, added to himself that he should've locked the back door as well.

What had just happened? How did he, god-damn it, him and Yuna they…if she hadn't stopped him, he would've done the very thing Paine had excused him of.

He had no self-control at all! He shouldn't have even let Yuna kiss him, she was obviously upset about something so she wasn't thinking about she was doing. He, on the other hand, knew exactly what he was doing, and if it were up to him they'd probably be having a quicky against the sink right now. But since she just enjoyed torturing him like that whenever she felt like it, he was sitting next to the sink with a hard-on, incredibly aggravated. And then ignoring his anger and grinning devilishly once again, he picked up Yuna's bra, whistling merrily.

But little did he know, a certain grey-haired female had been in there all along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Yes, yes, I know, you hate me right now but ever since the idea of Yuna and Baralai having some type of lemon scene came into my head I just took this opportunity … :D Just be happy they actually didn't go all the way. Plus I wanted to slow things down a bit, sort-of-ish. Bah, it'll all make sense in the next few chapters. Anyway, yeahhh I'm not turning this into some type of porno novel in case you're worried about that, I just hate crappy sex scenes….kay, I'm shutting up, bye!!! Review!!!_


	18. Surprises, Surprises

Chapter 17:

The rest of the day was a bit of a nightmare in itself for Yuna. She avoided everyone like the plague, she really didn't feel like talking to anyone after what had happened. Most especially Baralai, but he seemed to be the only person that didn't want to talk to her today. I guess he had good reason.

Oh, and there was more! Exams were today. Yep, exams. Apparently, someone failed to fill her in on that fact when she missed school on Friday. Plus the amount of homework and studying she was going to have to once she returned. And to put a cherry on top of her lovely day, there was a blitzball game today after school, and guess who had to be taking pictures of it?

To say that it was stressful would be an understatement.

Finally, the day was almost over, and she headed towards her English class, which she was looking forward to, since Professor Ronso taught that one. She sat down with a weary sigh, leaning her head against her desk. She was the first one there, and would probably be the last to leave.

Today she would also be working on the play, which she had no idea what to write about yet. She glanced out the window, it was raining, just to complete the perfect –ness of this day. So gloomy. So depressing.

"Miss Yuna," she heard Professor Ronso's deep voice say, "It's good to see you in school again, I hope you're feeling better?"

"Yes," she said dismally, "Better,"

She obviously was depressed about something, but he decided not to say anything, so continued, "I took the opportunity of picking out a few subjects for the play, would you like to look over them before the rest of the class joins us?""Sure," she sighed, and he took a seat down next to her.

"Alright. Well, the first is about two lovers," her curiosity picked up at that, "It's sort of in medieval times. It's quite the sad story. They live in two different kingdoms. That unbeknownst to them, are at war. They never meet, they just write each other, but their love is deep and passionate for each other. However, his kingdom captures her, and are to put her to death. So he does everything he can to save her, but he can't. He finally finds a way for them to escape, but they reach a dead end, and they know they're going to die. So with one final, and only kiss, they're shot to the ground, never to breathe again,"

"Morbid," she mused, "But I like it. Don't even tell me the other ideas,"

"Are you sure? It's quite depressing, I'm not sure if the school committee…"

"They'll love it," Yuna said, her eyes portraying much emotion.

"Alright…" he said, "Then we'll do it. You're going to have to put a lot of work into this project though, staying extra hours after school, including today,"

"I'll do it," 

XXX

Tidus entered the locker room, sweat trickling down his face. Second period, only one left. And Seymour was still beating him. Damn bastard, the ref was totally cheating. He had called a foul when Seymour had just brushed by him, taunting him. So the Guados were beating them, 3-1. This game was the third most important this year, if he was going to make it to the championship. This game, and the next against the Al Bhed Pysches.

"Listen guys," he said, looking at his teammates, "We're gonna kick Seymour's ass for what he's doing. We're gonna prove to him, that even though he's pulling out every dirty trick in the book, we're still gonna win,"

He let his words sink in for a moment, and then proceeded to tell them his strategy plan.

"But T," Wakka said, "That's almost impossible,"

"We're still gonna do it," he snapped, "You hear me?"

"Break!"

And then they all piled in, one at a time into the sphere pool. Wakka was in center place, and Tidus and Gippal were on each side of him. Unfortunately for him, he had Seymour in the center and it looked like it was going to be a tough shot.

The whistle rang out, and the ball fell. Wakka side-swiped it, and tried to swim past Seymour but he kneed him in the stomach. Oh fuck, that hurt. Why didn't they call the foul?

God damn it, Tidus was fuming when Wakka passed him the ball. He swam quickly, leaving both of them in the…proverbial dust, since they were underwater.

Defense immediately slammed against him, and he couldn't do anything about it, or else that stupid ref would call it a foul. He passed the ball to Datto, the least likely candidate to make a goal. Or at least, he made it look like that so defense would get off his back.

Idiots, he still had the ball. But luck was on his side today, so they swam towards Datto instead of still slamming him. And then with lightning speed he headed straight for the goal. Yes! It was clear. He threw the ball into the air, and did a backflip, smacking it straight in.

Bing! 3-2.

Tidus leered at Seymour as he passed by him, thinking, _Shove it up your ass, Guado, shove it straight up your ass._

And although, that was a great goal, there was still less then a minute in the period, so it would take nothing short of a miracle to make this last goal.

Tidus took Wakka's position at the center, and Wakka took his. The ball fell again, and this time Seymour caught it. Fortunately for Tidus, it fell in a fumble, and he swiped it from him, then passed it to Gippal.

Gippal got caught in-between two Guados, and passed the ball to Letty. 20 seconds counting.

'Come on, come on…' Tidus prayed silently that he would make this goal. 10 seconds counting. He was never going to make it on time! Unless he shot from there, which was impossible.

But he did, anyway. What was he, stupid?! It was one hell of a kick though, which made Tidus wonder, would it actually get in…? He closed his eyes, the suspense was too much. And then he heard it. Goal.

Oh my God. Goal. It went in. GOAL!!! Two seconds counting. Biiing. The game was over.

4-3, they won.

They were going to the tournament!!! Seymour looked so pissed, man did that make him happy. They had kicked his ass, with Letty for crying out loud. One of the worst players on his team, and they still won.

They all swam out of the sphere pool, and then to the locker room. Everyone congratulated Letty, who seemed unnaturally not used to the attention. He kept looking down, and letting out awkward laughs.

Tidus then realized he was drenched in sticky, hot sweat. Yuck. He pulled off his shirt, and headed for the shower, but then he heard the door opening. Huh? Coach was in here?

"Girl alert!" he heard Yuna joke.

"Whatcha doing in here, Yuna?" Gippal asked and then added, "By the way, you look like shit, what the hell happened to you?"

"Thank you, for that Gippal, but that's none of your business," she said dryly, "Actually, I'm just here to tell you that you're going to have a photo shoot after you guys 'freshen up' or whatever you want to call it,"

"And this couldn't wait till after…why?"

"Don't ask me," she sighed impatiently, "It's school protocol,"

Then she noticed Tidus, standing there. He was frozen to the spot as they both looked at each other. He wanted to say something, anything, but nothing came. He felt so disgusting, not just in the obvious stinky ways. She really did care about him!

And something told him it wasn't something that just happened, that she had felt this way for awhile. How could he be so oblivious? Was she really good at hiding things? I mean why didn't she ever tell or show this to him before?

I know they hadn't exactly been 'best friends' his entire life, but they lived right next door. They could have had plenty of opportunities to get to know each other, even if he wasn't single at the time. They could at least be some type of friends right now. 

Well, Yuna _was _kinda shy, and when you're in love with someone it's ten times worse. Wait a sec…LOVE? No, no, she couldn't be in _**love **_with him. Like him, sure. Love was a big word, he decided.

"Yuna," he finally said, but it was too late. She was already gone, out of the locker room.

"Good job," Gippal snickered, causing Tidus to punch him in the arm.

He wanted to retort something to him, but he couldn't think of anything to say, so he slunk away and headed towards the shower.

"He's got it bad…" Wakka said, "How long do you think it'll take for them to get together?"

"At this rate?" Gippal laughed, "Who knows?"

"Who would've thought though…" he pointed out, "Tidus and Yuna. Weird, ya?"

"What about Wakka and Lulu?"

"That's different," Wakka said defensively, "But there is no Wakka and Lulu. I saw her making out with Adam Levine, for crying out loud. I don't stand a chance," he looked miserable.

"Well, you _were_ an idiot,"

"Ya, I know…"

"And he _was_ a famous rockstar,"

"Ya…"

"So chances are, it was just a one-time thing," he said, "Possibly even to make you jealous!"

"Ya right…" he mumbled, and then asked, "So what do you think I should do?"

"Talk to her?" Gippal offered, "What could it hurt? I mean, it's better then leaving things the way they are,"

"Yeah…" he concluded, "I think I will, but when? And what would I say?" he started getting nervous.

"That's entirely up to you. I don't know **what** you said to her, but god did she look mad," 

Wakka's eyes suddenly lit up, as if discovering something. "I'm going to talk to her…right now!"

"_Now_? You're all sweaty, disgusting and-"

He was already out of the locker room. He suddenly seemed possessed, that he didn't care about anything at all. He had to find her. A lot of people gave him a couple of odd stares, I mean, you would too, if you saw one of the most popular guys in school running through the halls like a mad-man looking like shit.

Aha! He spotted her by her locker, just about to close it, but he did that for him. She screamed, and jumped back, her books falling to the ground.

He put his hand over her mouth before she could utter anything else.

"I love you," he said, his voice raspy. "I love you, god, I do," His eyes were glowing with emotion, and to Lulu, right now, he looked like the most attractive male in the world.

She ignored the fact that his dirty hand was over her mouth.

His hair wasn't gelled up like it normally was, it was all messy and in front of his face, throwing this dirty appeal to him. He was still wet from the blitzball game, and even though he smelled, he had this strong manly smell to him. Kinda attractive, even. His blue eyes, which were normally filled with void, were filled with an emotion that only Lulu could decipher as love. His blitzball uniform clung to him, emphasizing the structure of his body, which was _a lot _more toned then she had previously thought.

"I'm sorry I said all of those stupid things to you," he breathed, slowly, "I was scared, okay? I have _always _loved you, even when you were with Chappu. But I felt it was wrong, so wrong, but right now…it just occurred to me, if something is so wrong, then why does it feel so _right_? I'm not scared of this anymore, I want to be with you,"

And then he took his hand off her mouth, leaving her speechless. Even though he had said that in a really dumb way, she understood.

But the funny thing was, Chappu had died in 7th grade, and they had only been together for a week. How could he take that so seriously? Sure, she was upset, but she wasn't particularly mourning his loss for years on end. 

Plus, the only reason she had gone out with Chappu was so that thick-headed Wakka would notice her. But she wasn't going to tell him that, it seemed disrespectful to his dead brother. So instead, she said something else altogether.

"Wakka, I know you're thick," she chuckled, "But can't you see I want to be with you too?"

That was pretty much all she needed to say before she kissed him. He stiffened at first, obviously surprised, and then leaned into her, pressing his lips back against hers.

Before they could get any further, however, a flash of light blurred their vision, and they sprang apart.

"Aw, come on guys, just one more picture," Yuna pouted, "I gotta say though, that was one of the cutest moments of Woodbridge high,"

Lulu glared at her, "Yuna,"

"Sorry Lulu," she grinned, "But I have to take this hunk back for a photo shoot,"

"No, this hunk is staying with me, right?" Lulu wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

"Unfortunately…" Wakka sighed, "I could actually get kicked off the blitzball team if I don't make it for this photo shoot,"

"Eesh," she said, "Why so strict?"

He shrugged, and then pressed his lips to hers, and although it was quick, it was hot.

"We'll talk after okay?"

And then he left with Yuna, practically beaming.

"Well, at least someone gets a happy ending," she mumbled so lowly that no one could hear her, but Wakka did.

"Tidus has got it bad for you," he said nonchalantly, "Y'know?"

Freeze.

Stop.

Choke.

Breathe.

"Yeah," she tried to laugh it off, "Me and how many other girls?"

"No," he stopped her, looking incredibly serious for Wakka. "Just you,"

But before she could say anything else, she realized that they were right in front of the locker room.

"You guys ready?" she called, and the lot of them piled out into the hallway. "Wakka, I'll get you in here after, go take a shower for crying out loud,"

Yuna looked around for a minute, where could she place them. Well, beside the trophy area seemed like the best bet, so she ushered them over there. She placed them against the wall, trying to ignore Tidus the best she could, but seeing as he was the main player of the team, that was going to be a little hard. She actually had to take individual pictures of each of them as well.

"Smile!" she snapped a couple, which turned out pretty good. Wakka came in a little after, and she took a couple more. It wasn't hard to see why they were the most sought after males in the school. They were really fit, well you had to be if you were a blitzball player, she concluded. But then what about Baralai? 

Thinking about his name, and his body generally lead to thoughts of what had had happened earlier. She paled.

"Are you okay?" Letty asked, "You look pale,"

"I-I'm fine," she said, snapping out of it, "I'm gonna need to take individual pictures of you now,"

Wakka went first, grinning charmingly at the camera. She could see why Lulu liked him. Although she had to admit to herself he looked a lot better with his hair just hanging shaggily in his face. Why did he gel it up all the time anyway?

Gippal went after, his face looking monotonous, like he had just been hit by a truck. Huh? Wasn't this guy happy? They just made it the finals. "Uh, Gippal, you're going to need to smile,"

He forced a smile, which looked semi-decent, so she left it there. The rest of the team went, and Tidus was the last one. She breathed, trying to get a control of her emotions. She was going to have to make it through this without freaking out. It was just Tidus, think of him as another blitzball player.

He smiled, but she could tell his eyes told her something else. He looked sad, maybe a bit…confused? Yevon, he was attractive though.

_Think of …think of Seymour. _Yevon, _he_ was ugly. So she snapped a picture or two, but it didn't look quite right. The background didn't really suit him.

"Uh, Tidus could you move in front of the trophy area?" she pointed him towards it, and he obliged. She snapped another one.

"I have an idea," he grinned, reaching inside where they held the trophies, and pulling one out, he held it up high.

"Tidus, err…" she sighed, she really didn't want to talk to him. So she just took a picture of him, and said, "Thanks,"

He put the trophy back, well prepared to go after her, but when he looked back she was gone.

XXX

Yuna heaved a sigh of relief. It was over, the day was finally over. She was home, and was about to go upstairs to take a bath, read a book and call it a day, but her father cut in front of her, obviously upset.

"What is it?" she sighed again, already knowing what this was about. This lecture was supposed to be due after Cid's Wedding, him and Jecht had gotten sort of drunk, so he hadn't.

But man was she surprised when he pulled out the newspaper, and pointed to it.

"What the hell is this?"

Her jaw dropped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haha, cliffhanger…


	19. I Love You

Chapter 18: I Love You

The picture of her and Shuyin in a compromising position stared her in the face, over and over again. Pretty much literally, it was in the newspaper, on the internet, on TV, in magazines.

Apparently Shuyin was a lot more popular then she had estimated, he was considered the Japanese version of Brad Pitt. Which wasn't far off either, Yevon he was good-looking.

Her father had of course, naturally yelled at her for two hours until finally she went inside her room, collapsing on the bed with a sigh. This was going to be all over school tomorrow.

What would they say? The school nerd with Shuyin Yokinoshi? It would gain her a few popularity points, that's for sure. But that wasn't what she really cared about. It would entirely tarnish her reputation; it would make her look like a slut. And she didn't want to be that person, she just wanted to be with Tidus.

Even though it seemed impossible right now, he was really the only person she'd ever want to end up with. The only reason she had went with the other guys was _because _of him, so he might notice her. God, was he clueless? Did he not take the hints at all?

Or maybe…oh Yevon, there he was, by his window. He seemed angry about something, he was pacing back and forth inside his room, and then finally resorted to sitting down on his floor. Okay, weird… and then she heard something drop on the ground. She looked away for a second, and then looked back, but he was gone.

He came out of his door, and stormed off in his Mustang. Eesh, wonder where he went off to in such a hurry?

XXX

Paine had been sitting down writing when Tidus had called her. He said he wanted to out somewhere, right now. She tried to tell him that she couldn't, but he hung up. Well, she sure wasn't going anywhere, the brat could shove it for all she cared.

He was obviously used to getting what he wanted, and she was going to teach him a lesson. Speak of the devil, the doorbell rang and she darted downstairs, answering the door.

He looked terrible, like he had been run over by a car, his eyes bloodshot and he was still wearing his blitzball uniform. He didn't waste any time, he crushed his mouth to hers. Woah, woah, woah! She pushed him off of her, and he ignored it, and kissed her again, more harshly. For a moment she felt herself reacting, but she realized how wrong it was once his hands started to wander.

She tried pushing him off of her again, but yet again he just came back, more intense then ever. God, his touch felt good, she thought, and then she realized, she loved somebody else. So, without a further thought, she kneed him in the groin.

"Fuck!"

Unlike the rest of the horny population of high school she had a conscience. And even though Baralai was a bastard, she wasn't going to go around fucking random guys to make it better. She hardly even knew Tidus for crying out loud!

Just what kind of girl did he think she was?

"What the hell was that?" she demanded, angrily, putting her hands on her hips.

"You're asking ME that?"

"I pushed you off, you idiot," she retorted, "Can't you learn how to take a hint?"

"Oh, you seemed to give me a big hint when you KISSED ME BACK," he growled, still clutching his loins.

Paine rolled her eyes, "Tidus what is wrong with you?"

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?"

"I, unlike you, have a bit of self-control, and don't go around fucking random people because I'm upset,"

"What makes you think I'm upset?" he retorted.

"You take a look in the mirror lately?" she laughed sardonically, "You look like shit, man,"

"Okay," he relented, "So maybe I do,"

"Plus I read the newspaper," she grinned, "Look, I'm sorry about Yuna and all, but fucking me isn't going to make it any better,"

"Who says it won't?" he grinned back, and then saw her frown, "I'm just joking…sheesh," and then a bit under his breath, "Or not,"

She heard, and nudged him roughly, "Why don't you just go talk to her?"

"Because she doesn't want to talk to me," he said sadly, sitting down on one of the couches.

"Why not?"

"You saw what happened in the bus today," he said, "She hates me,"

"Only because you were hitting on me," she rolled her eyes again, "I would hate you too,"

"I don't get it,"

"Are you that dense?" she asked, exasperated. "Yuna likes you,"

"Yeah…well I didn't figure it out until today,"

Paine stared at him, like 'what an idiot'. "You are horribly oblivious. But here's the way I think Yuna sees it: You're still friendly with Rikku, you like her, and somehow in there you've got me in your back pocket, which I am of course not, but I'm just saying…she thinks you're a playboy, and that you don't actually like her,"

"Geez, Dr. P, I didn't know all that," he said sarcastically, "Of course I knew that, but as if me telling her that is going to help anything,"

"If you call me Dr. P ever again I swear to God…"

"Ok, okay, you're supposed to be telling me what to do!"

"Oh yeah, I'm just the genius on love advice here," she snorted, "You figure it out, genius,"

"Well you told me all that stuff about Yuna…" he mumbled.

"I was stating the obvious,"

"Point taken," he said, "But you're a girl…and a smart cookie," with that, she glared at him, and he grinned, "So you're going to have to tell me what to do, 'cause otherwise I'm pretty much screwed,"

"Well…" she began, sarcastically, "Words would have to come out of your mouth, you might even have to apologize, and tell her you like her! The hard part is…"

Tidus leaned over, curious, "What?"

"You have to say the right things,"

"Oh," he said, dumbfounded. "Well, looks like I'm screwed then,"

Paine sighed, "Look, you're not screwed…I'm sorry. I've had a rough week. I think things could work with Yuna and you. Just one thing,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you love her?"

Tidus paused. Love, him, Yuna? No way? For some reason the word "no" couldn't come out of his mouth. I mean, it had been like a week, he couldn't possibly be in love with her already. He liked her, he wagered, but love was a pretty strong word for him.

"I don't know," he confessed, "I mean, I like her…and she has been on my mind a lot lately…and every time I get around her I get a little crazy, sure, but I can't be in love with her, it's just way too soon…and I, I don't know, it's confusing, I don't know how I really feel at all,"

"Still haven't really figured it out yet, huh?" she said, and he nodded. "Well, when you do, the right words will come, don't worry about it," 

He paused for a minute, trying to think of the right words to say in return, but he couldn't. "Thanks Paine," he smiled, and when she reached out for him, he jumped back.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm not going to hurt you, I was just going to hug you,"

"Oh," he grinned, and then she gave him a light hug.

"Now go before I do," she joked, but he could tell she was sort of serious. So he backed out of her doorway and back into his car. He didn't really feel like going home just yet though, so he drove to the beach. He needed some time to think, to be alone.

He locked his car and sat down on the sand, looking at the waves hitting the sand bar. He had no right to be upset at Yuna, did he? I mean, like Paine said, he gave off the impression he was a playboy and never even told her that he liked her.

Shuyin was long gone as well, so it shouldn't upset him that much. I mean he _had_ explained himself before he left, and Tidus told him himself that he wouldn't keep any hard feelings against him, but when he saw the picture his blood just boiled.

It was like replaying the moment he had seen them together, except for worse. The entire world knew about it, the entire world knew that Shuyin kissed Yuna, when he hadn't. Why hadn't he? The social status thing seemed so stupid right now, especially since everyone already knew he liked Yuna anyway, and didn't care.

So what was stopping him from going to her, and begging her like crazy to go out with him?

He was scared.

Yeah, you heard right, Tidus Yokinoshi was scared shitless.

Of a girl.

Of Yuna.

Of them.

He really cared about Yuna, and he didn't want to hurt her. But he knew himself, and he couldn't handle girls like her. She was probably still a virgin, for crying out loud! The only reason he went into relationships was for a quick lay, despite what he had tried to convince Paine.

It was true, that was probably the only reason that he had stayed with Rikku for as long as he did. But Yuna- she was different. She made him feel so many things he didn't even know he could feel at all, by just one look, or one smile.

"God, I'm a fucking pussy," he groaned, burying his hands in his face, "I really need to stop thinking about Yuna,"

"About who?"

He almost jumped when he heard her speak. "What are you doing here?" he spun around in a whirl, red with embarrassment.

"I come here to think," Yuna said, "It's nice to get away from the world sometimes…"

"Sure is," he readily agreed, "Life's such a bitch sometimes, you know?"

She laughed, god he loved her laugh – "Yeah," Then she paused. She seemed to want to say something, but the words just wouldn't come. Tidus looked at her expectantly, and then she finally said, "I'm sorry about today,"

"It's fine," he said, "I'm the one that should be apologizing, really,"

"Why?" she looked perplexed, "It's not like you like me or anything, and it's not like I…" she stopped. Tidus breath caught in his throat, and his heart started pounding. She wasn't going to say…what he thought…she was, was she?

"Like you what?" he finally said.

She turned away, seeming to ignore his question, looking at the sunset. It was a beautiful array of red, pink, orange and light blue.

"It's so beautiful…" she said softly, "I love watching the sun go down,"

"Haven't done this in awhile," he admitted, "Things can get so hectic sometimes,"

"I can imagine…" she sighed, "I suppose you've already seen that picture of me and Shuyin,"

"Yeah, I feel really bad for you," he said, "Publicity with him can get pretty bad,"

"Well, that's not what I really care about," the words seemed to be coming out rather forcefully, and choked, "I care about you,"

Wait, what?

"Me?" his eyes seemed to bug out of his head, "Why would you-"

"Nevermind," she cut him off, "I shouldn't have said anything…"

She got up, but he pulled her back down. "Explain," God, he sounded like an interrogator right now, but he wanted to know what she meant, dammit!

Her eyes seemed to be getting blurry, like she was going to cry. He loosened his grip on her wrist. "Explain," he said hoarsely.

"I can't believe you!" she cried, "After everything, over this past week you still don't get it?"

"Get what?" he said angrily, "What am I supposed to get, Yuna? You haven't told me anything!"

"I love you!" she shouted, and those tears that were in her eyes finally did fall.

His hand fell of off her wrist. For a moment, he was just too shocked for words, he couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe.

_Say something, you idiot! _His mind screamed at him, as she started walking away, but what could he say? He wasn't even sure himself of what he wanted with her, so how could he say…? She was gone.

He berated himself for his idiocy and kicked the rock nearest to him. And to add to this perfect moment in his life, the rain started to fall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Eesh, finally, right? I know what you're thinking "God Tidus is such an idiot" but given the situation, you probably would've done the same thing. Don't worry, I'll hook them up sometime soon. Reviiiewwwww!!!! _

_P.S. I'm looking for someone to do art for my story, do any of you draw?_


	20. Miserable

Chapter 19: Miserable

"Yunieeee!" was the first voice she heard when she woke up, and she just pushed her pillow over her head. Rikku pulled it off, putting both hands on her hips.

"Yuna Lesca, you've been miserable all week!" she said, "I demand that you get out of bed right now,"

Yuna just had to crack a laugh at her, chucking her pillow at Rikku's head. Rikku was the only one that cared about her 'plight' at the moment, seeing as Lulu was a bit wrapped up in the fact that Wakka was now her boyfriend, and Baralai…well, let's not go there. She really missed the two though…

"Give me one good reason," she croaked, pulling her blanket over her, only to have it ripped off a few seconds later.

"Because there's going to be a dance this Tuesday and we need to go shopping!" she protested, and Yuna grabbed her blanket back.

"Nuh uh, no, I'm not going,"

"Yunie, Yunie, Yunie," she sighed, "If you don't go, it'll just give Tidus the opportunity to gloat over how miserable you are,"

"Gloat over how miserable I am?" she finally sat up in bed, "That's retarded, why would he want to do that?"

"Well…" she said, "I don't know how to explain it, it's just a thing guys do once they dump girls, or something. Anyway, it doesn't matter,"

"Coming from Miss "I love you please come back to me"," Yuna retorted, getting out of bed, "I think I'll take my chances,"

Even though her comment pissed Rikku off, she decided not to say anything. "Well, you could at least get a dress, I'll pay for it and everything!"

"Don't you have any other friends to bother…like Dona and Leblanc? Whatever happened to them?"

"They got bored of me," she shrugged, "Listen, I don't really want to talk about it…"

"Fine," Yuna relented, "I'll go with you to get some dresses for Spring Fling,"

"So you _did _know about it!"

"Of course I knew about it, I'm the school photographer, you nut," she laughed, "I was going to say I was sick and pass it up, but since you seem so intent on going…"

"Wait, you're going to be taking pictures the whole time? That's so unfair!" 

"No," she said, "It's only one part of it, it's only for about an hour,"

"Which is 1/4th of the dance,"

"It's not like I'll be dancing with anyone anyways," she sighed, "I'm just…Yuna,"

"Yuna you're gorge-" she stopped short, looking out of Yuna's window. "You're Tidus' neighbor?!"

"Why? What?" she looked out her window as well. Tidus was yet again without a shirt on, except for this time he was waltzing around in nothing but a towel, hot drops of water trickling down his chest.

"Damn…" Yuna sighed, "That is depressing," and then she closed the shutters, only to have them immediately opened by Rikku.

"No way are we missing this," her eyes seemed to widen.

"Didn't you do stuff with Tidus?" she questioned, "Like…sex?"

"No, no," Rikku seemed to be ignoring Yuna, "We never had sex,"

Yuna closed the shutters again, glaring at Rikku, "I thought you were over Tidus,"

"That doesn't mean I can't admire him," she grinned shamelessly at Yuna, "Come on, you know you want to…"

"Rikku, how is staring at Tidus going to make me less depressed about him?"

"You could at least admire the view…oh, I know! I know what you can do,"

"What?" she relented, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well, he's showing the goods right?" Rikku grinned wider, "We're going to play a little game of, look, don't touch, kinda like a striptease!"

"Rikku…what the fuck?"

"No, no…it's like this…" she whispered excitedly to her, her idea. Yuna rolled her eyes, "I have no idea why I'm saying this, but sure, I'll do it,"

"Yay!" she exclaimed, opening the shutters again. He was still there, except for this time dressed.

"We missed him naked thanks to you," Rikku glared at Yuna, "You better make up for this,"

Yuna rolled her eyes again and turned her back to the window. Rikku nodded at her, signifying that he was looking.

XXX

What the hell was Rikku doing with Yuna?

"She must have something up her sleeve," Tidus decided. He kept looking at the back of Yuna. Man did she have a nice petite little deri…woah! Woah, woah, woah. She took off her shirt, revealing her slender back and shoulder blades. And the best part of it all? She wasn't wearing a bra. She shook her hair from side to side, emphasizing her appeal. Did she have _any _idea how hot she was? His mouth unknowingly dropped, eyes widened and something else bulged through his shorts.

He took a deep breath, and Yuna walked towards Rikku, tantalizingly. It made her lower half look sooooo fucking good. She leaned over, and he saw the curve of her breast sticking out from the side, as she wedged out of her pants.

'God, kill me now.'

She was wearing some black panties that cut-off half-way at her buttocks. She walked past Rikku, and beside the window, so he couldn't see her anymore for a second.

'Man her ass is so much nicer than I had expected,'

And then she came out, wearing a gigantic t-shirt that cut off where her thighs were.

'Way to ruin a moment, Yuna.'

Speaking of moments, it was at this moment Tidus realized he was staring directly at Yuna, and she was glaring back at him angrily, right before she closed her shutters. Tidus turned crimson. He felt like a little boy being caught with his hand in a jar of cookies.

Except for this was a half-naked girl that was in love with him. What on earth was _wrong _with him? Why couldn't he figure out what he felt? 

XXX

"Oh my God, he totally had a boner," Rikku giggled, "I told you that would be fun,"

"I can't believe him!" Yuna exclaimed, "Ugh! Staring at me like some kind of pervert. Baralai was right," 

"What did Baralai say?" she queried.

"Nevermind," she dismissed it, "Let's get ready to go now,"

"No, no what did he say!"

Yuna ignored her, going in the bathroom and Rikku just sighed, "Brat,"

They left a few minutes later in Rikku's car, a cute little Volkzwagon (_A/N: Forgot how to spell that, heh_) beetle. They went to the closest mall near them, which was the one that Baralai took them too. The thought of his name made Yuna pale again.

"Yunie, are you okay?" Rikku asked, concerned, "You look like you just got raped or something,"

Well, it was sort of killing her that she hadn't told anyone about the whole Baralai ordeal yet, so she decided to fill Rikku in on it.

Her jaw dropped. "You…and Baralai? Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!"

She rolled her eyes, "Rikku, can you CALM down? It's not like we had sex or anything,"

"You just _almost _did in the girls bathroom," she said sarcastically, "Seriously! How hot is that? In the girls bathroom…"

"_Rikku_,"

"Sorry," she grinned, "But you got to admit, Baralai is pretty hot,"

"What?" she said, dumbfounded, "Rikku, I don't want to hear those four words ever come out of your mouth again,"

"Oh come on, I know you think he's hot,"

She just shook her head, and got out of the car. They had arrived at the mall, which was pretty crowded today.

Rikku didn't really waste much time looking at other stores, she just cut straight to their destination _"La Belle Fille", _which was just a bunch of prom dresses. 

"Prom, Rikku?" she raised an eyebrow, "It's a dance, lest I remind you,"

"Yeah, but there's still a few nice ones here," she said, looking through a few. Yuna tried on a couple, but none of them really suited her. Finally, Rikku saw it.

The most beautiful dress she had possibly seen in her short teenaged life. It was a long, low-cut light blue dress. And even though it was pretty much gorgeous, it wasn't in her size. She frowned. And then smiled when she looked at Yuna. It would definitely fit her.

"Yunie! Check this out!" she squealed, passing it over to Yuna, who gasped as well.

"It's so beautiful! Why are you giving it to me?"

"Oh believe me," she muttered, "I would've taken it, but it's not in my size. So I think it just fate that made it for you…" she wanted to say 'Kinda like someone I know too' but decided against it.

"Okay, I'm gonna go try it on!" Yuna squealed back, going inside the changing room. She came out, and Rikku's jaw literally dropped.

"Oh my God, Yunie! You look like a model," and there was no denying that. That dress was _perfect _for Yuna, her figure looked flawless in it. She would probably be the hottest girl at the dance there.

"How much is this thing?"

Rikku waved her hand, dismissing it, "It doesn't matter, this dress looks like it was _made _for you, I don't care," 

And that was that. Rikku got a short slightly ruffled pink dress, and they were off to the next store. They got earrings, heels, necklaces, and finally they were done, much to Yuna's relief.

Who knew shopping could take so long? They'd been in there for at least 3 hours. But Yuna was definitely happy that Rikku had bought her all that. She wasn't conceited or anything, but she looked **good** in that dress. Maybe even enough to get Tidus' attention…?

With that thought, her wave of sudden happiness fell down. Tidus. He would probably be the only one not looking at her at the dance. But then again, there had been the whole window incident…maybe he would _look_ at her, but it definitely wouldn't make him love her.

She sighed, as Rikku pulled up at her house.

"Kay, well I'll see you later!" she grinned, "And lay off the chocolate, it'll go straight to your perfect ass,"

Yuna laughed, "Okay Rikku," and closed the door. True, she had eaten a lot of chocolate this week, but thankfully, she was blessed with a good metabolism. Besides for moping, looking like the living dead, writing the script, doing a buttload of school and avoiding everyone in general she hadn't done much else.

She had seen Tidus a few times this week, mainly because of the upcoming blitzball tournament so she had to take pictures of his team, yet he still hadn't said anything. I mean, hey, if he did love her, or even like her, he would have said something by now, right?

How complicated could it be? It was obvious. He was into that Paine girl, Yuna surmised, not her. Yuna had just been an attraction, a silly fling. Heck, it wasn't even a fling! God, she was confused. She then shrugged it off, remembering Rikku telling her not to mope around and entered her currently empty house.

Braska had taken her grandparents to the airport, so she was alone at home for a couple of hours. She thought of the options.

Look out window eating chocolate and watch Tidus

Phone Lulu

Finally talk to Baralai

Be miserable, watch a chick flick and eat more chocolate

Go out and do something

Finish writing the play

She mentally scratched out option number one, since Tidus would probably notice her looking at him and that would just make her look pathetic. Number two didn't really seem feasible either, since Lulu would probably be making out with Wakka or something. Baralai, well hell, she didn't even have his phone number. Chocolate, she decided, taking one look at her stomach, was not an option anymore. The play, she had already finished at least 30 pages of already, so she decided option number 5.

Well, looking down at her stomach again, she determined to get at least a little bit of exercise this week. So she grabbed her Ipod, put on her headphones and jogged out the door. Unfortunately for her, it just so happened to go on the most depressing song for her at this time in her life, "It Ends Tonight," (_A/N: Have you ever listened to that song when its raining!??!?! It's the most depressing thing EVER_) by the All American Rejects.

She walked in the opposite direction of Tidus' house, she didn't even want a reminder of him right now.

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all_

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow

However, with those kind of lyrics, she would be thinking of him for a very long time and crying later. She really wanted to change the song, but her fingers wouldn't allow it, and you know what they say, once you start cardio, don't stop till you cool down. Bad for the heart or something. It was almost like it was her exact feelings singing directly at Tidus. 

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight_

A falling star  
Least I fall alone  
I can't explain what you can't explain  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow_

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

She started slowing down, as her poor currently out of shape body could only take so much, and heaved over for a moment to catch her breath. But then it started to rain. Shit. She started jogging back over to her house, clutching her side.

_All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know_

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight  
It ends

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight

She wasn't really paying attention much, otherwise she probably would've noticed the wet blonde hot guy standing in front of her door. Which is why she bumped into him, fell back, and almost screamed.

_Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Woah, betcha weren't expecting that, now were you?! Sorry update took so long, annoying children, writers block, school etc all those great excuses. The whole music/slash meeting hot blonde guy while one of your favorite depressing songs is playing while it's raining has kinda been a fantasy of mine for awhile, thought I might write it in here…haha… making out in the rain looks like so much fun, I wish I could…haha, I sort of gave that away didn't I? lalalalala review!!!_

_-- Happyfruit_


	21. Of Love, Lust, and Weed

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much_

_Caught in the way that I stand_

_There's nothing else to compare_

_The sight of you leaves me weak_

_There are no words then to speak_

_Cause you're just too good to be true_

_And I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_- Lauren Hill_

Chapter 20: Of Love, Lust, and Weed

Tidus didn't know what he was doing. It was the most illogical, crazy, thing he could've done, going after Yuna like that. I guess that's why he did it. He just unfortunately picked the wrong direction to run after her, going out of his mind calling after her. Finally, dejected, he sat on her front door and decided to wait till she came back.

What was he going to say? What could he say? These feelings inside of him were so strong that it scared him. He tried to label it off as attraction, or infatuation but neither of those really described what he felt.

He noted to himself he probably should've done the cliché thing and waited until the dance on Tuesday to hook up with her, where they would have had some cliché moment when he saw her and she looked drop dead gorgeous…but he was wanted her _**now**_. He wasn't gonna wait any longer.

His feelings were just about ready to burst. He contemplated how he felt for Yuna for a moment. There was the past 10 years, where he hadn't thought much of her at all. Sure, she was hot at some point, and even last year when she was chubby she wasn't half-bad either.

Not that he'd ever admit it.

They _had_ been friends, sorta. I mean, they were neighbors. They talked every now and then, but it was still more of an acquaintance type thing. Why did Yuna like him anyhow? Because he was hot?

He didn't get it. Love was deeper then that though. _If _she loved him, like she said. She seemed to genuinely mean that though. That's mostly what he was here to find out.

He then thought about the past week. He thought about when they bumped into each other, how beautiful she looked. What was it he had thought? Yeah, like an angel.

The moments where he felt jealous, like when he saw her with Baralai, and then there was the party.

_If I didn't, do you think I would've risked breaking my leg coming down that small excuse for a pipe? _

He chuckled, the vivid memory of her body pressing into his replaying through his mind. My God, that had felt good. Why did she get up again?

They ran, like two little kids, from Jecht. He could be so hilarious sometimes, Jecht. Heck, he wasn't even sure if he was upset, he just wanted to run away with Yuna and forget all about the party, and spend the whole night with her.

Kissing her, loving her, talking to her…but he knew that wouldn't happen. It was too ridiculous, she'd never go for it.

And then when they had danced together.

He swore to himself it was the best night of his life, and entirely regretted not kissing her. The way she looked under the disco ball light illuminating the room, and her soaking wet form…with her looks, he was very surprised she hadn't gotten a boyfriend yet.

He regretted a lot of things about that night. And most especially the next day, why couldn't he even ask her out? The reasons seemed so stupid right now, Yuna was gorgeous. Shuyin had taken her, and that was the moment he swore he cracked down.

He was _insane _with jealousy, which was weird, because Tidus was **never **jealous. He couldn't even describe what he felt when he had seen her with Shuyin. He wanted to shove a bullet in his head, he was that angry.

It was a good thing that Shuyin had knocked him out or he might've actually done it. The sly devil. He knew what he was doing all along, Tidus bet to himself that he had tipped off that paparazzi. Ever since Yuna had been in that picture, she'd been so popular at school it was crazy.

Which knocked off Tidus' only reason for not being with Yuna. Or at least the one he had told Shuyin.

He hadn't been asleep when Yuna had come in. He felt her hands sliding through his hair, caressing his face, he couldn't stand it much longer. He pretended he had been asleep, and the urge to kiss her was unbearable. But he hadn't.

_**Again.**_

Damn interruptions. Even if he had tried though, he probably would've backed out of it, he didn't have the guts. I mean, she practically told him she liked him at the end of the night and he didn't do anything.

_The thing…with Shuyin, I don't like him._

He said he didn't care. And what did she say?

_No, I just wanted you to know that._

And he STILL hadn't kissed her? He berated himself for his naivety. How could he be that clueless?

The wedding. It was at that moment he thought he had been catapulted into in a dream. The moment he had stared in her beautiful eyes he knew he was enraptured by her. It was something he couldn't really describe, but it felt wonderful.

So much that he never wanted to let go of her again. But then he hurt her. Why had he lied? There was no reason anymore.

He was scared. It was stupid to be scared of Yuna, he liked her. That was good enough, wasn't it? She didn't deserve like though, she deserved true genuine love.

And he couldn't give that to her. He wanted to love her, he really did, but he knew deep down inside that he didn't just yet. Or at least that's what he told himself.

There were a few things that still bugged him though.

She hanged around Baralai, and Shuyin, but then what was it she said…?

_Well, that's not what I really care about._

_I care about you._

Her eyes _had_ watered, and she had said she loved him right after that. He felt so stupid for not saying anything. But what could he say to her? He couldn't say anything at all.

He sighed. And then he looked up. Yuna was jogging straight towards him. A pang went down in his heart, so much to make him cry. Tidus, did not cry. Sure he had been a cry-baby as a kid, but he hadn't cried much in the past 10 years.

But here were these incredibly real tears streaming down his cheeks, for Yuna. He sucked it in. He wiped them away, and even though they stopped, there was a frown apparent on his face. He stepped out in the rain, on the first step. He waited for her.

She didn't notice him though, she was still jogging towards him at an alarming speed. She bumped into him, fell back, and screamed. She was scared of him? He wanted to say something to reassure her, but he stopped himself.

His breath caught in his throat and he seemed transfixed for a moment. She looked so incredibly beautiful just like she was right now. It didn't matter that she was soaking wet and there was make-up running down her face, it didn't matter the clothes that she was wearing, none of it. She could grow a second nose and he would list it off as an endearing quirk. She was just beautiful to him, just like she was.

Natural.

And all of a sudden, everything didn't matter anymore. All that mattered in his world right now, was him, and Yuna. He pulled her up to her feet, so that she would be on eye-level with him. She seemed speechless, unsure of what to say as well.

He looked in her eyes, trying to decipher the emotions that were going through her right now. She seemed scared, but then there was this other feeling…what was it? Lust? Attraction? No, it wasn't that, it was love. Yuna loved him. And that's all he needed to know, before he gave in.

His hands that were gripping Yuna's shoulders loosened and captured her in a hug, his arms enveloping her. She seemed a bit shocked at first, as he could tell by the way she gasped, and then relaxed in his arms, hugging him back.

'What am I doing???' Yuna thought, her mind screaming. 'This is wrong, he doesn't love me!' But then, she thought, 'If he doesn't love me, then why does this feel perfect?'

She leaned her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat, just savoring the moment. She could feel so much emotion radiating out of the raw heat he was giving her. The one that stood out to her the most though, was need. He needed her just as much as she needed him right now.

It was as if, just for this moment, they were one and everything just felt so _**right**_. He then loosened the hug, so he could look in her eyes again. His eyes were so sad, so full of want, so full of need for love. He wanted her so much. She didn't know just why, but her eyes began to water, perhaps out of euphoria? Her tears spilled down on his shirt.

He felt so bad for her. Over the years, he probably hurt her a lot, he couldn't even imagine what it was like loving someone for almost your entire life and never receiving anything in return. He actually didn't know this information for sure, but from the way she acted he could tell it had been a long time that she had felt this way. So, even though he didn't even know if he meant it or not, he said it. He couldn't stand to see her cry.

"Yuna…" he said softly, he took a step towards her. Her breathing hitched in anticipation. He pulled her body closer to his, hugging her again. "I love you," He whispered right next to her ear, causing a shiver down her spine.

Stunned, she pushed him away. It couldn't be true, it shouldn't be true.

'Tidus is not in love with me,' she said. It was impossible. I mean, come on, who falls in love in a week? She looked at his confused expression. He was confused. He didn't even know what he wanted with her. He was just doing this for …wait, what reason did he have? Why was he doing this? Why was he playing with her? If he wanted to kiss her, he probably could've anyway without telling her that he loved her.

She knew that he knew that she would just be happy with him saying that he liked her. But love her? No way. Her emotions came bursting out.

"No you don't, you don't love me!" she practically screamed. 

'Wait, where is this coming from? Why is she so upset? Isn't this what she wanted to hear?' He thought.

The tears spilled over in her upset eyes, fumbling with the keys so she could open her door. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around.

"I love you," he repeated, pulling her back to him. She cried, leaning into his embrace, "I love you…" he whispered repeatedly.

Her lips seemed so appealing, and even though he didn't deserve it, he couldn't stop himself anymore. If he didn't kiss her now, he would die.

He pressed his lips softly against hers.

God, she tasted good. She tasted like chocolate.

'What the hell do girls eat anyway?' he thought to himself, kissing her again, this time more fervently. As his lips sank into hers, he finally felt her react, pressing hers back against his.

Yuna could pretend, she said to herself. She could pretend that they were in love and that everything was going to be okay, just for now. It just felt so good to _finally _touch him. Her self-control and reserve was weakening at his touch as his hands started massaging her back.

She suppressed a moan, I mean who did that when they're hardly even doing anything? But the fact of the matter is, Tidus could probably just touch her hand and she'd spark to life.

His lips left hers for a moment, but only to trail kisses down her neck, and he strategically placed the last one right beneath her ear. This time she couldn't hold it back, and moaned rather loudly.

'Okay, she seriously isn't helping me here,' he thought remorsefully, trying to ignore the urges that were welling up in him. He couldn't do that to Yuna, she way too…innocent. But god damn, was she into this.

His lips came back to hers, suckling her bottom lip before he slid his tongue in to play with hers.

It was at this point that Yuna had concurred she had died and gone to heaven. Damn, was this guy good at kissing. Baralai and Shuyin had nothin' on him. Even though they both technically kissed alike, he just made it feel so _right. _

He then drew back, pressing his forehead against hers, breath husky and hot, tickling her face. She closed her eyes, sighing softly. His breath felt so good.

She smiled at him, kissing him lightly, teasing him almost as if to say 'That's it?'. He smirked and crushed his lips to hers again.

Why was he afraid of this again? She felt so great, so right, so hot. And then all the same reasons came flooding back to him. Lust. Attraction. Yuna. Using Yuna.

'Shit,'

She pressed his body closer to hers, clinging to him like he would disappear.

'Well, I did say I loved her…' he surmised, his feelings getting the better of him, 'Maybe I _did _mean it,'

As Yuna kissed him back, he currently thought he was the luckiest guy in the world. This hot, gorgeous girl was in love with him. Her hands began combing through his soft, golden hair. He reacted, his hands moved from her back to her front, his hands tracing her stomach up and down.

God, her skin felt so soft. He couldn't resist going up a bit further, and a little further…and much to his surprise Yuna didn't stiffen like he had expected her to. Maybe she wasn't a virgin, maybe it wouldn't be so wrong just to…go a little further.

As his hands went up further, Yuna ignored it for a moment, since it felt so… "Oh," she moaned. But then realized how wrong this was. Thoughts of Baralai and Shuyin invaded her head, Tidus' confused eyes, his feelings, her feelings…Damn.

She pushed him away again. "You don't love me," she snapped, "This is all fake,"

She turned her back to him, trying to regain her composure as he stared at her, shocked, breathing heavily.

They had gotten really into it, and she just …stops? How could she do that? He tried not to be angry with her, wringing his hair.

"Yuna, you can't expect me not to…" he began, but then he stopped, realizing what he was saying. "Come on,"

"Tidus, you don't love me, please stop playing with me," she said, her tears coming back.

Damn, he felt like a jerk. But he couldn't let her know that. He wanted to make her happy, anything to make her stop being miserable. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

Her natural reaction was to push him off, but she didn't. His head was in the nook of her shoulder, his breath on her ear. They remained in this position for awhile, not saying anything. He placed a kiss on her neck, and then snuggled into her hair.

She breathed, her mouth curving up into a smile. She could deal with this, for now. It was better to have him, then to not have him at all, she concluded. However, this moment didn't really last very long as they both heard the front door to Tidus' house opening.

He sprang back from Yuna, glancing over at Jecht and then back to her. He seemed to be struggling inwardly, and Yuna just glanced at him, with questions in her eyes.

"Tidus, you don't have to tell me you love me," she said softly, "I would be happy just knowing that you like me,"

Tidus stopped. 'That's not true,' he thought, a frown going across his face again. 'This is a trick question,'

Kind of one of those questions where you say yes, you're screwed, and you said no you're screwed too. Damn females.

So he took the easy way out, feeling guilty, glancing back at Jecht. "I gotta go," he mumbled, looking down, and then he jogged back over to his house, him and Jecht closing the door quickly.

'It was just a simple question, he shouldn't have been so scared.' She thought, and sighed to herself.

She then stood there in somewhat of a shock, trying to place what had just happened. No way that was real, it was a dream.

'Right. A very good dream.' Remaining in her state of non-acceptance. 'Uh huh.'

She entered the house, eyes wide and then squealed.

XXX

"What's up with you and Yuna?" Lulu questioned to Baralai, "You guys have been acting like you committed murder or something,"

"I don't know…" his voice trailed off.

Lulu rolled her eyes, grabbing him by the shoulder, "Yuna has been miserable all week, avoiding everyone 'like the plague' and nothing happened between you two?"

"I'm surprised you noticed," he muttered.

"What was that?" she demanded, turning him to face her.

"You and Wakka," he retorted, "You've hardly paid attention to either of us all week either,""That's not…" she began protesting, but then realized how very true it was. "Okay, so I have been, but you guys are to blame as well. Now just tell me what happened, Yuna's gonna tell me anyway,"

Baralai sighed, stopping. "We got a bit kinky in the girls bathroom,"

"You WHAT?" Lulu screeched, controlling her urge to punch Baralai. "That's not possible,"

"Yeah, well Yuna was all upset so…" he tried to find the right words for it, but then just went for the straight ol' truth. "I was skipping first period, stole the keys from the janitor, locked the bathroom…and she was there….and she was crying, so I hugged her, and then she kissed me, took off my shirt and…"

"Enough!" she snapped, "I don't want to hear all of it. Just _**please **_tell me you didn't have sex,"

"No," he grumbled, "She pushed me off, and went all like 'I'm sorry,' it was completely gay,"

"I'm proud of her," she heaved a sigh of relief. "That certainly explains a lot…did you find out why she was upset?"

"Probably something to do with Tidus," he shrugged, "I don't know, she wouldn't answer me,"

"She's been hanging out with Rikku a lot," she said suddenly, "That kind of concerns me,""Yeah, seriously," he muttered, sitting on the side of the sidewalk and pulling out a joint. "How can she go from bitch to best friend in like a week? There's something wrong with that picture," 

"Do you have to do that here?" Lulu glared at him, "What if someone sees you?"

"No one cares about this shit," he rolled his eyes, lighting it. "Have you ever even tried it?"

"No, but…" she said, "That's besides the point. It's bad for you,"

He laughed, passing it to her. "Try it,"

"No way," she refused, shooing it away with her hand. His eyes went into the typical 'puppy dog' look, and she groaned.

"Fine, just this once," she sighed, "But never again, it's going to stunt my growth and…"

"Try it," he said, passing it back to her. She inspected it cautiously.

"It's not going to bite you," he laughed.

She then took a deep breath, and inhaled. Her head went spinning for a moment, and she started coughing violently, practically throwing the joint back at him.

"You actually like this stuff?" she asked him incredulously.

"Take another gulp," he said, "It's like that for some people the first time,"

"No way," she said again, turning the other way.

"Lu, come on,"

She groaned, and took it back. She inhaled some more, and this time it wasn't as bad. Actually, it felt kind of good. Relaxing even, as her head went into a light-headed euphoria.

She took another gulp of air, and another…and another…

"Woah!" he snatched it away from her hands, "Don't inhale it so fast,"

One look at her lop-sided grin made him realize he was in trouble.

Oops.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Re-wrote this chapter a couple of times, wanted it to be perfect. Hope you like. On a side note, I'm not trying to promote drugs, or weed, I simply put that in there for humor. Lol, Lulu's high. Anyway, you like, you like? I think that it's more fun when you wait later in the story for them to kiss, I hate it when people put it in like the second chapter. If you wait the events leading up to it make it more anticipated and dramatic. Anyway…Reviiieewww!_

_-Happy fruit_


	22. Loyalty

Chapter 21: Loyalty

_It was her sixth birthday. Presents, cake, friends, water fights and a clown, what more could a kid ask for? _

"_You can't catch me!" she squealed, her father laughing behind her. She hid behind the trees, thinking it was the perfect hiding spot._

"_Boo!" _

_She screamed as he tickled her to the ground, tears streaming down her face from laughing so much._

"_S-s-s-stop!" she squirmed and wriggled, "Daddy stop,"_

"Okay," he smiled, "On one condition?"

"What?" she wailed, "I'll do anything!" she squirmed some more. 

"_You have to catch me!" and he ran off in the other direction with her trailing him behind. _

"_N-not fair," she finally gave up, heaving over for breath. "You run too fast,"  
_

_He sat down beside her on the grass. "No," he grinned, giving her a noogie. "You run too slow, little one," her eyes looked offended for a moment, but he added, "But you will run fast someday, much, much, faster then this old man," and then chuckled. _

_She leaned against him, savoring the warmth of him. "I love you Daddy," _

"_I love you too," he said, hugging her closer. "Why aren't you playing with your friends?"_

"I don't think they like me," she frowned, "They all make fun of me because I have funny eyes,"  


"_You have beautiful eyes," he said firmly, "Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise,"_

"Okay,"

_  
"Why did you invite them if they don't like you?" he asked, "That's not very fun,"_

"I don't know," she mumbled, "I didn't want to be alone,"

"Okay," he said, and then jumped up quickly, "I'll tell you what, you're going to make a new friend today,"

"A new friend?" her eyes lit up, "Who?"

"He's moving next door, he's a very nice boy," he took her hand and pulled her up as well, "You want to see him?"

"_Yes!" she said excitedly, her father taking her into their driveway. A car pulled up in the one next to theirs, and her little heart was beating faster then ever. _

_Who was this boy? Was he nice like Daddy said? Would he think her eyes were pretty too? Would he make fun of her? Would he be her friend?_

The door didn't open quickly enough for her, she seemed fixed with anticipation as the first figure emerged. He was a tall, dark-skinned handsome man with long black hair. 

_He went around the car to open the other door, and at first she couldn't see him clearly because of the sun glinting in front of him. She rubbed her eyes a couple of times, and then finally his form came into view._

_His golden blonde hair was glistening in the sun, and his blue eyes glowing, a smile curving around his round-shaped face. He was wearing a white T-shirt and white pants to match each other._

_  
She gasped, awed by him for a moment._

"_Daddy, Daddy," she tugged on his arm, "Is that an angel?"_

He laughed, "No, honey," His voice then crackled, and then…

BOOM!

Yuna jolted out of her bed, screaming. After calming herself down she surmised that it was lightning since it was still raining. She got out of bed, and stretched a little. She had fallen asleep watching TV about an hour ago, since her father still wasn't home.

She entered her bathroom, her hands tracing her face, she looked terrible. How could Tidus kiss her when she looked like _that_? Make-up running down her face, exercise clothes which made her look huge, oh…yuuuck.

Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her, her heart leaping in her throat. It sounded like the door opening. It couldn't be her father because he wasn't due till at least two more hours. Tidus, maybe?

No, there was a blitzball game tonight. Or from she remembered anyway. She considered her available weapons, glancing around her bathroom. It was a choice between her toothbrush and the hair-drier.

Picking up the hair-drier, she tip-toed down her stairs, hearing voices. It sounded like a man and a woman, the woman being the louder of the two. She tip-toed closer down the stairs, trying to get a look at them, but she couldn't since it was so dark.

She was literally a couple of feet away from them, when…

BOOM!

Another lightning bolt. 

She screamed, chucking the hair-drier. It hit the woman in the head, her slumping to the ground unconscious. Shit, now he knew she was there.

"Yuna?" he called, "Is that you?"

"Huh?" she stopped screaming, and squinted her eyes to see who it was.

"It's me," he put his hands above his head, scared that Yuna would strike again. "Baralai,"

"Baralai?" she asked incredulously, switching the light on, "God! You scared the living shit out of me! Why didn't you just use the doorbell?"

"You didn't answer," he replied, "I was having a bit of trouble with Lulu…" gesturing towards her now unconscious form, "But I guess you solved that problem," he chuckled, "Don't know how good it is for her, but I think she'll be fine,"

"What did you do her?" she demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Uhhh…" he stammered, "Bad first try of weed?"

"WHAT?" she shrieked in decibels too loud for his liking, "You got Lulu high?"

"Yeah…sorta," he mumbled, "She went a little bonkers on it though, that part wasn't my fault,"

"Oh Lord," she rolled her eyes, "Well you can't keep her here, my father's coming home in two hours,"

"Well then where…" he stopped, thinking of the only available option:

His house.

That would strike as a problem…considering…

"I guess I could take her to my place," He managed. And then they were was silence for a little bit.

This was probably the part where Yuna was supposed to apologize for what had happened, and mend their friendship, but the words didn't come out of her mouth.

Not because she couldn't say them, but because Baralai suddenly kissed her. It was light, short, sweet and quick.

"Yuna, you can't keep running away from this," he whispered, "There's something between us,"

"There is nothing between us," she said calmly. "We're just friends, good friends,"

"I'm incredibly attracted to you," he said, in a low tone that Yuna deduced was him trying to be sexy, "And you're attracted to me,"

"Yes, you're _attracted_ to me," she said slowly, "But that's not all there's supposed to be, Baralai. I want more then that,"

"Oh please!" he retorted, "Why did you kiss me then?"

"I was upset!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air, "You were there! I just wanted someone to be with me,"

"Yuna, you're beautiful," he said, "Really beautiful. Any guy would want to be with you. I don't get it, why Yokinoshi? Why him, why not me?"

She thought about it for a moment. There was an ounce of truth in what Baralai was saying, she probably could have had someone else then Tidus. Why not Baralai? Why Tidus?

Tidus had barely even noticed her up until her "new look" as Lulu had put it. So maybe she had ditched the glasses, mainly because her father would _**kill **_her if he found out she broke them again.

Even though he had never been "attracted" to her before, Tidus was always nice to her, he was always nice to everyone. And if he wasn't, he had good reason.

And even then, she had always felt incredibly drawn to him, not because of his personality, not even because of the way he looked, just him. He could become obese and swear all day but she would still like him.

Love him.

He was just hers, part of her, her first and last love, her angel.

"Because I love him, Baralai," her eyes looked completely sincere as she softly told him that. It only infuriated him more.

"No, you don't!" he practically growled, "You just like him because he's…Tidus! He's hot, popular, rich, star player of the blitzball team and charming, but so what?"

She placed her hand over his large tense one. "I would love him even if he wasn't,"

"Oh yeah," he said sarcastically, "You say that now, but what if it actually happened?"

"My opinion would still be the same," she rolled her eyes, "Baralai just stop, we honestly don't and never could have a future. I'll admit I'm attracted to you too, but what about Paine?"

His throat tightened, jaw shutting.

"I know you feel something for her," she continued, "Your eyes practically went goo goo and into little big red hearts that said 'I love you' across them when you saw her, and then when she left you looked like someone had died,"

"That's not true," he hesitated, "Ok…maybe…but you're over exaggerating!"

"You'll regret this," she said, "Because you'll have never been with her. I won't make you happy,"

"Fine," he relented, "But couldn't we at least do stuff until then…?"

Ah, his true motives came out at last. The sly little devil.

"Goodbye Baralai," she rolled her eyes again, turning in the opposite direction, walking up her stairs. But then, remembering something, she called down the stairs, "And I'm sorry about last week!"

"Yeah, okay," he said back, and then a smirk went across his face. "You forgot something," he dangled her bra in the air.

She stopped, mortified. Her pink laced bra was in Baralai's hand. What a picture this would make if her father walked through the door. She ran down the stairs and snatched it from him.

"Just go,"

He grinned, bowing dramatically, "Whatever you wish, my fair lady,"

And then, picking up Lulu in his arms, he left the house.

XXX_  
_

Tidus awoke with a start, his head pounding, trying to place where he was. He panicked. He was naked, and there was a girl in his bed that he had NO recollection of ever meeting in his entire life.

Shit.

He was going to get out the other side of the bed when he saw the other girl, who looked dark-skinned…

'Well, I just fulfilled every guys erotic fantasy, and I don't even remember it.'

And then he recognized both of them, and politely, screamed into his pillow. Dona and Leblanc? Rikku's best friends?

I mean, he was a player, but he didn't stoop that low! He snuck over to the end of the bed, trying to escape.

Maybe they were drunk and they would think _they _had done stuff together. But no, he had no such luck, because as soon as he got out of bed, Dona's eyes fluttered open.

"Tidy," she whined, "Where you going baby?"

'Tidy?' he inwardly gagged.

"Uh…" he stammered, but she interrupted him.

"Come back to bed," she mumbled.

He tried to think of some excuse as to why he shouldn't, but his head was pounding so hard and he hadn't gotten any (save last night which he didn't even remember) in almost 3 weeks and the situation was driving him insane.

However, an excuse as to why not popped into his head.

Yuna.

'Will-power Tidus,' he forced himself, 'Will-power,'

She sat up, the blanket sliding off her chest. Aw, shit. She just had to do that didn't she.

'WILL-POWER,' he forced his eyes shut, and finally breathed out, "I have to go,"

And then he turned, picked his clothes up off the floor and left the room. Where the hell was he? This house looked so unfamiliar.

'But first things first,' he thought, putting on his clothes. And then a million other thoughts went through his mind, most of them about Yuna. She would probably hate him if she found out about this.

He had a valid excuse, one being that he was influenced by alcohol. Wait, why was he even caring about this? I mean, he was just attracted to her…right? He could do any other girl he wanted.

But deep down inside he knew that it was wrong, and that he felt more for Yuna then he had ever felt for anyone else. It was just too bad that love wasn't one of his emotions for her.

What was love, anyway? Girls described it like a warm fuzzy feeling that hits you from head to toe, guys described it as committing to one pussy for the rest of your life because you don't want to be with anyone else.

He went down the stairs quickly, and out the unfamiliar door. His watch beeped, it was 7 o'clock in the morning. At least he wouldn't be running into anyone around this time, wherever he was.

He dialed Auron's number, maybe he would know what had happened. He vaguely remembered the blitzball game, some after-party, alcohol…lots of alcohol…

"Hello?" Auron's voice answered him groggily.

"Auron, did you go to the blitz party last night?" Tidus said frantically, walking down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, where the hell are you?" he grumbled, "You pulled a disappearing act on us last night, we were supposed to take you home,"

"Uh…" he scratched the back of his head awkwardly, "I think I'm somewhere at Dona's or Leblanc's, I'm not really sure which,"

Silence.

More silence.

"Dona AND Leblanc?"

"I know!" He said, exasperated, "It's not my fault, I was drunk…"

"Uh huh," he said sarcastically, "Not your fault at all. We just thought you were dead, is all, and Jecht was pissed beyond reason. No big deal."

"I'm sorry!" he wailed, "I just want to get out of here…"

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" Auron retorted, "I have no clue where Dona or Leblanc lives,"

"Call someone who knows?" Tidus offered, "Do anything,"

"Okay, Tidus," he groaned, "I'll call you back in five minutes,"

That wait was probably the longest Tidus had ever experienced, pacing back and forth on the sidewalk of this unfamiliar street. It looked vaguely familiar, maybe he was close to home?

His phone rang, and he answered it again. "So?"

"Luckily for you Dona and Leblanc live on the same street. Wait for me on the sidewalk, I'll be over in 10 minutes," he sighed, "You better thank me for this later,"

And then he hung up before Tidus could get a word in. Well, he didn't blame him, he would've been pissed too.

He sighed, sitting down on the sidewalk. He did Dona and Leblanc? He must've been pretty drunk. I mean, he practically hated them. They were such bitches, and last night confirmed that for him.

Going for their best friend's ex-boyfriend? Maybe they weren't sober as well, but he seriously doubted that by the way Dona had called after him.

His eyes glued shut, trying to visualize Yuna's pretty face in his mind. He would've loved if it had been her last night, not them. But it would never work, he realized that now.

He was a playboy, and he was bound to break her heart even worse if he got together. How long would it be before he started going after other girls?

'She's different,' his mind argued.

'But I'm not,'

'She's changed you, I mean look at the way you just left Dona and Leblanc this morning!'

'That's because I hate them,'

'Pff. Dona was a hot topless bitch, and you're telling me if you hadn't thought of Yuna you wouldn't have left?'

A car horn beeped at him, interrupting his thoughts and he glanced up. Auron was there. Either he was thinking longer then he had presumed, or he was early.

He waved, running over, got into the side of his convertible and then they sped off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Oh, I know you hate Tidus right now, I would too… After reading Yuna's loyalty to him and all. No worries though, he'll realize what love is …eventually. And if I haven't made it obvious already, he's in love with her, just doesn't know it :D Its hard to figure out what love is if you've never been in love before :P I really hated writing this chappie but it was necessary, anyway, hope you like, don't be too harsh on me cringe Reviieww!!_

_- Happy Fruit_


	23. The Truth Kills

Chapter 22: The Truth Kills

Lulu scanned her surroundings, looking for some indication or clue as to where she was. She was lying in a soft, large plush bed with her clothes on, that part she was thankful for.

Mainly because of the second part, she would never be able to talk to Wakka again if she had slept with another guy.

What had happened though? She strained her mind for any sort of recollection of the past 12 hours but none of it came. Groaning, she looked again, hoping that she could recognize the appearance of this room.

There was a chandelier light hanging over her head, a fish-tank to the side of some photos on a beautifully crafted desk…aha, eureka! She was about to find out who this rich bastard was. She hopped out of the plush bed and over to afore mentioned fish-tank.

Unfortunately for her, the only photos this guy had was when he was a kid. He looked vaguely familiar, but not distinguishable enough for her.

She then glanced around some more, and then saw a door leading to another room. Maybe he was in there? She could get some answers then. She gulped, turning the doorknob and entered.

It was a bathroom, a very large bathroom with a Jacuzzi, hot tub, enormous sinks, at least five mirrors surrounding her, with towels and robes laying on the side. Talk about luxury.

As she began to scrounge through the cupboards above one of the sinks, she heard the sound of a door opening.

Click.

Oh, shit.

She closed the cupboards quickly and was about to flee from the bathroom when she found herself face to face with Baralai.

BARALAI? She blinked. This had to be some kind of mistake.

"Lulu," he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head, "You're up early,"

"Where the hell am I?" she demanded, pushing him aside, "What is all this? Did you break into someone's house?"

"Um…" he spluttered, "Actually, this is my house."

"Bullshit, prove it,"

He walked over to his drawers and pulled out a photograph of him and his father in front of the house when they had first bought it.

Her jaw dropped.

There were so many questions on her mind…the first being…

"What the hell are you doing pretending to be white trash when you're richer then sin?"

He stared at her for a moment, a silent nervous expression playing across his face.

"Has it ever occurred to you that the only people that go to Woodbridge _are _richer then sin? How else would I get in?"

"I don't know," she said truthfully, "So this façade is like some teenaged 'rebellion' wannabe?" 

"No…" he sighed, "I mean, I could be popular if I wanted to, but I don't. I just want to be me, and have people like me for me,"

"But you didn't have any friends anyway," she pointed out.

"Yeah, which shows me how much people care about appearances," he said, "So I was happy by myself, you know with the occasional girl around there…well…"

"You sound unsure of yourself," she stated, smirking a little. "Come on Baralai, what's this really all about?"

"I told you!" he exclaimed, frustrated, "I was tired of being daddy's little 'rich boy' that everyone likes because he's about as rich as Bill Gates! Just, God!"

She laughed, "Okay, whatever. What's with the uncertainty then?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" he looked at her with puppy dog eyes which she found absolutely adorable.

"Me and Yuna are rubbing off on you too much," she snorted, "You sound like a girl. Okay, shoot," 

"Paine," was all that he managed to say.

"Baralai, I don't _need _to tell anyone that, it's so maddening obvious,"

"Is not!" He wailed like a retarded 4th grader, "Fine…it is…" he mumbled.

"I get it,"

She then plopped down on his bed again with a yawn. "What time is it anyhow?"

"7, maybe 7:30," he shrugged, sitting down next to her. "We still have another half an hour till school,"

"Your parents home?"

"Nope," he said, grinning a little. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

She pushed him off the bed with an aggravated sigh. "No, I most certainly am not,"

"It could be a secret!"

"_No,_"

XXX

Rikku looked down at the fliers again. Was this really worth it? Just to expose Tidus?

Boy, it sure was. She grinned giddily, throwing them all over the place. She placed them on the lockers, under the classroom doors, all over the gym and everywhere else she could think of.

There was approximately 30 seconds left before the bell rang and everyone came through that door, and she was loving it. She stood there grinning like a maniac.

Tic-tock…tic-tock…

Briiing! 

The school doors opened and everyone entered in a flurry down the halls, picking up the pictures and most of them just glanced at it bizarrely and walked on to their lockers.

Yuna arrived a little later then usual today at school, not a care in the world. Her and Tidus were finally together…somewhat. Yuna wasn't really sure what they were, but he liked her, she knew that much.

And that much information made her happy, or at least…for the grand total of 5 seconds before she walked into the school and saw the poster of him grinding with both Dona and Leblanc.

"What is this?" she whispered brokenly, almost glaring at the photograph.

He hadn't changed! He didn't love her! He was just a horny little bastard! Were the first three thoughts that came to mind before her vision started blurring.

"YOU BITCH!"

Everyone stopped. Dona and Leblanc were heading towards Rikku at an alarming speed, the sound of their heels clicking resonating through the now silent, watchful hallway.

Talk about high school drama.

Rikku was catapulted to the ground, her eyes growing in alarming size from her fear.

Yuna had had enough, these little sluts weren't going to do anything to Rikku. They had made her life a living misery for her first two years of high school and she wasn't going to let them get away with it any longer.

She marched over there. "Leave her alone,"

"This isn't your business, you little nerd," Leblanc hissed, "Just because Tidus wanted you in the sack doesn't mean you're one of us now. You'll never be one of us,"

Every last nerve had been struck. Without a further thought, Yuna leaned back and…

Punched Leblanc straight in the nose. She reeled over, clutching her nose muttering and whining about 'her perfect nose being ruined!'.

"I would _never _want to be like you," she said, almost cocky. "And it is my business when you decide to hurt one of my friends,"

"Oh please," Dona scoffed, "Rikku isn't your friend, she's only been pretending to, to get Tidus back,"

Yuna stopped, looking at Rikku who looked like she had been caught with her hand in a cookie jar.

"Is this true?" she asked, biting her lip, trying to hold back the tears. Rikku didn't answer her, and then Yuna lifted her up to her feet. "Is this true?"

Rikku blinked back a couple of tears, "It was, but then I started to actually like you…and you're the best friend I've ever had!"

Yuna released her, disgusted. "How am I supposed to believe a word you're saying?" she shook her head, "I can't,"

Yuna turned away from her, trying to ignore everyone staring at her as she walked down the hall. Rikku slumped to the ground pitifully, sobbing.

Dona picked up Leblanc so they could go to the nurse, but the million dollar question on everyone's mind was: 

Where was Tidus?

XXX

"Are you aware that your daughter physically harmed one of our students?"

Yuna had been sitting in the principal's office for the past hour with Leblanc, Dona, Rikku, and all of their parents sitting to the side, Braska burying his hand in his face at this point.

"You have made it very aware to me," he said, "I apologize and I do not tolerate this behavior, it will not go unpunished,"

"She was defending me!" Rikku blurted out, "She shouldn't have to get anything,"

"I don't want to speak to you right now," the principal snapped, "You have littered all over school property, and maimed Mr. Yokinoshi's reputation, which will probably be all over the newspaper thanks to you, right before the blitzball tournament!" At this point she seemed to be fuming mad, and then took a deep breath, "You will all be going to detention every single Saturday, doing volunteer work after school and will take extra classes every Friday night,"

"But the dance!" Rikku blurted out again.

"Give me one good reason to let you 4 go,"

Rikku pulled out a photograph of the principal and Professor Ronso making out on one of the school tables. She snatched it from her hands, and exclaimed, livid, "Where did you get this?"

"Uhh…nowhere," Shit, was what she really wanted to say but was only thinking.

"Bribery, Miss Lesca?" she glared at Rikku, "I don't appreciate your little pranks, but nonetheless…" She gestured for the adults to leave the room, to which they obliged. "This information is classified,"

"It's not like none of us wouldn't do it if we had the chance," Dona smirked, receiving another glare from the principal. She shuffled in her seat.

"I'll let you go to the dance…on one condition,"

"What?" they seemed eager, leaning over in their seats.

"You can't tell anyone about my rendevous with Mr. Ronso," 

"Fair enough," they obliged, "Can we go now?"

"Yes," she sighed, annoyed. "Get out of my office," 

XXX

"So, what'd I miss?" Tidus asked Wakka at lunch-time, taking a bite out of his sandwich. The fliers by now had been retrieved and taken down, so he was just about clueless as to why everyone was staring at him.

Bad hair day? He shrugged it off, he was popular, he was used to it.

"Where the hell were you?" Gippal asked, "You should have seen the cat-fight this morning!"

"I had to go to the optometrist," he shrugged, "What happened?"

"Leblanc got punched in the nose," Wakka seemed gleeful.

"By who?"

Now he was curious.

"Yuna,"

He choked on his sandwich. Why would Yuna punch Leblanc?

"Why would Yuna punch Leblanc?" he echoed his thoughts.

"Uh…who wants to tell him?" Gippal asked to no one in particular. They were both silent. "Fine, I'll tell him. Yuna saw a flier of you grinding with Dona and Leblanc,"

"WHAT?" now he was spitting out his food. "How the hell…?"

"Rikku threw them all over the place, some type of psycho revenge," Gippal shrugged.

He started hyper-ventilating. The whole school knew that he had done stuff with Dona and Leblanc?

He swore his heart stopped.

"Woah!" Wakka exclaimed, "Breathe, Tidus, breathe…"

But before he could even have time to breathe, he saw through his somewhat glazed over eyes that Yuna was heading towards him.

"Shit," he finally managed, but unfortunately for him it came out right when Yuna was standing in front of him.

"You know what Tidus," she said loudly, loudly enough for everyone to hear. Oooh, more drama, everyone was on the edge of their seats. "You're exactly who everyone says you are. I thought you were more then that, but now I can see you're nothing but a stupid egotistical horny bastard,"

"Yuna, I can explain!" He wheezed, "I was drunk!"

"I don't care," she said, "So you can leave me the FUCK alone," at this point she pushed him back, and he fell off his chair. Whoa, Yuna was scary when she was angry. "And never come back again,"

No! No! NO! This was all wrong! He got up, his hand gripping her arm. "Don't go Yuna,"

"Let go of me!" she shouted, trying to tug her arm free.

But he couldn't let her go. He couldn't let her go, because he wanted her, he needed her, he loved her. He loved her. He really loved her. Everything seemed to make sense now, and he never wanted to let go of that feeling, or her.

"I love you," he said desperately, looking in her eyes. "I really love you, I said it before, but now I mean it, I love you Yuna, I've never felt this way about anyone before," 

She couldn't take it, the intensity, the sincerity, the longing look in his eyes, it wasn't fake, it was so real it scared her.

"Fuck you," she said, tears falling down her cheeks. "Fuck you," she jerked her arm free from his grasp and stormed out of the cafeteria.

And Monday strikes again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Woooh, this chapter was crazy. So there we have it. Tidus realizes he's in love with Yuna, Baralai's secret is out of the bag, The principal (who I haven't figured out a name for yet) made out with Professor Ronso, I mean somebody had to, that man is gorgeous! Rikku didn't turn to Yuna's side after all, Tidus is exposed…yadayadayada, everything you wanted and more. ReView! _


	24. Author's Note

Hi ya'll gotta make this quick, hope you don't hate me but I'm gonna be gone for about a month, don't know if you'll be hearing from me. I love you!! Bye!


	25. A Note

Okay I know I'm a bum and you probably all hate me right now, but I've been reaaaaaaally busy! I know, I know, I said a month but things have been so crammed I haven't had much time for anything. Haven't read my story in forever, haven't a clue how to finish it etc. Probably I'll send you an ending by the end of this summer but I'm not really sure. Love you all! XXX - Happyfruit


	26. Stay with Me

Chapter 23: Stay with me

Yuna and Baralai were sitting on the bed watching a very dramatic episode of Inuyasha, Yuna eating more chocolate. Lulu had told Yuna about Baralai's house, so he figured there was no more point in keeping it a secret from her either. Yuna was incredibly depressed, Baralai trying to cheer her up, but to no avail. After all that her father had told her she was in for, and the thing with Tidus, she was so down.

She had told her father that she was going to the "Spring Fling" with Baralai so she could take pictures, and he had relented, because she was needed at school. Little did he know however that she wasn't even there at all. She didn't want to go at all. Why should she take pictures? They had replaced here with a mousy girl named Shelinda. Sure this was supposed to be one of the main events of the year but Yuna didn't care. Baralai wasn't really much for those kind of things either, plus Yuna was really sad so he wanted to stay with her.

"This sucks," Yuna mumbled, "I can't stand this Baralai, it's just over. Tidus is just a jerk,"

"I told you from day one he wasn't nice, but you wouldn't listen to me," he pointed out.

She glared at him. Sometimes guys were just a little bit too thick for her liking, especially Baralai. After she had seen that picture at school yesterday her whole world just seemed to have crashed down. Tidus was just so confusing. He said he loved her. He had said that before, but then he had had sex with Leblanc & Dona. He said he was drunk, but who believed that story?

Any guy would kill to get one of them in bed, let alone both. He had looked so sincere though. Yuna couldn't believe that, and if Tidus wanted her bad enough, wouldn't he come after her?

"Yuna," Baralai repeated for the third time. "Hello! Yuna!"

"Yeah, what?" she snapped.

"Yuna, snap out of it, ok? Why don't you just go and talk to the guy already?" Baralai groaned.

"Talk to _him? _You have got to be kidding me. I'm not going to talk to him. He can come talk to me if he wants anything,"

"You know, sometimes Yuna I think you live in this little fairy-tale dreamy world where you think everything is supposed to come to you. Stop being so dumb and get more realistic. Tidus, from day one has been making all the moves on you, why don't you get up and make a move yourself?"

"Shut up," she glared at him, "Shut up, ok? You have no idea what you're talking about. I've dreamt of being with Tidus, for YEARS. YEARS," she practically yelled. "And the one chance I get, he goes and screws me over with the two people I hate the most in the world. Now tell me, why the HELL should I go and talk to him?"

"If you want to be with him so bad, why don't you just go and talk to him? I mean, as much as I hate Tidus, I think he was telling the truth. Come on, the guy is probably miserable. At least give it a try."

"I could…" she relented and then batted her eyes at him. "If you give me a ride to the dance,"

"On one condition," he smirked. 

"What?" she questioned.

"Only if you flash me,"

"WHAT?" she slapped him.

He lifted up his hands in defense, laughing. "You asked!"

She glared at him.

"Well," he smirked, "I'm waiting,"

She groaned. "Fine," she lifted up her shirt for a brief 5 seconds.

Baralai reached out his hand for a second, but she slapped it, glaring at him again.

"Ok," he grinned uneasily, "Let's go!"

Yuna & Baralai headed out the door, both of them already having their clothes for the dance on. They had put them on so Braska would think they were going to the dance together. The ride was a short and awkward one, and they soon arrived at the school.

"Baralai…" Yuna gulped, "I'm so nervous. I've never been this nervous in my life,"

Baralai looked over at her tenderly. "Yuna…" he said, taking her hand. "It'll be okay, I promise."

It was true, she had never felt so nervous before. She felt so uncertain and full of worry. What would happen? Would Tidus forgive her? Was he actually telling the truth? She couldn't stand to think of the repercussions. Tears filled her eyes, and she began to cry.

"Baralai…" she cried, "I can't do this,"

"Yes you can," He said determinedly, "And you will,"

And with that, he went around to her side of the car, and opened the door for her. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, gulped, and took his hand. That was all he needed to say. She walked with him to the door of the dance hall and took a deep breath.

"Open the door," she commanded.

He opened the door for her and they both entered. The dance hall was decorated in a beautiful fashion. The lights were off and there was a disco light illuminating the room flashing various colors across the floor. Everyone was dancing, talking, and having a good time.

Yuna's heart seemed to be pumping 100 miles per hour as her eyes scanned the room for Tidus. Baralai squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Go find him," he said, walked towards another side of the room, and disappeared.

Yuna was all alone now. She pushed through the crowds of people in the room, trying to find Tidus. Every muscle in her body was shaking and she felt so desperate. This was the moment she had been waiting for, for her whole life and she was terrified.

But much to her surprise, he wasn't in the crowds of crazy, dancing high school students. He was standing on the wall in the darkness all alone, and very real tears were streaming down his cheeks. She felt a lump rise to her throat. He was crying?  
For what? For her? She couldn't believe that. Tidus never cried, let alone cry in public.

She walked toward him, and it seemed to take an eternity for her to reach where he was standing, but she finally did.

"Hi," she managed to say, staring at him nervously. He looked so attractive, standing there in the dark with his tuxedo, she couldn't help but think.

"Yuna," his voice cracked. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

She looked into his eyes, and took his hand in hers. "I came for you," she said softly.

"Me?" he muttered. "Why would you come for me?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you, I was upset. And …I believe you," she gulped after she said that. "I love you. Always have really," she smiled shyly. "I guess that's why I came,"

He looked at her, surprised. Yuna forgave him? Any girl would hate a guy forever if they had done that to them, but Yuna forgive him anyway? What was it that made Yuna so nice to him anyway? Was it love?

"I love you too," he said. "Even though I'm a complete moron,"

"I don't really care," she kept on smiling, "Care to dance?"

This seemed so unrealistic. Why was Yuna being so nice?

"Yuna, why are you being so nice? I just screwed you over big time, whether I did it knowingly or not. Any girl would hate me right now. Why don't you hate me?"

"Do you want me to?" she raised an eyebrow.

"No, but…" he sputtered, "I don't get it."

"I love you," she said to him seriously. "I mean that. Love forgives even when it hurts, and I sincerely believe that. So take it or leave it,"

He felt a lump rising in his throat. God, she was so sweet. There really was more to her then she led on. She was a really nice girl. He felt like she didn't deserve her at all.

"I don't deserve this," he said, "But I want you. I want to be with you, for a long, long, time."

He hugged her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Stay with me," he whispered.

She lifted up her head from his shoulder, and looked him in the eyes. "I will,"

He smiled, and then kissed her. Life was getting better.

Yuna wouldn't have believed this would happen a year ago, she wouldn't have believed it if anyone had told her Tidus would fall in love with her. But here she was, under the disco light, kissing him. He was her angel, and would always be.


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

Yuna was sitting with Tidus, their hands entwined together. He was stroking her hand with the side of his thumb, and she was grinning excitedly. The play had finally been finished and it was about to start. Lulu & Wakka were sitting next to them, and much to Yuna's surprise, Gippal & Rikku.

Apparently Gippal had finally mustered up the courage to tell Rikku that he liked her, and as it turns out, she had liked him for years too! They both looked pretty happy together, and Yuna was happy for them too.

"It's starting!" Yuna whispered excitedly to Tidus, "It's finally starting,"

"Babe, if you wrote it I'm sure it'll be good," he whispered back, and then kissed the side of her neck. "I love you," 

Tidus really did love Yuna a lot. It had taken him awhile to realize it, but once he did he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Ever since the dance, Tidus felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Here, he had done the worst possible thing you could ever do to a girl, and yet she came and forgave him anyway. He thanked God for love in this world.

"God, I love you," he said again. He couldn't help but saying it. It felt wonderful to say it.

She blushed. "I love you too," and then she said as if she suddenly remembering something, "Where's Baralai?"

"I don't know," Tidus remarked, "Haven't seen him at all today, actually."

XXX

Baralai was sitting outside smoking a joint, moping to himself that he was still single. He had tried to talk to Paine at the dance, but she just threw punch in his face. He had lost all hope of ever getting back together with Paine and was very miserable about it. So absorbed was he in his self pity that he did not see Paine standing right next to him.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

He looked up and choked up his breath. "Paine?" he said in a daze. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" she raised a saucy eyebrow at him, grabbing him by the hand. He stood up and looked her in the eyes. There was something different about her today.

Maybe it was the fact she didn't look angry at him.

Before he could analyze her motives further, she pressed her lips to his. He stiffened a little, startled. She wanted to be with him? Since when?

And then snapping out of it, he kissed her back, putting his arms around her. He ran his fingers through her hair, and kissed her greedily. Then she drew back. "If you _ever_ do that to me again, I'm gone, ok?" she said.

"I told you I was so-"

"Let's just forget about it, shall we?" 

Baralai nodded and kissed her again. And again. And again.

"Ahem!" Baralai heard Yuna call out. Groan. Why did she have to but in?

"Go away," he muttered, "Let me enjoy my moment in peace,"

"I'm happy for you Baralai!" she called, as she & Tidus walked down the sidewalk away from them.

"You too!" he called back, "And hey, I was wrong about him!" 

"What is he talking about?" Tidus whispered in Yuna's ear.

"He told me that you only wanted to go out with me to have sex,"

"Oh really now?" he said with a slight smirk. "Looks like we'll have to enact his words, what do you think?"

"Right now?" she whispered incredulously.

"Here, come," he whispered to her, and a shiver went up her spine. "Follow me," 

Yuna got into Tidus' car and they began driving. They drove until they reached his house. Tidus led her into his house and up the stairs into his room. She looked so beautiful. She was so incredibly beautiful, and he couldn't wait any longer. She was just perfect to him.

"Yuna," he said, pulling her close to him. "I want you." His eyes looked desperate. "I want you now," 

_You don't have to move_

_You don't have to speak_

_Lips for biting_

_You're staring me down_

_A glance makes me weak_

_Eyes for striking_

She gulped, and looked into his eyes. Instead of responding with words, she pressed her mouth to his. She wanted this too, and badly. She didn't feel afraid of these feelings anymore; she was ready. His lips pressed against hers, and his hand slid up her back. "Tidus," she whispered hotly against his lips. That only spurred him on further.

His hands began caressing her stomach lightly, and slowly made their way up to her breasts. His lips suckled her neck as his hands caressed her soft breasts. She pressed herself harder against him, and then pulled him down onto his bed. He was lying on top of her now.

_Now I'm twisted up, when I'm twisted with you_

_Brush so lightly_

_And time trickles down_

_And I'm breathing for two_

_Squeeze so tightly_

Tidus pulled off Yuna's shirt and his lips made his way down her chest. She moaned as he went down further, and he opened the button of her pants with his teeth. "You're so hot," he mumbled, pulling down her pants and then he resumed his position on her chest. Yuna could take it no longer and pressed her lips to his neck. Then she slipped off his shirt and began sucking on his nipple.

"Oh god," he moaned, "Yuna," 

Yuna smiled at the effect she was having on him. She rubbed herself against him, and then slowly pulled down his pants. She placed hot kisses all the way down his neck, and finally she pulled down his boxers and began to suckle him.

_And I'll be fine_

_You'll be fine_

_This moment seems so long_

_Don't waste now, precious time_

_We'll dance inside the song_

_What makes the one to shake you down?  
_

_Each touch belongs to each new sound_

_Say now you want to shake me too_

_Move down to me slip into you_

Once she was finished he pulled her up to himself and his hands caressed the bottom of her stomach and then reached down into her. She moaned loudly as his fingers moved faster against her. Then he removed his fingers and slowly went into her. It hurt a little at first, but after awhile the passion grew and felt so much better.

Finally, he came.

_She sinks in her mind_

_As she sheds through her sink_

_Touch that tastes like fire_

_Eyes do what hands can no longer defend_

_Hands to fuel desire_

_And I'll be fine_

_You'll be fine_

_This moment seems so long_

_Don't waste now, precious time_

_We'll dance inside the song_

_What makes the one to shake you down?_

Each touch belongs to each new sound

_Say now you want to shake me too_

_Move down to me, slip into you_

_What makes the one to shake you down?  
_

_Each touch belongs to each new sound_

_Say now you want to shake me too_

_Move down to me, slip into you_

_Are you fine?  
_

_Is this fine?_

I'm not fine

_Give me pieces, give me things to stay awake_

And then they lay next to each other for a moment. "I love you," Tidus said, between breaths. "I love you so much,"

"I love you too," she said softly, "That was wonderful." And then she smiled at him. She wouldn't have wanted to do that with anyone else but him. He was so beautiful.

_What makes the one to shake you down?  
_

_Each touch belongs to each new sound_

_Say now you want to shake me too_

_Move down to me, slip into you_

_Move down to me, slip into you…_

"Come here," He murmured, pressing his lips to her neck. "It's time for more,"

Yuna smiled. She wouldn't have wanted this any other way. So much had happened, and so much was yet to happen, yet she had a feeling this was just the beginning for her.

THE END 


	28. Pics for story

Sorry heres the link

Its : freakdearts . deviantart. Com

Minus the spaces. Kay happy viewing


End file.
